


We can't touch utopia

by Effie_H



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fast burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: Сонхва хочет прийти в себя в законном отпуске, но кажется, что он теряет своё последнее «я» с незнакомым красавчиком у бассейна.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aufest-2019

Невыносимая жара давит настолько сильно, что скрыться от неё можно только в полутёмном номере с кондиционером, выставленным на шестнадцать градусов. Всё, что находится за пределами номера, кажется филиалом ада на земле даже ночью. Сонхва даже подумывает, что начальство специально отправило его в отпуск в самый жаркий период лета, но, вспоминая объёмы выполненной работы за прошлый год без особых поблажек и выходных, он рад и такому.

Он сперва планировал вообще никак не двигаться и провести все две недели в постели лицом вниз, оплакивая свою неудачную жизнь. Да, плевать, что этот курорт на острове вообще-то на него одного немного дороговат, зато персонал здесь замечательный и бассейн кажется таким же большим, синим и привлекательным, прямо как на картинке на их сайте.

Этот бассейн и плескается в глазах Сонхва всякий раз, как жаба на душе с нескрываемым удовольствием напоминает стоимость всего удовольствия. Этот бассейн, наверное, и останется его единственным пунктом назначения, кроме кровати, за весь короткий отпуск.

Если Сонхва всё же заставит себя выбраться из номера.

Пока что он лежит в кровати и лениво листает фотки в тиндере. Этот стрёмный, у того зуб торчит, третий вообще свою собаку показывает вместо профильной фотографии. Никого приличного в радиусе пяти километров, что за невезение.

На одном из профилей, где, как всегда, вместо фотографии изображена какая-то природа, взгляд Сонхва падает на графу «о себе», и он немного улыбается себе под нос.

«Я — та самая гора, которую тебе не покорить»

Значит, это не просто природа, а уже осмысленное фото, интересно. Сонхва нажимает пальцем на профиль горы, но экран телефона его случайно подводит и палец падает на супер-лайк.

— Да ну и ладно, хрен с тобой, — вздыхает он, качая головой. Нажатого уже не вернуть, а следующие фотографии в профиле показывают вполне такого нормального парня, хоть и с кошачьими фильтрами повсюду. Как минимум, он приятно выглядит, а если…

Телефон в руках жужжит от уведомления, что его пара с горой совпала. Улыбается, ждёт. Ждёт ещё немного, но никто ему писать не собирается. Не то чтобы ему обидно или неприятно. Ему всё равно.

Не слишком и хотелось начинать покорять эту гору по имени Сан.

Сонхва фыркает, отбрасывая телефон в сторону. На часах три дня, сейчас бы в самый раз наконец сползти с постели и хотя бы немного размять кости до того красивого бассейна, в котором плещутся лягушки его подсознания, напоминающие, что за такие деньги, что он тут выбросил, можно было спокойно прожить два месяца и с точно таким же успехом лежать дома на кровати.

Телефон он решает с собой не брать. Он просто проплывёт метров пятьдесят, обсохнет и пойдёт обратно залипать в ютуб в постели пока в номер не принесут ужин.

•••

Вода в бассейне оказывается неожиданно прохладная, очень приятно контрастирующая с горячим воздухом на поверхности, дети досыпают свой последний сон, так что у бассейна оказывается совсем немного людей, которые совсем не мешают плавать. Сонхва даже немного жалеет, что не выходил из номера раньше, потому что это сладкое ощущение полной свободы на воде чувствуется даже лучше, чем сон. Он не спеша рассекает водную гладь руками, чувствует как каждая мышца в теле начинает довольно ныть от крепатуры, а лёгкие наконец начинают работать в полную силу, как это и должно быть.

Сонхва переворачивается на спину и зависает ненадолго, любуясь ярким синим небом без единого облачка. Его жизнь прекрасна, и он правильно сделал, что купил себе путёвку именно в это место и что он плавает именно в этом бассейне, жабы могут весело прыгать отсюда в разные стороны. Один раз живём, как никак.

Он снова переворачивается на живот, чтобы доплыть до бортика и немного отдохнуть перед повторным заплывом, как немного теряет равновесие, нырнув слишком глубоко и случайно проходится головой по телу какого-то парня, выныривая непозволительно близко к его лицу.

Которое смутно кажется знакомым.

— Гора? — спрашивает вслух он. В ответ сначала непонимающе моргают, а потом лицо парня расплывается в очень довольной улыбке, от чего сердце Сонхва неприятно ёкает. Сейчас что-то будет, точно.

— Сан, — поправляет он его. — Меня зовут Сан. А ты ничего, вживую даже лучше. Санхва, так?

Сонхва молча качает головой и легонько подталкивает Сана ближе к бортику. Так ему легче держать равновесие, да и всю ситуацию в целом под контролем. Он с удивлением отмечает, что Сан совсем не сопротивляется и даже сам скользит рукой под водой вдоль пояса Сонхва.

— Нет, — улыбается тот, втянув в рот нижнюю губу на секунду, а потом выпустив наружу. — Если бы ты мне написал, то может бы и запомнил моё имя. Хотя… Если ты имел в виду наше с тобой парное имя, то здесь попадание в яблочко, поздравляю.

— Возможно, — улыбается Сан и дёргает подбородком вверх, так и не сводя глаз с Сонхва. — Если ты хотя бы иногда смотрел в свой телефон, то заметил бы, что я тебе всё же написал.

Ответная улыбка расплывается на лице Сонхва сама по себе. Они находятся так близко, что он чувствует себя как спутник на орбите планеты: к Сану его очевидно тянет. И, судя по этим флиртующим блестящим глазам напротив, чувство это взаимно.

— Извини, оставил в номере, — тон-в-тон отвечает он, словно случайно двигая бёдрами вперёд. Там его уже ждёт приятный сюрприз, который грозится превратить этот отпуск в куда менее скучное занятие. — Не хочешь подняться со мной и проверить вместе?

— Вот так сразу? — вздёргивает одну бровь Сан, вжимаясь спиной в бортик бассейна. Но ловушка уже захлопнулась: Сан полностью находится в руках Сонхва, как тот и рассчитывал. Люди вокруг, кажется, поглощены своими делами, поэтому пока что ни одного осуждающего взгляда со стороны он не замечает.

Хотя, возможно, это из-за какого-то неземного, магнетического притяжения Сана. Сонхва сносит крышу, и это — лучшее, что с ним происходило за последний год.

Он ещё раз облизывает пересохшую нижнюю губу.

— Если ты это сделаешь ещё раз, то я же могу и не устоять. Придется тебе использовать этот язычок в более интересных целях, чем просто так бесполезно водить по воздуху…

Вместо ответа Сонхва медленно прикасается кончиком языка к уголку губ и втягивает его обратно.

— Кто сказал, что я против?

Рука, что обвивала его пояс, скользит обратно, словно случайно задевая шорты в области паха. Член тут же отзывается ноющим, практически просящим спазмом. Его шорты некрасиво выпирают, и, наверное, с этим тоже нужно что-то сделать.

Но Сан не спешит с ответом. Сонхва напрягается ещё больше, но в этот момент его лицо обхватывают ладони Сана и спустя секунду его целуют в губы.

— Я против, — шепчет Сан, резко подтягиваясь на руках к бортику бассейна и становится на пол. Сонхва остаётся только самому прижаться к стене, глядя на Сана снизу вверх. — Ну, не смотри на меня так, важные дела есть на сегодняшний вечер, да и некрасиво это — отдаваться в первый день знакомства. Ответь мне в тиндере, думаю, мы с тобой найдём общий язык. Не скучай.

С этими словами Сан подмигивает и действительно куда-то уходит, пока с его шорт очень эротично капает вода. И хоть он мастерски обломал, Сонхва всё равно чувствует маленький, но довольно яркий огонёк у себя в животе.

Либо он так себе набивает цену, либо просто хочет поиграть.

В любом случае, Сонхва варианты развития событий нравятся. Настолько, что он позволяет маленькому огоньку разгореться в полную силу.

Сан просто ещё не знает, насколько Сонхва любит покорять неприступные горы.

•••

Первым делом прочитав целое огромное сообщение Сана («Привет»), Сонхва просит его номер телефона, и общение перетекает в более комфортный мессенджер, где можно и фотками побросаться и возможно, даже устроить пару видеочатов. Он заваливается обратно в номер и сбрасывает мокрые неприятные шорты. Член в руке всё ещё напряженно ноет, но это не большая проблема — короткая разрядка в душе, и он будет на коне.

СХ: « _Мне скучно_ » — печатает он в мессенджер. Ответ приходит практически мгновенно.

С: « _Сходи прогуляйся_ »

Сонхва вздыхает, глядя на короткое сообщение и, напечатав ответ, бросает телефон обратно на кровать, чтобы принять короткий освежающий душ.

СХ: « _Задай направление так, чтобы в конце прогулки я нашёл тебя_ ».

Сообщение очень тупое, но парни вроде Сана от таких без ума, ведутся как пчёлы на мёд. Вкус их короткого поцелуя всё ещё немного отдаёт приятным покалыванием на губах. Сонхва облизывается, включая прохладноватую воду в душе, и обхватывает член правой рукой.

Он представляет Сана, его влажные небрежно заброшенные назад волосы, мускулистые руки, кошачье выражение лица на одной из фотографий профиля. Он представляет Сана, дёргающего его член под струёй душа, и как тот выгибается от рук Сонхва у себя на заднице.

Он представляет, какой Сан будет нежный и покладистый ради него одного, как встанет на колени и охотно возьмёт головку в рот, как начнёт энергично сосать, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

Он представляет Сана у себя в душевой кабинке на полную мощь и ловит короткий оргазм достаточно быстро, много раньше, чем обычно. Сонхва хочется думать, что это — не последняя их встреча.

Ещё ему хочется думать, что это мог бы быть идеальный курортный роман. Без особых церемоний на приветствия и прощания. Просто много животного секса так, как он иногда позволяет себе мечтать: жёстко, громко, быстро. Очень много и очень крепко.

С: « _Я намного ближе, чем тебе может показаться_ »

Он хочет думать, что Сан о нём точно такого же мнения. Правила приличия требуют уточнить этот момент в самом начале их краткосрочных отношений, но Сонхва вместо этого предпочитает перейти сразу к делу, отбросив все условности. Он просто допускает, что Сану точно так же скучно на курорте и просто хочется немного развлечься.

В этом они с ним очень похожи.

Ему так очень хочется думать.

•••

Их переписка оказывается намного интереснее, чем Сонхва предполагал раньше. Сан отвечает мгновенно и каждый раз всё так же хлёстко, словно уже давно вычислил все болевые точки Сонхва.

И это ему нравится, очень нравится.

С: « _Раз мы с тобой переписываемся, смею предположить, что ты здесь без партнёра_ »

Сонхва приподнимает одну бровь, перекатываясь на кровати на живот, чтобы было максимально комфортно. Он какое-то время размышляет над сообщением, прежде чем быстро набрать ответ.

СХ: « _То же самое могу предположить и о тебе_ »

СХ: « _Или что у тебя есть сладкий папочка, который отправил сюда развлекаться…_ »

СХ: « _Или даже что он здесь тоже есть, иначе какие у тебя могут быть важные дела на сегодняшний вечер?_ »

Простой смайлик с улыбкой приходит сию секунду. Сонхва может представить сейчас выражение лица Сана до мельчайших деталей. Как он улыбается, как ямочки на его щеках становятся более заметными и как одновременно с этим улыбаются и блестят его глаза.

И, кажется, он снова начинает чувствовать прилив крови по всему организму. Сан тоже с ним играется, и получается это у него просто восхитительно.

С: « _Что даёт тебе думать, что у меня есть сладкий папочка?_ »

СХ: « _Цены на отдых?_ »

Ответ на это сообщение немного затягивается. Сонхва уже начинает думать, что он как-то обидел Сана или что задал какой-то неугодный вопрос.

За окном солнце уже село за горизонт, оставляя после себя только розоватые блики в стремительно темнеющем небе. Сонхва вполне бы мог пойти за пределы территории отеля и прогуляться в ночной клуб, как ему и посоветовал Сан, но почему-то переписка с ним кажется занятием намного более интересным и захватывающим.

С: « _А может я и есть сладкий папочка?_ »

— Дурачок ты, — улыбается Сонхва, перечитывая сообщение, и перекатывается обратно на спину из-за снова проснувшегося желания. Он пока не знает, как это у Сана получается, но выбивает он страйк за страйком.

СХ: « _И у меня нет ни одного шанса увидеть этого папочку сегодня ночью?_ »

В ответ ему прилетает селка Сана, шлющая воздушный поцелуй в камеру. Из-за крупного плана лица Сонхва не может рассмотреть ни где тот сейчас находится, ни чем занимается.

Фотографию тем не менее он сохраняет.

СХ: « _А лично?_ »

С: « _А что? Ты уже на меня запал?_ »

Будет ложью сейчас сказать что угодно, кроме положительного ответа. Поэтому он не придумывает ничего получше, чем просто сделать фотографию в ответ и метнуть в сторону Сана. Может, он ещё передумает.

СХ: « _Уверен, что точно не хочешь выбрать меня сегодня ночью?_ »

Приложение показывает, что Сан печатает.

Печатает.

Печатает.

Сонхва уже начинает терять терпение и ёрзает на кровати, как Сан наконец отвечает.

С: « _Завтра. В то же время, на том же месте_ »

С: « _Раньше ты ничего от меня не получишь_ »

Этого мало. Но Сонхва решает не настаивать, только отправляет короткое согласие, выходит обратно в меню мессенджера, глядя на отсутствие новых сообщений, и наконец лезет рукой к себе под шорты.

Этого мало. Но Сонхва готов пожертвовать одной маленькой битвой, если это гарантирует ему победу во всей войне. Тем более это даже даст ему время подготовиться к завтрашнему вечеру.

Он уверен, что Сан капитулирует на этой постели, с прерывистым стоном и мольбой не останавливаться завтра же.


	2. Chapter 2

Невыносимая жара давит настолько сильно, что скрыться от неё можно только в полутёмном номере с кондиционером, выставленным на шестнадцать градусов. Всё, что находится за пределами номера, кажется филиалом ада на земле даже ночью. Сонхва даже подумывает, что начальство специально отправило его в отпуск в самый жаркий период лета, но, вспоминая объёмы выполненной работы за прошлый год без особых поблажек и выходных, он рад и такому.

Он сперва планировал вообще никак не двигаться и провести все две недели в постели лицом вниз, оплакивая свою неудачную жизнь. Да, плевать, что этот курорт на острове вообще-то на него одного немного дороговат, зато персонал здесь замечательный и бассейн кажется таким же большим, синим и привлекательным, прямо как на картинке на их сайте.

Этот бассейн и плескается в глазах Сонхва всякий раз, как жаба на душе с нескрываемым удовольствием напоминает стоимость всего удовольствия. Этот бассейн, наверное, и останется его единственным пунктом назначения, кроме кровати, за весь короткий отпуск.

Если Сонхва всё же заставит себя выбраться из номера.

Пока что он лежит в кровати и лениво листает фотки в тиндере. Этот стрёмный, у того зуб торчит, третий вообще свою собаку показывает вместо профильной фотографии. Никого приличного в радиусе пяти километров, что за невезение.

На одном из профилей, где, как всегда, вместо фотографии изображена какая-то природа, взгляд Сонхва падает на графу «о себе», и он немного улыбается себе под нос.

«Я — та самая гора, которую тебе не покорить»

Значит, это не просто природа, а уже осмысленное фото, интересно. Сонхва нажимает пальцем на профиль горы, но экран телефона его случайно подводит и палец падает на супер-лайк.

— Да ну и ладно, хрен с тобой, — вздыхает он, качая головой. Нажатого уже не вернуть, а следующие фотографии в профиле показывают вполне такого нормального парня, хоть и с кошачьими фильтрами повсюду. Как минимум, он приятно выглядит, а если…

Телефон в руках жужжит от уведомления, что его пара с горой совпала. Улыбается, ждёт. Ждёт ещё немного, но никто ему писать не собирается. Не то чтобы ему обидно или неприятно. Ему всё равно.

Не слишком и хотелось начинать покорять эту гору по имени Сан.

Сонхва фыркает, отбрасывая телефон в сторону. На часах три дня, сейчас бы в самый раз наконец сползти с постели и хотя бы немного размять кости до того красивого бассейна, в котором плещутся лягушки его подсознания, напоминающие, что за такие деньги, что он тут выбросил, можно было спокойно прожить два месяца и с точно таким же успехом лежать дома на кровати.

Телефон он решает с собой не брать. Он просто проплывёт метров пятьдесят, обсохнет и пойдёт обратно залипать в ютуб в постели пока в номер не принесут ужин.

•••

Вода в бассейне оказывается неожиданно прохладная, очень приятно контрастирующая с горячим воздухом на поверхности, дети досыпают свой последний сон, так что у бассейна оказывается совсем немного людей, которые совсем не мешают плавать. Сонхва даже немного жалеет, что не выходил из номера раньше, потому что это сладкое ощущение полной свободы на воде чувствуется даже лучше, чем сон. Он не спеша рассекает водную гладь руками, чувствует как каждая мышца в теле начинает довольно ныть от крепатуры, а лёгкие наконец начинают работать в полную силу, как это и должно быть.

Сонхва переворачивается на спину и зависает ненадолго, любуясь ярким синим небом без единого облачка. Его жизнь прекрасна, и он правильно сделал, что купил себе путёвку именно в это место и что он плавает именно в этом бассейне, жабы могут весело прыгать отсюда в разные стороны. Один раз живём, как никак.

Он снова переворачивается на живот, чтобы доплыть до бортика и немного отдохнуть перед повторным заплывом, как немного теряет равновесие, нырнув слишком глубоко и случайно проходится головой по телу какого-то парня, выныривая непозволительно близко к его лицу.

Которое смутно кажется знакомым.

— Гора? — спрашивает вслух он. В ответ сначала непонимающе моргают, а потом лицо парня расплывается в очень довольной улыбке, от чего сердце Сонхва неприятно ёкает. Сейчас что-то будет, точно.

— Сан, — поправляет он его. — Меня зовут Сан. А ты ничего, вживую даже лучше. Санхва, так?

Сонхва молча качает головой и легонько подталкивает Сана ближе к бортику. Так ему легче держать равновесие, да и всю ситуацию в целом под контролем. Он с удивлением отмечает, что Сан совсем не сопротивляется и даже сам скользит рукой под водой вдоль пояса Сонхва.

— Нет, — улыбается тот, втянув в рот нижнюю губу на секунду, а потом выпустив наружу. — Если бы ты мне написал, то может бы и запомнил моё имя. Хотя… Если ты имел в виду наше с тобой парное имя, то здесь попадание в яблочко, поздравляю.

— Возможно, — улыбается Сан и дёргает подбородком вверх, так и не сводя глаз с Сонхва. — Если ты хотя бы иногда смотрел в свой телефон, то заметил бы, что я тебе всё же написал.

Ответная улыбка расплывается на лице Сонхва сама по себе. Они находятся так близко, что он чувствует себя как спутник на орбите планеты: к Сану его очевидно тянет. И, судя по этим флиртующим блестящим глазам напротив, чувство это взаимно.

— Извини, оставил в номере, — тон-в-тон отвечает он, словно случайно двигая бёдрами вперёд. Там его уже ждёт приятный сюрприз, который грозится превратить этот отпуск в куда менее скучное занятие. — Не хочешь подняться со мной и проверить вместе?

— Вот так сразу? — вздёргивает одну бровь Сан, вжимаясь спиной в бортик бассейна. Но ловушка уже захлопнулась: Сан полностью находится в руках Сонхва, как тот и рассчитывал. Люди вокруг, кажется, поглощены своими делами, поэтому пока что ни одного осуждающего взгляда со стороны он не замечает.

Хотя, возможно, это из-за какого-то неземного, магнетического притяжения Сана. Сонхва сносит крышу, и это — лучшее, что с ним происходило за последний год.

Он ещё раз облизывает пересохшую нижнюю губу.

— Если ты это сделаешь ещё раз, то я же могу и не устоять. Придется тебе использовать этот язычок в более интересных целях, чем просто так бесполезно водить по воздуху…

Вместо ответа Сонхва медленно прикасается кончиком языка к уголку губ и втягивает его обратно.

— Кто сказал, что я против?

Рука, что обвивала его пояс, скользит обратно, словно случайно задевая шорты в области паха. Член тут же отзывается ноющим, практически просящим спазмом. Его шорты некрасиво выпирают, и, наверное, с этим тоже нужно что-то сделать.

Но Сан не спешит с ответом. Сонхва напрягается ещё больше, но в этот момент его лицо обхватывают ладони Сана и спустя секунду его целуют в губы.

— Я против, — шепчет Сан, резко подтягиваясь на руках к бортику бассейна и становится на пол. Сонхва остаётся только самому прижаться к стене, глядя на Сана снизу вверх. — Ну, не смотри на меня так, важные дела есть на сегодняшний вечер, да и некрасиво это — отдаваться в первый день знакомства. Ответь мне в тиндере, думаю, мы с тобой найдём общий язык. Не скучай.

С этими словами Сан подмигивает и действительно куда-то уходит, пока с его шорт очень эротично капает вода. И хоть он мастерски обломал, Сонхва всё равно чувствует маленький, но довольно яркий огонёк у себя в животе.

Либо он так себе набивает цену, либо просто хочет поиграть.

В любом случае, Сонхва варианты развития событий нравятся. Настолько, что он позволяет маленькому огоньку разгореться в полную силу.

Сан просто ещё не знает, насколько Сонхва любит покорять неприступные горы.

•••

Первым делом прочитав целое огромное сообщение Сана («Привет»), Сонхва просит его номер телефона, и общение перетекает в более комфортный мессенджер, где можно и фотками побросаться и возможно, даже устроить пару видеочатов. Он заваливается обратно в номер и сбрасывает мокрые неприятные шорты. Член в руке всё ещё напряженно ноет, но это не большая проблема — короткая разрядка в душе, и он будет на коне.

СХ: « _Мне скучно_ » — печатает он в мессенджер. Ответ приходит практически мгновенно.

С: « _Сходи прогуляйся_ »

Сонхва вздыхает, глядя на короткое сообщение и, напечатав ответ, бросает телефон обратно на кровать, чтобы принять короткий освежающий душ.

СХ: « _Задай направление так, чтобы в конце прогулки я нашёл тебя_ ».

Сообщение очень тупое, но парни вроде Сана от таких без ума, ведутся как пчёлы на мёд. Вкус их короткого поцелуя всё ещё немного отдаёт приятным покалыванием на губах. Сонхва облизывается, включая прохладноватую воду в душе, и обхватывает член правой рукой.

Он представляет Сана, его влажные небрежно заброшенные назад волосы, мускулистые руки, кошачье выражение лица на одной из фотографий профиля. Он представляет Сана, дёргающего его член под струёй душа, и как тот выгибается от рук Сонхва у себя на заднице.

Он представляет, какой Сан будет нежный и покладистый ради него одного, как встанет на колени и охотно возьмёт головку в рот, как начнёт энергично сосать, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

Он представляет Сана у себя в душевой кабинке на полную мощь и ловит короткий оргазм достаточно быстро, много раньше, чем обычно. Сонхва хочется думать, что это — не последняя их встреча.

Ещё ему хочется думать, что это мог бы быть идеальный курортный роман. Без особых церемоний на приветствия и прощания. Просто много животного секса так, как он иногда позволяет себе мечтать: жёстко, громко, быстро. Очень много и очень крепко.

С: « _Я намного ближе, чем тебе может показаться_ »

Он хочет думать, что Сан о нём точно такого же мнения. Правила приличия требуют уточнить этот момент в самом начале их краткосрочных отношений, но Сонхва вместо этого предпочитает перейти сразу к делу, отбросив все условности. Он просто допускает, что Сану точно так же скучно на курорте и просто хочется немного развлечься.

В этом они с ним очень похожи.

Ему так очень хочется думать.

•••

Их переписка оказывается намного интереснее, чем Сонхва предполагал раньше. Сан отвечает мгновенно и каждый раз всё так же хлёстко, словно уже давно вычислил все болевые точки Сонхва.

И это ему нравится, очень нравится.

С: « _Раз мы с тобой переписываемся, смею предположить, что ты здесь без партнёра_ »

Сонхва приподнимает одну бровь, перекатываясь на кровати на живот, чтобы было максимально комфортно. Он какое-то время размышляет над сообщением, прежде чем быстро набрать ответ.

СХ: « _То же самое могу предположить и о тебе_ »

СХ: « _Или что у тебя есть сладкий папочка, который отправил сюда развлекаться…_ »

СХ: « _Или даже что он здесь тоже есть, иначе какие у тебя могут быть важные дела на сегодняшний вечер?_ »

Простой смайлик с улыбкой приходит сию секунду. Сонхва может представить сейчас выражение лица Сана до мельчайших деталей. Как он улыбается, как ямочки на его щеках становятся более заметными и как одновременно с этим улыбаются и блестят его глаза.

И, кажется, он снова начинает чувствовать прилив крови по всему организму. Сан тоже с ним играется, и получается это у него просто восхитительно.

С: « _Что даёт тебе думать, что у меня есть сладкий папочка?_ »

СХ: « _Цены на отдых?_ »

Ответ на это сообщение немного затягивается. Сонхва уже начинает думать, что он как-то обидел Сана или что задал какой-то неугодный вопрос.

За окном солнце уже село за горизонт, оставляя после себя только розоватые блики в стремительно темнеющем небе. Сонхва вполне бы мог пойти за пределы территории отеля и прогуляться в ночной клуб, как ему и посоветовал Сан, но почему-то переписка с ним кажется занятием намного более интересным и захватывающим.

С: « _А может я и есть сладкий папочка?_ »

— Дурачок ты, — улыбается Сонхва, перечитывая сообщение, и перекатывается обратно на спину из-за снова проснувшегося желания. Он пока не знает, как это у Сана получается, но выбивает он страйк за страйком.

СХ: « _И у меня нет ни одного шанса увидеть этого папочку сегодня ночью?_ »

В ответ ему прилетает селка Сана, шлющая воздушный поцелуй в камеру. Из-за крупного плана лица Сонхва не может рассмотреть ни где тот сейчас находится, ни чем занимается.

Фотографию тем не менее он сохраняет.

СХ: « _А лично?_ »

С: « _А что? Ты уже на меня запал?_ »

Будет ложью сейчас сказать что угодно, кроме положительного ответа. Поэтому он не придумывает ничего получше, чем просто сделать фотографию в ответ и метнуть в сторону Сана. Может, он ещё передумает.

СХ: « _Уверен, что точно не хочешь выбрать меня сегодня ночью?_ »

Приложение показывает, что Сан печатает.

Печатает.

Печатает.

Сонхва уже начинает терять терпение и ёрзает на кровати, как Сан наконец отвечает.

С: « _Завтра. В то же время, на том же месте_ »

С: « _Раньше ты ничего от меня не получишь_ »

Этого мало. Но Сонхва решает не настаивать, только отправляет короткое согласие, выходит обратно в меню мессенджера, глядя на отсутствие новых сообщений, и наконец лезет рукой к себе под шорты.

Этого мало. Но Сонхва готов пожертвовать одной маленькой битвой, если это гарантирует ему победу во всей войне. Тем более это даже даст ему время подготовиться к завтрашнему вечеру.

Он уверен, что Сан капитулирует на этой постели, с прерывистым стоном и мольбой не останавливаться завтра же.


	3. Chapter 3

Невыносимая жара давит настолько сильно, что скрыться от неё можно только в полутёмном номере с кондиционером, выставленным на шестнадцать градусов. Всё, что находится за пределами номера, кажется филиалом ада на земле даже ночью. Сонхва даже подумывает, что начальство специально отправило его в отпуск в самый жаркий период лета, но, вспоминая объёмы выполненной работы за прошлый год без особых поблажек и выходных, он рад и такому.

Он сперва планировал вообще никак не двигаться и провести все две недели в постели лицом вниз, оплакивая свою неудачную жизнь. Да, плевать, что этот курорт на острове вообще-то на него одного немного дороговат, зато персонал здесь замечательный и бассейн кажется таким же большим, синим и привлекательным, прямо как на картинке на их сайте.

Этот бассейн и плескается в глазах Сонхва всякий раз, как жаба на душе с нескрываемым удовольствием напоминает стоимость всего удовольствия. Этот бассейн, наверное, и останется его единственным пунктом назначения, кроме кровати, за весь короткий отпуск.

Если Сонхва всё же заставит себя выбраться из номера.

Пока что он лежит в кровати и лениво листает фотки в тиндере. Этот стрёмный, у того зуб торчит, третий вообще свою собаку показывает вместо профильной фотографии. Никого приличного в радиусе пяти километров, что за невезение.

На одном из профилей, где, как всегда, вместо фотографии изображена какая-то природа, взгляд Сонхва падает на графу «о себе», и он немного улыбается себе под нос.

«Я — та самая гора, которую тебе не покорить»

Значит, это не просто природа, а уже осмысленное фото, интересно. Сонхва нажимает пальцем на профиль горы, но экран телефона его случайно подводит и палец падает на супер-лайк.

— Да ну и ладно, хрен с тобой, — вздыхает он, качая головой. Нажатого уже не вернуть, а следующие фотографии в профиле показывают вполне такого нормального парня, хоть и с кошачьими фильтрами повсюду. Как минимум, он приятно выглядит, а если…

Телефон в руках жужжит от уведомления, что его пара с горой совпала. Улыбается, ждёт. Ждёт ещё немного, но никто ему писать не собирается. Не то чтобы ему обидно или неприятно. Ему всё равно.

Не слишком и хотелось начинать покорять эту гору по имени Сан.

Сонхва фыркает, отбрасывая телефон в сторону. На часах три дня, сейчас бы в самый раз наконец сползти с постели и хотя бы немного размять кости до того красивого бассейна, в котором плещутся лягушки его подсознания, напоминающие, что за такие деньги, что он тут выбросил, можно было спокойно прожить два месяца и с точно таким же успехом лежать дома на кровати.

Телефон он решает с собой не брать. Он просто проплывёт метров пятьдесят, обсохнет и пойдёт обратно залипать в ютуб в постели пока в номер не принесут ужин.

•••

Вода в бассейне оказывается неожиданно прохладная, очень приятно контрастирующая с горячим воздухом на поверхности, дети досыпают свой последний сон, так что у бассейна оказывается совсем немного людей, которые совсем не мешают плавать. Сонхва даже немного жалеет, что не выходил из номера раньше, потому что это сладкое ощущение полной свободы на воде чувствуется даже лучше, чем сон. Он не спеша рассекает водную гладь руками, чувствует как каждая мышца в теле начинает довольно ныть от крепатуры, а лёгкие наконец начинают работать в полную силу, как это и должно быть.

Сонхва переворачивается на спину и зависает ненадолго, любуясь ярким синим небом без единого облачка. Его жизнь прекрасна, и он правильно сделал, что купил себе путёвку именно в это место и что он плавает именно в этом бассейне, жабы могут весело прыгать отсюда в разные стороны. Один раз живём, как никак.

Он снова переворачивается на живот, чтобы доплыть до бортика и немного отдохнуть перед повторным заплывом, как немного теряет равновесие, нырнув слишком глубоко и случайно проходится головой по телу какого-то парня, выныривая непозволительно близко к его лицу.

Которое смутно кажется знакомым.

— Гора? — спрашивает вслух он. В ответ сначала непонимающе моргают, а потом лицо парня расплывается в очень довольной улыбке, от чего сердце Сонхва неприятно ёкает. Сейчас что-то будет, точно.

— Сан, — поправляет он его. — Меня зовут Сан. А ты ничего, вживую даже лучше. Санхва, так?

Сонхва молча качает головой и легонько подталкивает Сана ближе к бортику. Так ему легче держать равновесие, да и всю ситуацию в целом под контролем. Он с удивлением отмечает, что Сан совсем не сопротивляется и даже сам скользит рукой под водой вдоль пояса Сонхва.

— Нет, — улыбается тот, втянув в рот нижнюю губу на секунду, а потом выпустив наружу. — Если бы ты мне написал, то может бы и запомнил моё имя. Хотя… Если ты имел в виду наше с тобой парное имя, то здесь попадание в яблочко, поздравляю.

— Возможно, — улыбается Сан и дёргает подбородком вверх, так и не сводя глаз с Сонхва. — Если ты хотя бы иногда смотрел в свой телефон, то заметил бы, что я тебе всё же написал.

Ответная улыбка расплывается на лице Сонхва сама по себе. Они находятся так близко, что он чувствует себя как спутник на орбите планеты: к Сану его очевидно тянет. И, судя по этим флиртующим блестящим глазам напротив, чувство это взаимно.

— Извини, оставил в номере, — тон-в-тон отвечает он, словно случайно двигая бёдрами вперёд. Там его уже ждёт приятный сюрприз, который грозится превратить этот отпуск в куда менее скучное занятие. — Не хочешь подняться со мной и проверить вместе?

— Вот так сразу? — вздёргивает одну бровь Сан, вжимаясь спиной в бортик бассейна. Но ловушка уже захлопнулась: Сан полностью находится в руках Сонхва, как тот и рассчитывал. Люди вокруг, кажется, поглощены своими делами, поэтому пока что ни одного осуждающего взгляда со стороны он не замечает.

Хотя, возможно, это из-за какого-то неземного, магнетического притяжения Сана. Сонхва сносит крышу, и это — лучшее, что с ним происходило за последний год.

Он ещё раз облизывает пересохшую нижнюю губу.

— Если ты это сделаешь ещё раз, то я же могу и не устоять. Придется тебе использовать этот язычок в более интересных целях, чем просто так бесполезно водить по воздуху…

Вместо ответа Сонхва медленно прикасается кончиком языка к уголку губ и втягивает его обратно.

— Кто сказал, что я против?

Рука, что обвивала его пояс, скользит обратно, словно случайно задевая шорты в области паха. Член тут же отзывается ноющим, практически просящим спазмом. Его шорты некрасиво выпирают, и, наверное, с этим тоже нужно что-то сделать.

Но Сан не спешит с ответом. Сонхва напрягается ещё больше, но в этот момент его лицо обхватывают ладони Сана и спустя секунду его целуют в губы.

— Я против, — шепчет Сан, резко подтягиваясь на руках к бортику бассейна и становится на пол. Сонхва остаётся только самому прижаться к стене, глядя на Сана снизу вверх. — Ну, не смотри на меня так, важные дела есть на сегодняшний вечер, да и некрасиво это — отдаваться в первый день знакомства. Ответь мне в тиндере, думаю, мы с тобой найдём общий язык. Не скучай.

С этими словами Сан подмигивает и действительно куда-то уходит, пока с его шорт очень эротично капает вода. И хоть он мастерски обломал, Сонхва всё равно чувствует маленький, но довольно яркий огонёк у себя в животе.

Либо он так себе набивает цену, либо просто хочет поиграть.

В любом случае, Сонхва варианты развития событий нравятся. Настолько, что он позволяет маленькому огоньку разгореться в полную силу.

Сан просто ещё не знает, насколько Сонхва любит покорять неприступные горы.

•••

Первым делом прочитав целое огромное сообщение Сана («Привет»), Сонхва просит его номер телефона, и общение перетекает в более комфортный мессенджер, где можно и фотками побросаться и возможно, даже устроить пару видеочатов. Он заваливается обратно в номер и сбрасывает мокрые неприятные шорты. Член в руке всё ещё напряженно ноет, но это не большая проблема — короткая разрядка в душе, и он будет на коне.

СХ: « _Мне скучно_ » — печатает он в мессенджер. Ответ приходит практически мгновенно.

С: « _Сходи прогуляйся_ »

Сонхва вздыхает, глядя на короткое сообщение и, напечатав ответ, бросает телефон обратно на кровать, чтобы принять короткий освежающий душ.

СХ: « _Задай направление так, чтобы в конце прогулки я нашёл тебя_ ».

Сообщение очень тупое, но парни вроде Сана от таких без ума, ведутся как пчёлы на мёд. Вкус их короткого поцелуя всё ещё немного отдаёт приятным покалыванием на губах. Сонхва облизывается, включая прохладноватую воду в душе, и обхватывает член правой рукой.

Он представляет Сана, его влажные небрежно заброшенные назад волосы, мускулистые руки, кошачье выражение лица на одной из фотографий профиля. Он представляет Сана, дёргающего его член под струёй душа, и как тот выгибается от рук Сонхва у себя на заднице.

Он представляет, какой Сан будет нежный и покладистый ради него одного, как встанет на колени и охотно возьмёт головку в рот, как начнёт энергично сосать, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

Он представляет Сана у себя в душевой кабинке на полную мощь и ловит короткий оргазм достаточно быстро, много раньше, чем обычно. Сонхва хочется думать, что это — не последняя их встреча.

Ещё ему хочется думать, что это мог бы быть идеальный курортный роман. Без особых церемоний на приветствия и прощания. Просто много животного секса так, как он иногда позволяет себе мечтать: жёстко, громко, быстро. Очень много и очень крепко.

С: « _Я намного ближе, чем тебе может показаться_ »

Он хочет думать, что Сан о нём точно такого же мнения. Правила приличия требуют уточнить этот момент в самом начале их краткосрочных отношений, но Сонхва вместо этого предпочитает перейти сразу к делу, отбросив все условности. Он просто допускает, что Сану точно так же скучно на курорте и просто хочется немного развлечься.

В этом они с ним очень похожи.

Ему так очень хочется думать.

•••

Их переписка оказывается намного интереснее, чем Сонхва предполагал раньше. Сан отвечает мгновенно и каждый раз всё так же хлёстко, словно уже давно вычислил все болевые точки Сонхва.

И это ему нравится, очень нравится.

С: « _Раз мы с тобой переписываемся, смею предположить, что ты здесь без партнёра_ »

Сонхва приподнимает одну бровь, перекатываясь на кровати на живот, чтобы было максимально комфортно. Он какое-то время размышляет над сообщением, прежде чем быстро набрать ответ.

СХ: « _То же самое могу предположить и о тебе_ »

СХ: « _Или что у тебя есть сладкий папочка, который отправил сюда развлекаться…_ »

СХ: « _Или даже что он здесь тоже есть, иначе какие у тебя могут быть важные дела на сегодняшний вечер?_ »

Простой смайлик с улыбкой приходит сию секунду. Сонхва может представить сейчас выражение лица Сана до мельчайших деталей. Как он улыбается, как ямочки на его щеках становятся более заметными и как одновременно с этим улыбаются и блестят его глаза.

И, кажется, он снова начинает чувствовать прилив крови по всему организму. Сан тоже с ним играется, и получается это у него просто восхитительно.

С: « _Что даёт тебе думать, что у меня есть сладкий папочка?_ »

СХ: « _Цены на отдых?_ »

Ответ на это сообщение немного затягивается. Сонхва уже начинает думать, что он как-то обидел Сана или что задал какой-то неугодный вопрос.

За окном солнце уже село за горизонт, оставляя после себя только розоватые блики в стремительно темнеющем небе. Сонхва вполне бы мог пойти за пределы территории отеля и прогуляться в ночной клуб, как ему и посоветовал Сан, но почему-то переписка с ним кажется занятием намного более интересным и захватывающим.

С: « _А может я и есть сладкий папочка?_ »

— Дурачок ты, — улыбается Сонхва, перечитывая сообщение, и перекатывается обратно на спину из-за снова проснувшегося желания. Он пока не знает, как это у Сана получается, но выбивает он страйк за страйком.

СХ: « _И у меня нет ни одного шанса увидеть этого папочку сегодня ночью?_ »

В ответ ему прилетает селка Сана, шлющая воздушный поцелуй в камеру. Из-за крупного плана лица Сонхва не может рассмотреть ни где тот сейчас находится, ни чем занимается.

Фотографию тем не менее он сохраняет.

СХ: « _А лично?_ »

С: « _А что? Ты уже на меня запал?_ »

Будет ложью сейчас сказать что угодно, кроме положительного ответа. Поэтому он не придумывает ничего получше, чем просто сделать фотографию в ответ и метнуть в сторону Сана. Может, он ещё передумает.

СХ: « _Уверен, что точно не хочешь выбрать меня сегодня ночью?_ »

Приложение показывает, что Сан печатает.

Печатает.

Печатает.

Сонхва уже начинает терять терпение и ёрзает на кровати, как Сан наконец отвечает.

С: « _Завтра. В то же время, на том же месте_ »

С: « _Раньше ты ничего от меня не получишь_ »

Этого мало. Но Сонхва решает не настаивать, только отправляет короткое согласие, выходит обратно в меню мессенджера, глядя на отсутствие новых сообщений, и наконец лезет рукой к себе под шорты.

Этого мало. Но Сонхва готов пожертвовать одной маленькой битвой, если это гарантирует ему победу во всей войне. Тем более это даже даст ему время подготовиться к завтрашнему вечеру.

Он уверен, что Сан капитулирует на этой постели, с прерывистым стоном и мольбой не останавливаться завтра же.


	4. Chapter 4

Сидя за крошечным столиком на двоих в ресторанчике в центре города, Сонхва смотрит в экран телефона и поражается очередной раз, насколько он был чертовски наивен в самом начале своего отпуска.

Он всерьёз думал покорить Сана, да ещё так, чтобы сломать его гордость, свою гордость, злобу на бывшего, отомстить всем за один выстрел, возможно, даже себе самому, но что он получил в итоге?

Фантастическую ночь секса, породившую целый ворох вопросов о самоидентификации, почти использованный запас презервативов, двадцатипятиметровую верёвку толщиной в ноль шесть у себя в сумке и теперь уже два контакта, которые ему не отвечают на сообщения.

Если с первым всё более-менее понятно, Сонхва скорее всего, вообще уже в чёрном списке со всеми своими сопливыми сообщениями, но почему ему уже сутки как не отвечает Сан, остаётся загадкой. Он не хочет думать, что его просто использовали ради бесплатного секса, а потом весело забыли. Он не хочет вообще думать ни о чём, кроме того, как красиво ляжет верёвка красно-чёрного плетения на голое, мускулистое тело Сана, как можно будет вывязать элегантный узор на его спине, по типу тех, которые он видел на ютубе.

В теории всё выглядит достаточно просто, да и мастера там справляются с огромным мотком «на ура». Сонхва просто не понимает, почему его оставили в такой момент?

— Чёрт возьми, Сонхва, ты даже ешь эротично, — вдруг слышит он сверху высокий голос Сана, вернувший его в чувство. Тот бесцеремонно плюхается на стул напротив и подпирает ладонями щёки, рассматривая его в упор. — В тебе есть хоть какой-то изъян?

— Полно, — тихо выдыхает он, опуская голову и поспешно пряча телефон обратно в карман.

Пускай Сан думает, что он это сделал потому что недоволен его поведением, или чтобы показать, что еда ему намного интереснее, чем эти чёртовы ямочки, пушистые волосы, уложенные в потрясающе милую, хоть и простую причёску и сверкающие как две луны глаза. Пускай Сан думает что хочет, кроме того, что Сонхва бросило в жар от одного невинного предложения и ему теперь самому хочется убежать, спрятаться в самый дальний и тёмный уголочек отеля и не отсвечивать до самого конца отпуска.

А дальше… Будет легче.

С другой стороны, Сан сам предпочёл видеть в нём сильного доминанта, а не его настоящего, так что пускай сам разгребает все последствия.

— Эй, ты что, злишься на меня? — спрашивает Сан, внезапно положив руку на левую руку Сонхва. Тот не спеша отправляет кусочек стейка в рот и медленно поднимает голову, тщательно пережёвывая пищу. Руку из-под его контроля он не выводит. Пока.

— С чего бы мне на тебя злиться? — отвечает он вопросом на вопрос и искренне надеется, что весьма тусклое освещение ресторанчика скроет румянец с его щёк. В глазах Сана одновременно поют небесный хор ангелы и зажигательно пляшут черти. Непроизвольно Сонхва облизывает нижнюю губу и хватает взглядом дёрнувшийся кадык Сана.

Очень хорошо.

Сан уже открывает рот, и Сонхва готовится к очередной колкости, которая обычно хлещет по всему телу с силой плётки, но к их столику подходит официант, и тот отвлекается на свой заказ, а их телесный контакт мгновенно сходит на нет, хотя рука всё ещё чувствует тепло руки Сана. Сонхва тем временем ворует немножко времени, чтобы получше его рассмотреть и получить хотя бы крошку преимущества в игре, в которой он внезапно получил в соперники дракона семидесятого уровня, будучи начинающим ведьмаком и имеющим в запасе только верёвку и лук с деревянными стрелами.

— Расстегни верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, — тихо говорит он, как только официант наконец, от них удаляется.

— Зачем?

Сонхва долго смотрит ему в глаза, прямо в упор, стараясь удержать максимально серьёзное выражение лица. Если и бороться игрушечными стрелами, то максимально эффективно.

— Я хочу.

В ответ Сан дёргает левой бровью, едва усмехаясь на запрос, но в следующую секунду прикусывает уголок нижней губы, и одним простым движением щелкает пуговицей так, что становится видно его чётко очерченные поцелованные солнцем ключицы.

— Хочу покусать тебя так, чтобы от боли ты мог думать только обо мне, — медленно проговаривает Сонхва, отправляя в рот очередной кусочек стейка и внезапно улыбается. На этот раз уже Сан не выдерживает атаку и отводит взгляд в сторону, улыбаясь даже немного смущённо.

На их стол ставят первые закуски: редька, кимчи, рис. Сан вежливо кланяется в ответ, а под столом Сонхва чувствует на своей стопе его ногу.

— Отличный план, — отвечает тот с ухмылкой на губах. — Расскажи мне, что ещё ты бы хотел сделать?

— Пожалуйста, — негромко добавляет Сонхва, пригубив вино из своего бокала.

— Что?

— Ты забыл добавить волшебное слово. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста.

Сан морщится, откинувшись на спинку стула и легонько качает головой.

— У меня до сих пор спина болит от твоих зубов. Мог бы и понежнее быть.

Он снова ведётся на провокацию, но не может ничего с собой поделать (влияние Сана кажется просто космическим) и тоже откидывается назад, дёрнув напоследок подбородком. Нога аккуратно толкает мысок кеда Сонхва и вроде отступает обратно, что, в целом, тоже можно засчитать своим преимуществом.

— Как ты меня вообще нашёл здесь?

— Веришь? Случайно, — хихикает Сан, кивая официанту на поднесённые основные блюда, и тут же садится ровно, принимаясь за еду. Сонхва стоит огромных усилий не подскочить сразу следом за ним. Не сейчас. — Просто шёл по городку в своё свободное время, а тут ты так эротично ешь мясо, что люди шеи сворачивают, я просто не мог пройти мимо.

— И не свернуть шею? — усмехается Сонхва, подбирая последний кусочек стейка. Сан снова застенчиво улыбается, так что верёвка, терпеливо ожидающая своей вечерней судьбы словно загорается в сумке и прогревает воздух вокруг градусов на десять, если не выше.

Глядя на эту улыбку Сонхва думает, что скорее всего, покупка была напрасной тратой денег и скорее всего она вернётся к нему домой и станет не более чем забавным сувениром из неудавшегося отпуска. Тем временем, Сан наклоняет голову в сторону и проводит указательным пальцем по открывшейся шее вверх и вниз, всё так же миленько улыбаясь.

Сонхва тяжело сглатывает.

— Думаю, у тебя найдётся парочка способов размять мои мышцы, не так ли? — спрашивает он максимально невинным тоном и подмигивает в самом конце, от чего Сонхва уже серьёзно дёргается, чувствуя сильный прилив крови у себя внизу живота.

— Не сомневайся, — хрипит он, скрывая лицо за бокалом, судорожно допивая остатки вина. Держать лицо перед самым большим провокатором, которого он вообще встречал в своей жизни — задача не из простых. Держать совсем не своё лицо перед провокатором кажется вообще нереально.

Сонхва не спешит с ответом, когда вино заканчивается. Он задумчиво ставит бокал обратно на столик, покусывая нижнюю губу и только тогда переводит взгляд на самого Сана, кажущегося всецело увлечённым своим блюдом.

Если бы только Сан знал, каких усилий стоило Сонхва собраться с духом и не трахнуть прямо здесь, на этом столике посреди улицы, как только он плюхнулся на стул напротив. Если бы только Сан знал, каких усилий стоит Сонхва вообще держать себя в руках здесь, в этом крошечном ресторанчике в самом центре курортного городка, как по иронии судьбы, находящегося в двух шагах от злополучного магазина с альпинистским снаряжением.

Если бы только Сан знал, как свербит на языке у Сонхва спросить, что конкретно он делал в этой части городка и какой у него был маршрут прогулок, если бы он знал…

— У меня на лице что-то прилипло? — вдруг выводит его из этого странного состояния медитативного созерцания Сан, пытаясь оттереть салфеткой от своего идеального лица несуществующую крошку. Моргнув, Сонхва замечает, что тот уже закончил с ужином и на их столике уже даже лежит книжечка с торчащим чеком.

— Нет, я просто немного… задумался, — качает головой Сонхва, потянувшись рукой к книжечке, но Сан хлопает его по руке и двигает её ближе к себе. — Эй?

— Ты пялился на меня, не моргая минут пять, я тупо не решился тебя перебивать, — прыскает Сан, отдавая книжечку подошедшему официанту. — И не переживай, я могу сам за себя заплатить.

— А я за себя? — неуверенно начинает Сонхва, но и здесь Сан его уверенно перебивает.

— Я же сладкий папочка, — подмигивает он, вставая из-за столика. — Я возьму натурой. Ты хочешь пройтись до своего номера по свежему воздуху или проехаться в такси?

До их отеля идти минут десять, но внезапно снова занывший пах, кажется, имеет на этот счёт свои планы.

— Поехали в такси, сладкий папочка, — говорит он и властно бросает руку вокруг плеча Сана.

Тот снова хихикает в ответ, но тут же лезет в телефон, нажимая на иконку нужного приложения. Руку с себя он не сбрасывает.

И настроение у Сонхва снова поднимается на несколько градусов.

•••

Сонхва не покидает стойкое ощущение дежа-вю: светло-кремовые стены его отеля, приглушенный свет, кондиционер на максимум мощности и Сан, властно прижимающий его к двери и всё так же сильно напирающий бёдрами как в прошлый раз.

Они снова жадно целуются как только дверь в номер Сонхва закрывается, и ему почему-то кажется, что их случайная встреча в ресторанчике была вовсе даже не случайной, и что, похоже, Сан вообще задумал все ходы в их шахматной партии далеко наперёд.

И ещё Сонхва кажется, что он зря вообще затеял игры с покорениями кошачьих гор. Ничем хорошим это обернуться не могло, не может и сейчас и в будущем у него тоже не так много шансов выйти сухим из воды, но, с другой стороны, он уже ввяз настолько глубоко, что самому отскакивать будет слишком поздно. Поэтому он снова, очередной раз решает просто сдаться и поддаться настроению. Он целует влажно, рисуя на Сане повсюду на коже узоры языком, и медленно спускается вниз, жадно хватая тонкую кожу на шее на пути к желанным молочным ключицам.

— Эй, — мягко вскрикивает Сан сверху, слегка оттягивая Сонхва за волосы назад, как только тот припадает с засосом у излома его шеи. — Никаких меток на видимых частях тела.

Сонхва заглядывает ему в глаза, смотрит в упор и одновременно демонстрирует свою руку с явно проступающими уже фиолетовыми следами от зубов на тыльной стороне ладони.

— Ты первый начал.

Сан нежно целует следы от своих зубов так, что Сонхва снова тяжело вздрагивает всем телом. Этого он ожидал как ответ на свои претензии в самую последнюю очередь и, честно говоря, именно такая неожиданная нежность бьёт под дых сильнее, чем острая провокация.

— Извини? — шепчет в ладонь Сан, отстраняясь на небольшой шажок вглубь номера. Сонхва всё ещё не может сдвинуться с места от неожиданно нахлынувшей ностальгии по таким коротким, нежным поцелуям, милым, маленьким жестам любви и улыбочкам. Ему физически больно от каждого воспоминания, каждого кадра, которые любезно запечатлел ему мозг за те два года вместе. Настолько больно, что он практически не замечает момент, в который Сан сбрасывает свою лёгкую рубашку на пол и становится посреди номера нагой по пояс.

— Верёвку купил? — задаёт он этот самый роковой вопрос, вокруг которого они оба плясали так долго сегодня во время ужина и даже после, сидя в такси. Сонхва с огромным усилием отклеивает себя от двери, резко поддавшись вперёд, и кивает на сумку.

— Раздевайся, — тихо приказывает он с небольшой хрипотцой в горле.

Ему нужно срочно прийти в себя, желательно, за две секунды, чтобы Сан не успел заподозрить, куда улетучилось его хвалёное доминантное настроение и снова проверить телефон. Почему-то узнать, не пришло ли ему новое сообщение становится на какое-то время даже смыслом жизни. Он достаёт телефон, но Сан тут же его отбирает, спрятав себе в карман джинс.

— Давай установим небольшие правила на сегодняшнюю ночь? — мягко спрашивает он, обнимая Сонхва за пояс и нежно целуя его ключицы так, что сил смотреть вниз уже не остаётся. — Никаких засосов на видимой части тела, никаких контактов со своими телефонами, если хочешь, я отдам тебе свой. И… Позволь мне исполнить одно из самых старых моих желаний.

Деликатный и нежный Сан, находящийся настолько преступно близко, пахнущий едва заметно тёрпким, мужским парфюмом кажется ещё опаснее, чем дерзкий, энергичный и неприступный Сан. Эта дуальность и играет свою роковую роль в голове Сонхва, поэтому он едва заметно кивает на каждое из предложенных правил.

— Что ты хочешь? — едва слышно спрашивает он ему в макушку и втягивает носом слабый аромат его волос. Руки Сана тем временем ползут ниже по спине и вытягивают кромку рубашки из-под джинс, начиная расстёгивать пуговки снизу вверх. Сонхва доверчиво тянется за его руками, хотя головой понимает, что это неправильно. Так нельзя.

Нет.

Сан заглядывает ему прямо в глаза, смотря мягко, по-кошачьи. Так, что Сонхва даже немного расслабляется и теряет бдительность. Тогда Сан и решает действовать.

— Я хочу сегодня вечером видеть тебя одетым только в эти самые верёвки.


	5. Chapter 5

Сидя за крошечным столиком на двоих в ресторанчике в центре города, Сонхва смотрит в экран телефона и поражается очередной раз, насколько он был чертовски наивен в самом начале своего отпуска.

Он всерьёз думал покорить Сана, да ещё так, чтобы сломать его гордость, свою гордость, злобу на бывшего, отомстить всем за один выстрел, возможно, даже себе самому, но что он получил в итоге?

Фантастическую ночь секса, породившую целый ворох вопросов о самоидентификации, почти использованный запас презервативов, двадцатипятиметровую верёвку толщиной в ноль шесть у себя в сумке и теперь уже два контакта, которые ему не отвечают на сообщения.

Если с первым всё более-менее понятно, Сонхва скорее всего, вообще уже в чёрном списке со всеми своими сопливыми сообщениями, но почему ему уже сутки как не отвечает Сан, остаётся загадкой. Он не хочет думать, что его просто использовали ради бесплатного секса, а потом весело забыли. Он не хочет вообще думать ни о чём, кроме того, как красиво ляжет верёвка красно-чёрного плетения на голое, мускулистое тело Сана, как можно будет вывязать элегантный узор на его спине, по типу тех, которые он видел на ютубе.

В теории всё выглядит достаточно просто, да и мастера там справляются с огромным мотком «на ура». Сонхва просто не понимает, почему его оставили в такой момент?

— Чёрт возьми, Сонхва, ты даже ешь эротично, — вдруг слышит он сверху высокий голос Сана, вернувший его в чувство. Тот бесцеремонно плюхается на стул напротив и подпирает ладонями щёки, рассматривая его в упор. — В тебе есть хоть какой-то изъян?

— Полно, — тихо выдыхает он, опуская голову и поспешно пряча телефон обратно в карман.

Пускай Сан думает, что он это сделал потому что недоволен его поведением, или чтобы показать, что еда ему намного интереснее, чем эти чёртовы ямочки, пушистые волосы, уложенные в потрясающе милую, хоть и простую причёску и сверкающие как две луны глаза. Пускай Сан думает что хочет, кроме того, что Сонхва бросило в жар от одного невинного предложения и ему теперь самому хочется убежать, спрятаться в самый дальний и тёмный уголочек отеля и не отсвечивать до самого конца отпуска.

А дальше… Будет легче.

С другой стороны, Сан сам предпочёл видеть в нём сильного доминанта, а не его настоящего, так что пускай сам разгребает все последствия.

— Эй, ты что, злишься на меня? — спрашивает Сан, внезапно положив руку на левую руку Сонхва. Тот не спеша отправляет кусочек стейка в рот и медленно поднимает голову, тщательно пережёвывая пищу. Руку из-под его контроля он не выводит. Пока.

— С чего бы мне на тебя злиться? — отвечает он вопросом на вопрос и искренне надеется, что весьма тусклое освещение ресторанчика скроет румянец с его щёк. В глазах Сана одновременно поют небесный хор ангелы и зажигательно пляшут черти. Непроизвольно Сонхва облизывает нижнюю губу и хватает взглядом дёрнувшийся кадык Сана.

Очень хорошо.

Сан уже открывает рот, и Сонхва готовится к очередной колкости, которая обычно хлещет по всему телу с силой плётки, но к их столику подходит официант, и тот отвлекается на свой заказ, а их телесный контакт мгновенно сходит на нет, хотя рука всё ещё чувствует тепло руки Сана. Сонхва тем временем ворует немножко времени, чтобы получше его рассмотреть и получить хотя бы крошку преимущества в игре, в которой он внезапно получил в соперники дракона семидесятого уровня, будучи начинающим ведьмаком и имеющим в запасе только верёвку и лук с деревянными стрелами.

— Расстегни верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, — тихо говорит он, как только официант наконец, от них удаляется.

— Зачем?

Сонхва долго смотрит ему в глаза, прямо в упор, стараясь удержать максимально серьёзное выражение лица. Если и бороться игрушечными стрелами, то максимально эффективно.

— Я хочу.

В ответ Сан дёргает левой бровью, едва усмехаясь на запрос, но в следующую секунду прикусывает уголок нижней губы, и одним простым движением щелкает пуговицей так, что становится видно его чётко очерченные поцелованные солнцем ключицы.

— Хочу покусать тебя так, чтобы от боли ты мог думать только обо мне, — медленно проговаривает Сонхва, отправляя в рот очередной кусочек стейка и внезапно улыбается. На этот раз уже Сан не выдерживает атаку и отводит взгляд в сторону, улыбаясь даже немного смущённо.

На их стол ставят первые закуски: редька, кимчи, рис. Сан вежливо кланяется в ответ, а под столом Сонхва чувствует на своей стопе его ногу.

— Отличный план, — отвечает тот с ухмылкой на губах. — Расскажи мне, что ещё ты бы хотел сделать?

— Пожалуйста, — негромко добавляет Сонхва, пригубив вино из своего бокала.

— Что?

— Ты забыл добавить волшебное слово. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста.

Сан морщится, откинувшись на спинку стула и легонько качает головой.

— У меня до сих пор спина болит от твоих зубов. Мог бы и понежнее быть.

Он снова ведётся на провокацию, но не может ничего с собой поделать (влияние Сана кажется просто космическим) и тоже откидывается назад, дёрнув напоследок подбородком. Нога аккуратно толкает мысок кеда Сонхва и вроде отступает обратно, что, в целом, тоже можно засчитать своим преимуществом.

— Как ты меня вообще нашёл здесь?

— Веришь? Случайно, — хихикает Сан, кивая официанту на поднесённые основные блюда, и тут же садится ровно, принимаясь за еду. Сонхва стоит огромных усилий не подскочить сразу следом за ним. Не сейчас. — Просто шёл по городку в своё свободное время, а тут ты так эротично ешь мясо, что люди шеи сворачивают, я просто не мог пройти мимо.

— И не свернуть шею? — усмехается Сонхва, подбирая последний кусочек стейка. Сан снова застенчиво улыбается, так что верёвка, терпеливо ожидающая своей вечерней судьбы словно загорается в сумке и прогревает воздух вокруг градусов на десять, если не выше.

Глядя на эту улыбку Сонхва думает, что скорее всего, покупка была напрасной тратой денег и скорее всего она вернётся к нему домой и станет не более чем забавным сувениром из неудавшегося отпуска. Тем временем, Сан наклоняет голову в сторону и проводит указательным пальцем по открывшейся шее вверх и вниз, всё так же миленько улыбаясь.

Сонхва тяжело сглатывает.

— Думаю, у тебя найдётся парочка способов размять мои мышцы, не так ли? — спрашивает он максимально невинным тоном и подмигивает в самом конце, от чего Сонхва уже серьёзно дёргается, чувствуя сильный прилив крови у себя внизу живота.

— Не сомневайся, — хрипит он, скрывая лицо за бокалом, судорожно допивая остатки вина. Держать лицо перед самым большим провокатором, которого он вообще встречал в своей жизни — задача не из простых. Держать совсем не своё лицо перед провокатором кажется вообще нереально.

Сонхва не спешит с ответом, когда вино заканчивается. Он задумчиво ставит бокал обратно на столик, покусывая нижнюю губу и только тогда переводит взгляд на самого Сана, кажущегося всецело увлечённым своим блюдом.

Если бы только Сан знал, каких усилий стоило Сонхва собраться с духом и не трахнуть прямо здесь, на этом столике посреди улицы, как только он плюхнулся на стул напротив. Если бы только Сан знал, каких усилий стоит Сонхва вообще держать себя в руках здесь, в этом крошечном ресторанчике в самом центре курортного городка, как по иронии судьбы, находящегося в двух шагах от злополучного магазина с альпинистским снаряжением.

Если бы только Сан знал, как свербит на языке у Сонхва спросить, что конкретно он делал в этой части городка и какой у него был маршрут прогулок, если бы он знал…

— У меня на лице что-то прилипло? — вдруг выводит его из этого странного состояния медитативного созерцания Сан, пытаясь оттереть салфеткой от своего идеального лица несуществующую крошку. Моргнув, Сонхва замечает, что тот уже закончил с ужином и на их столике уже даже лежит книжечка с торчащим чеком.

— Нет, я просто немного… задумался, — качает головой Сонхва, потянувшись рукой к книжечке, но Сан хлопает его по руке и двигает её ближе к себе. — Эй?

— Ты пялился на меня, не моргая минут пять, я тупо не решился тебя перебивать, — прыскает Сан, отдавая книжечку подошедшему официанту. — И не переживай, я могу сам за себя заплатить.

— А я за себя? — неуверенно начинает Сонхва, но и здесь Сан его уверенно перебивает.

— Я же сладкий папочка, — подмигивает он, вставая из-за столика. — Я возьму натурой. Ты хочешь пройтись до своего номера по свежему воздуху или проехаться в такси?

До их отеля идти минут десять, но внезапно снова занывший пах, кажется, имеет на этот счёт свои планы.

— Поехали в такси, сладкий папочка, — говорит он и властно бросает руку вокруг плеча Сана.

Тот снова хихикает в ответ, но тут же лезет в телефон, нажимая на иконку нужного приложения. Руку с себя он не сбрасывает.

И настроение у Сонхва снова поднимается на несколько градусов.

•••

Сонхва не покидает стойкое ощущение дежа-вю: светло-кремовые стены его отеля, приглушенный свет, кондиционер на максимум мощности и Сан, властно прижимающий его к двери и всё так же сильно напирающий бёдрами как в прошлый раз.

Они снова жадно целуются как только дверь в номер Сонхва закрывается, и ему почему-то кажется, что их случайная встреча в ресторанчике была вовсе даже не случайной, и что, похоже, Сан вообще задумал все ходы в их шахматной партии далеко наперёд.

И ещё Сонхва кажется, что он зря вообще затеял игры с покорениями кошачьих гор. Ничем хорошим это обернуться не могло, не может и сейчас и в будущем у него тоже не так много шансов выйти сухим из воды, но, с другой стороны, он уже ввяз настолько глубоко, что самому отскакивать будет слишком поздно. Поэтому он снова, очередной раз решает просто сдаться и поддаться настроению. Он целует влажно, рисуя на Сане повсюду на коже узоры языком, и медленно спускается вниз, жадно хватая тонкую кожу на шее на пути к желанным молочным ключицам.

— Эй, — мягко вскрикивает Сан сверху, слегка оттягивая Сонхва за волосы назад, как только тот припадает с засосом у излома его шеи. — Никаких меток на видимых частях тела.

Сонхва заглядывает ему в глаза, смотрит в упор и одновременно демонстрирует свою руку с явно проступающими уже фиолетовыми следами от зубов на тыльной стороне ладони.

— Ты первый начал.

Сан нежно целует следы от своих зубов так, что Сонхва снова тяжело вздрагивает всем телом. Этого он ожидал как ответ на свои претензии в самую последнюю очередь и, честно говоря, именно такая неожиданная нежность бьёт под дых сильнее, чем острая провокация.

— Извини? — шепчет в ладонь Сан, отстраняясь на небольшой шажок вглубь номера. Сонхва всё ещё не может сдвинуться с места от неожиданно нахлынувшей ностальгии по таким коротким, нежным поцелуям, милым, маленьким жестам любви и улыбочкам. Ему физически больно от каждого воспоминания, каждого кадра, которые любезно запечатлел ему мозг за те два года вместе. Настолько больно, что он практически не замечает момент, в который Сан сбрасывает свою лёгкую рубашку на пол и становится посреди номера нагой по пояс.

— Верёвку купил? — задаёт он этот самый роковой вопрос, вокруг которого они оба плясали так долго сегодня во время ужина и даже после, сидя в такси. Сонхва с огромным усилием отклеивает себя от двери, резко поддавшись вперёд, и кивает на сумку.

— Раздевайся, — тихо приказывает он с небольшой хрипотцой в горле.

Ему нужно срочно прийти в себя, желательно, за две секунды, чтобы Сан не успел заподозрить, куда улетучилось его хвалёное доминантное настроение и снова проверить телефон. Почему-то узнать, не пришло ли ему новое сообщение становится на какое-то время даже смыслом жизни. Он достаёт телефон, но Сан тут же его отбирает, спрятав себе в карман джинс.

— Давай установим небольшие правила на сегодняшнюю ночь? — мягко спрашивает он, обнимая Сонхва за пояс и нежно целуя его ключицы так, что сил смотреть вниз уже не остаётся. — Никаких засосов на видимой части тела, никаких контактов со своими телефонами, если хочешь, я отдам тебе свой. И… Позволь мне исполнить одно из самых старых моих желаний.

Деликатный и нежный Сан, находящийся настолько преступно близко, пахнущий едва заметно тёрпким, мужским парфюмом кажется ещё опаснее, чем дерзкий, энергичный и неприступный Сан. Эта дуальность и играет свою роковую роль в голове Сонхва, поэтому он едва заметно кивает на каждое из предложенных правил.

— Что ты хочешь? — едва слышно спрашивает он ему в макушку и втягивает носом слабый аромат его волос. Руки Сана тем временем ползут ниже по спине и вытягивают кромку рубашки из-под джинс, начиная расстёгивать пуговки снизу вверх. Сонхва доверчиво тянется за его руками, хотя головой понимает, что это неправильно. Так нельзя.

Нет.

Сан заглядывает ему прямо в глаза, смотря мягко, по-кошачьи. Так, что Сонхва даже немного расслабляется и теряет бдительность. Тогда Сан и решает действовать.

— Я хочу сегодня вечером видеть тебя одетым только в эти самые верёвки.


	6. Chapter 6

Если бы Сонхва надумал писать книгу о своей жизни, то в первую очередь бы написал подробный и дотошный разбор характера Сана, который так успешно действует ему на нервы уже целую неделю: с одной стороны дерзкий и независимый, которому ничего не стоит разрушить всю твою личную жизнь, пусть даже она мертва уже давно. С другой стороны, то, как он это делает… Сонхва не может забыть выражение его глаз, когда он доверил себя обвязать верёвками. Эта бесконечная искренняя нежность, осторожные, деликатные движения, неподдельная забота в голосе…

Сонхва готов простить ему даже выходку с телефоном, лишь бы ещё раз увидеть настолько высокую концентрацию любви в воздухе. Он готов даже полностью разорвать все связи с… бывшим, лишь бы Сан ответил ему «да». И этот тип влечения пугает даже сильнее тех бабочек в животе, которые испытывает обычный человек, когда влюбляется.

Сонхва до сих пор сомневается, что то, что он испытывает сейчас называется влюблённостью. Это что-то похуже, что-то намного сильнее и страшнее. Он не хочет давать понятия тому, что происходит. Он вообще не хочет задумываться о Сане и обо всём, что случится за пределами стен отеля потому что если так поразмыслить — а что он вообще о нём знает?

Исключая любовь к нестандартному сексу, играм и котикам?

Сонхва тяжело сглатывает эту мысль, стараясь не особо концентрироваться на грустном. Секс отлично прочищает мозги от лишнего негатива и неправильных мыслей о бывшем. Какой смысл иррационально желать быть с Саном, если он всё ещё не оправился от разрыва?

Какой смысл тащить груз прошлого в возможно, новые отношения и тем самым, портить их с самого их невнятного начала? Не проще было бы вообще отключить голову и отнестись к курортному роману исключительно как к весёлому времяпровождению с плёткой в зубах, а уже потом вернуться домой и всё же закрыть ту самую злополучную дверь, которая и не даёт распахнуть новую?

В любом случае, у него остаётся не так много времени, чтобы насладиться утекающим временем с Саном и счастливо уехать обратно к себе в клинику пахать с утра до ночи, а там уже что-нибудь, да само придумается. Наверное.

Сонхва решает наконец вылезти за пределы отеля и позволить себе хотя бы немного насладиться городком. В голове всё ещё играет голос бывшего о том, как они могли бы прогуляться погожим вечером по набережной, захватив по рожку мороженого, звенит надоедливым колоколом, перемешивается со смехом Сана и бьёт, бьёт, бьёт изо всех сил, пока не станет совсем невыносимо. Пока он не перестанет задыхаться.

Пока он не успокоится уже навсегда.

Сонхва трясёт головой, словно это поможет вытряхнуть все эти мысли, роящиеся в его голове как в осином улье, и понимает, что находится в холле отеля совершенно один. За стойкой администрации никого, что очень странно: сейчас совет от местного, куда можно было бы так сходить, чтобы мысли в голове растерялись хотя бы немного, мог бы быть очень кстати.

Он подходит ближе, неуверенно заглядывая под саму стойку и сам не понимая, зачем. Можно подумать, что администратор отеля хочет поиграть с ним в прятки и поэтому забрался под стол в надежде быть незамеченным? Сонхва иногда сам себя не понимает. Он всё так же неловко топчется у входа, а потом достаёт телефон и пишет Сану. Судя по его загару и замечательной ориентации по городу, он, должно быть, здесь уже очень давно. И если ему сегодня увидеть администратора будет не судьба, то хотя бы может, удастся немного потрогать эту прекрасную задницу?

Полностью поглощённый в свой телефон Сонхва выходит из отеля и осматривается по сторонам, как только текст сообщения улетает получателю: улицы уже начинают потихоньку освещаться фонарями, но на небе ещё достаточно светло и приятно, жара уже плавно перетекает в приятную тёплую ночь, словом — идеальная погода для романтических прогулок под ручку со своей второй половинкой.

Если бы она у Сонхва была.

С: « _Учитывая специфику городка, ты можешь пойти куда угодно_ »

С: « _Всё равно попадёшь на достопримечательность или интересный уголок_ »

Сан отвечает как всегда, в своём репертуаре. Сонхва вздыхает, закатывая глаза на секунду, а потом всё же набирает ответ, остановившись на красном у светофора.

СХ: « _Вроде и ответил, а вроде и в жопу послал_ »

Как бы не складывались их отношения вокруг постели, при всём их влечении друг к дружке, Сонхва не может не признать, что в обычной жизни Сан очень простой и прямолинейный. И это ещё больше добавляет ему очков в воображаемую карму и список хорошего в Сане, снова перевешивает негатив и Сонхва снова начинает тонуть.

Он не спеша проходится вдоль широкой улицы, служащей, судя по всему, главной магистралью города вниз, к пляжам и скалистому берегу. Здесь в такое время расположились, в основном, парочки, сидя в обнимочку на больших камнях, щедро разбросанных по всему пляжу. Сонхва вздыхает, стараясь подавить в себе стариковские возмущения по поводу слишком много позволяющей себе молодёжи, и сам садится на один из таких камней, задумчиво глядя в море тёмно-синего цвета, где ещё плещутся редкие блики солнечного света.

Он мог бы точно так же сидеть здесь и с бывшим, наблюдая появление звёзд над тихой морской гладью, тихонько перешучиваясь, шепча милые глупости, просто держась за руки. Он мог бы затащить сюда сопротивляющегося Сана, воображающего себя пупом земли, они громким смехом бы распугали все парочки, а потом явно устроили что-то слабо вписывающееся в моральные рамки общества, но Сонхва бы не жалел.

Если бы Сан открылся ему чуточку больше.

Если бы Сан позволил хотя бы на минуточку стать ближе.

Он сидит на пляже ещё добрый час, стараясь медитировать на спокойное море чёрного цвета, но ближе к ночи поднимается небольшой холодный ветер, так что приходится всё же возвращаться в уютный, но душный номер отеля, где буквально всё, каждый сантиметр площади напоминает о Сане и нереализованных надеждах. Сонхва старается проскочить в сторону выхода максимально незаметно, но то и дело случайно натыкается на прячущиеся под тёмными покрывалами парочки, пришедшие сюда явно не рефлексировать над своими поступками. Да и может ли он их винить, если и сам только что всерьёз размышлял затащить сюда Сана и заняться практически тем же?

Ближе к ночи уличные огни уже полностью выкручивают вывески на полную яркость и главная туристическая улица города внезапно становится похожа на бродвей — громкая музыка, смеющиеся люди и дискотеки буквально в каждом втором заведении. На середине улицы Сонхва не выдерживает и заворачивает в одно из таких местечек: на входе здесь девушки танцуют гоу-гоу в коротких юбочках на высоких каблуках, а сам вход внутрь оказывается не свободным.

Сонхва всё равно — куда угодно, лишь бы не к мыслям.

Модная музыка с утроенным усердием бьёт по ушам, и это помогает выбросить из головы всё то, что лезет, лезет без конца. Телефон в кармане коротко жужжит оповещением — Сонхва молниеносно отключает блокировку экрана.

С: « _Мне скучно_ »

С: « _Ты где?_ »

С: « _Чё делаешь сейчас?_ »

Хорошая попытка, Сан, но смысла в ней ноль. Ты ещё никогда, ни разу не изменял своим планам и не выбирал Сонхва вместо всего остального, что происходит в твоей тайной жизни, доступа к которой у него нет и не появится никогда. Ему даже становится интересно: а что, если они случайно пересекутся в этом клубе? Что произойдёт, если Сонхва выбьет его из распланированной колеи событий?

Сонхва не раз задавался вопросом, какие могут быть на отдыхе регулярные дела у Сана, если ему действительно поверить и отбросить подозрения в неразборчивом сексе? Вторая возможная мысль — он работает, но кем он может работать? Фриланс? Тогда почему у него прямо такое строгое расписание?

Поэтому он решает просто отложить телефон снова в карман, оставив сообщения неотвеченными, но тут его за плечо кто-то осторожно хлопает, и Сонхва поворачивается с резвостью ужаленного тигра: вдруг это Сан вот так внаглую вычислил его попытки сыграть в шпиона и уже издевательски стучит по плечу, чтобы с удовольствием макнуть лицом в его некрасивую дурно пахнущую актёрскую игру.

— Х… Хонджун? — вместо этого спрашивает Сонхва, разглядывая ярко-красные пряди парня перед собой, смутно напоминающего его соседа по комнате в общаге в университете.

— Значит, не ошибся, Сонхва, друг мой!

Хонджун совсем не изменился с момента их выпуска, разве что подстригся и перекрасился, но так ему тоже очень к лицу. Они тепло обнимаются, и на лице Сонхва наконец появляется искренняя улыбка.

— Из всех возможных мест на земле мы с тобой пересеклись в курортном городке на берегу моря в каком-то затрапезном ночном клубе? Серьёзно?

Хонджун счастливо смеётся, коротко качнув головой.

— Сам поверить не могу, тем более, что я вообще-то проездом здесь, нужно было кое-что забрать, и уже на завтра у меня самолёт домой. А сюда вообще пришёл по какому-то импульсу. Наверное, тебя почувствовал!

— Думаю, что это судьба, — соглашается Сонхва с широкой улыбкой на лице, а потом кивает носом на барную стойку. — И нам необходимо это отметить! Сто лет тебя не видел, дружище, соскучился кошмар!

— Ох, и это мне говорит человек, который выл от желания переселиться на последнем курсе? — со смехом отвечает ему Хонджун, слегка боднув кулаком в плечо. Сонхва поднимает глаза к потолку и издаёт странный звук.

— Не напоминай, Джуни, просто не напоминай, — стонет он сквозь смех, пока они пробираются к бару. Здесь кажется тише и спокойнее. Идеальная среда для счастливых воспоминаний из университета, когда самым сложным решением в жизни Сонхва было пойти вечером в интернет-кафе с Хонджуном или позавтракать с утра чем-то больше, чем тарелкой риса с кимчи.

Они заказывают по коктейлю, который уходит просто моментально, потом ещё один, и ещё один. Музыка уже не кажется такой громкой и противной, да и вообще, всё становится лучше, если рядом есть Хонджун — сейчас Сонхва даже немного жалеет, что контакты с ним оборвались после выпуска. Он жалеет, что тогда был глупым и вспыльчивым, и что позволил эмоциям взять верх над разумом.

Хонджун — прекрасный друг, добрый и бескорыстный.

— Мы, кстати, недавно о тебе с Минги вспоминали, ты помнишь такого? — немного заплетающимся языком спрашивает Хонджун, неуверенно качаясь на стуле. Сонхва подхватывает его под локоть, чуть покачав головой. Алкоголь он пить так и не научился.

— Как его забудешь, — слишком громко восклицает Сонхва, глядя как Хонджун залпом допивает остатки из своего бокала и жестом подзывает бармена в их угол. — А тебе может, хватит?

— Поговори мне здесь, предатель, — драматично вздыхает он, выкладывая на стойку несколько купюр. — Что-то я не помню, как ты обо мне так заботился в универе.

— Тебе и не нужно было на следующий день в аэропорт, — хихикает Сонхва, слегка его приобнимая, чтобы тот не упал. — Ну, так что там Минги? Мне нужны ваши номера телефонов и устроить встречу втроём, как в старые добрые времена.

— Он решил открыть тематическое кафе в одном здании с комиксами и гиковским фанстаффом. И знаешь что? Очень удачно! Теперь тоже постоянно в работе! Как и ты! Все меня бросили! Никому не нужен старый Джуни!

— Да, последний коктейль был явно лишним, — вздыхает Сонхва, допивая свой, и становится на ноги. Он и сам не чувствует себя верхом трезвости, но зато прекрасно замечает несколько липких взглядов от любителей стащить всё что плохо лежит, поэтому он аккуратно кладёт вещи Хонджуна себе в карман и обнимает его за пояс.

— Конечно, нужен, о чём ещё разговор, Джуни, — приговаривает он, поглаживая за спину. — Ты не устал? Не хочешь подышать свежим воздухом?

— Мне было так одиноко без тебя, Хва, — вздыхает он, позволяя снять себя со стула, но в последний момент хватается за коктейль и допивает его несколькими мелкими глотками. — Ты даже представить не можешь. И скажи, я тебе настолько надоел, что ты сменил номер, да?

Сонхва качает головой, пытаясь пробраться к выходу из ночного заведения. Видимо, волею случая они оба выбрали самый модный клуб города, иначе, почему здесь толпится так много народа, он объяснить не может. Хорошо что Хонджун очень податливый и мягкий, когда напьётся, так что хотя бы с этим проблем возникнуть не должно.

— Нет, я сменил номер, потому что мне дали рабочий телефон с новым номером, за который платит начальство, так что пришлось закрыть старый, чтобы деньги со счёта не снимались без дела.

На улице Сонхва немного закладывает уши, но через пару секунд становится немного легче дышать, легче воспринимать реальность. Хонджун поднимает на него голову и недоверчиво смотрит прямо в глаза.

— То есть, ты меня не бросал?

— Нет же! Скажи…

— И я тебе не надоел?

— Нет, пойдём-ка…

— Сонхва, я так по тебе скучал, давай больше не будем разрывать контакты?

Хонджун снова кладёт голову на его грудь и, судя по всему, довольно улыбается. Сонхва вздыхает, смиренно поглаживая его по спине и уже в третий раз пытается свести разговор в нужное русло.

— Джуни, солнце моё, я тоже очень хочу продолжать с тобой общаться, но ответь, где ты остановился на эту ночь?

— Но я не хочу останавливаться, — слабо возражает тот, потихоньку всё же начиная сдвигаться вслед за Сонхва, когда тот делает первые неуверенные шаги в сторону своего отеля. — Пошли петь! В норебан! Здесь должны быть круглосуточные, я уверен!

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше сейчас подышать воздухом, — мягко говорит он, потихоньку набирая прогулочную скорость ходьбы. Хонджун всё ещё пытается сопротивляться, но идёт следом за Сонхва небольшими шажками. — Пройдёмся сейчас, вспомним, где ты остановился и пойдём туда?

— Но как же норебан?

— И в норебан зайдём, конечно. Хотя знаешь, давай я лучше сначала зайду к себе в номер? Хочу переодеться. Да и ты умоешься, а?

Хорошо, что он снял номер конкретно в этом отеле — идти оказывается совсем недалеко. Он первым проталкивает Хонджуна в холл, задержавшись буквально на секунду, чтобы поправить шнурок от ботинка, и когда двери открываются уже перед ним, то застаёт Хонджуна висящим на стойке администратора и мило ему улыбающегося Сана по ту сторону.

— Хва! Где ты был, Сонхва? — восклицает он, тут же кидаясь ему на шею, как только тот подходит ближе. Он сдержанно подхватывает Хонджуна за спину, не сводя глаз с Сана, который вообще сейчас больше напоминает статичную двухмерную картинку, а не себя самого в обычной жизни.

Маленькая золотистая табличка с надписью «Чхве Сан» на груди кричит за себя как никакая другая деталь в этом холле, и именно она аккуратно становится на место недостающей детальки паззла и сразу отвечает на несколько мучивших Сонхва вопросов одновременно.

Значит, вот куда он пропадал все эти дни. И вот какие у него, оказывается, дела. Очень интересно.

— Давай не будем усложнять работу людям и просто поднимемся наверх, — нежно просит Сонхва, уводя Хонджуна к лифтам. Он всё так же не в состоянии оборвать зрительный контакт с Саном, всё так же замершим в одной позе.

— Я так тебя люблю, Сонхва, не бросай меня больше, — внезапно говорит Хонджун значительно более тихим голосом, когда двери лифта открываются перед ними в холле, но учитывая гробовую тишину, усиленную эффектом шока — Сонхва уверен — Сан это услышал чётко и без искажений.

Он заталкивает уже достаточно вялого и сонного Хонджуна в лифт, нажимает кнопку и подаёт голос только тогда, когда они оказываются на его этаже. И почему-то он очень надеется, что камеры наблюдения не способны записывать звук.

— Я тоже очень тебя люблю, Джуни, ты — мой самый лучший друг. А теперь давай мы с тобой умоемся и проспимся до твоего завтрашнего рейса, хорошо?


	7. Chapter 7

— Мне подозвать управляющего что тебя нет на месте или ты прекратишь прятаться добровольно? — задаёт вопрос Сонхва в пустой холл отеля.

На огромных часах над лифтом стрелки показывают половину третьего утра. Хонджун засыпает в его постели практически мгновенно, стоило ему только упасть на кровать, что хорошо. Сан подозрительно громко молчит в мессенджере, что уже совсем не хорошо.

Именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы сложить Хонджуна, развалившегося на кровати в позе снежинки, и лечь спать рядышком, он как дурак спускается обратно в холл и стоит в абсолютной тишине уже пару минут, явно ожидая чуда.

— Хватит придуриваться, мне плевать, что ты здесь работаешь, а не отдыхаешь в качестве сладкого папочки, я всё равно собираюсь завтра отшлёпать твою непослушную задницу.

Ноль реакции.

Сонхва эта ситуация начинает потихоньку раздражать. Каким-то шестым чувством он знает, что Сан здесь и прекрасно его слышит, но зачем-то упрямо продолжает прятаться, словно это может решить разом все проблемы.

— Если ты ревнуешь к Хонджуну, то зря.

Ноль реакции.

— Это не один из моих бывших, а просто друг с университета. Или у меня уже нет права с кем-то просто дружить, если в дело не вовлечена постель?

— Зачем так орать? Я уже в туалет сходить не могу? — внезапно слышится голос Сана из-за спины Сонхва. Тот оборачивается и видит его недовольно стоящую у двери от помещения для персонала фигуру во всё той же белой рубашке с золотистой табличкой.

— Может, мне нужен сейчас запасной фен, а на ресепшене никого, что делать, куда жаловаться? — уже тише отвечает Сонхва, постучав кончиками ногтей по стеклянной стойке. Сан недовольно поджимает губы и скрывается во всё том же помещении.

Сонхва даже не успевает придумать фразы, при помощи которой можно было бы его оттуда выкурить, как он снова появляется в холле, сжимая в руках небольшую коробку белого цвета.

— Фен. Будешь им сушить прекрасные красные пряди твоего просто друга из универа. Когда они вспотеют после классного дружеского траха. Резину найдёшь внутри, смазки у тебя ещё было валом. Пока.

Сонхва не двигается ни на сантиметр на протяжении всей пламенной речи Сана. Только позволяет себе усмехнуться на последние его слова и дёрнуть левой бровью на пару секунд.

— Интересно, если связать тебе руки проводом от фена, а потом отшлёпать прямо здесь, под камерами наблюдения, ты наконец начнёшь думать головой, а не жопой и сделаешь выводы, почему я стою сейчас в холле и пытаюсь поговорить с тобой, а не дружески трахаю Хонджуна, прости Господи?

Сан молчит несколько секунд, но потом его плечи опускаются на пару сантиметров, и он кладёт коробку с феном себе под стойку. Он поворачивается к нему обратно, смотрит прямо в глаза, в упор, но на этот раз Сонхва не в состоянии даже прочитать, что конкретно он хочет этим сказать, а вслух спросить он не решается. Впрочем, слишком долго ждать не приходится.

— Тебе правда плевать, что я здесь за прислугу?

Сонхва тяжело вздыхает, закрывая глаза на секунду. Сложно это признать, но Сонхва даже чувствует некоторое облегчение. Он бы не выдержал долго в компании богатенького испорченного мальчика. Не веб-кам проститутка, не фрилансящий фрик, а обычный администратор очень дорогого отеля в курортном городке, лучше и придумать нельзя.

— Я тебе не вру. Не вижу смысла разрывать доверие.

— Не говори такие вещи, пожалуйста.

Голос Сана вдруг становится тише, он говорит эту фразу практически шёпотом, низко опустив голову. Едва ли это из-за того, что его так волнует это живое кино, снимающееся перед охраной в прямом эфире. Сонхва тяжело сглатывает и делает один шаг к нему ближе.

— Я тебе доверяю, Сан.

— Зря, — он отступает на шаг, не поднимая головы. — Иди спать, Сонхва. Твой друг пьян и возможно, нуждается в помощи сейчас. Я напишу завтра вечером как закончу смену и высплюсь. А сейчас пожалуйста, умоляю, уходи.

Его голос едва заметно дрожит, и Сонхва это чувствует. Он чувствует, как воздух между ними становится всё более и более напряжённым, и что одно лишнее слово, и Сан действительно может его грубо выгнать, а потом потерять работу.

Поэтому он отступает на несколько шагов. И только потом тихо проговаривает, прежде чем вызвать лифт:

— Тебе не нужно настолько захлопываться в себе, неважно, что такого страшного произошло в твоей жизни до нашей встречи.

Ответа на эту фразу он не слышит. Сейчас он даже не смотрит на Сана, только терпеливо дожидается, пока закроются двери лифта за его спиной.

И говорит то же самое уже себе.

•••

— Я пригласил тебя к себе только потому что у меня есть пара девайсов и мне бы не хотелось тащить их через весь отель к тебе, так что если ты начнёшь д…

Сонхва его не особо слушает, осматривая гораздо более скромно обставленную комнату, чем его номер. Но, несмотря на это, она кажется очень миленькой. Возможно, потому что в ней нет этой вычурной нежилой стерильности вроде постоянно убранной постели, пары безвкусных картин и практически пустого шкафа как у него самого.

У Сана наведён относительный порядок, но глаз выцепляет небольшие мелочи, добавляющие ещё больше невинного шарма его комнате, вроде чашки на полу или вещи, выглядывающей из-за шкафа или небольшой плюшевой собаки на кое-как убранной постели. Её Сонхва и берёт в руки, плюхаясь в кресло и начиная тискать плюшевые щёки. Хотелось бы и ему жить так, как хочет он сам, а не отталкиваясь от работы, статуса, человека, с которым делишь постель.

Сонхва бы хотелось делить постель с вот таким Саном.

— Если я его случайно похищу, заплатишь ли ты мне миллион мелкими купюрами в качестве выкупа?

— Зачем тебе выкуп, ты и так бабла гребёшь самосвалом раз отдыхаешь здесь, — перебивает его Сан, в два прыжка оказавшийся возле Сонхва, и отбирает собаку, нежно погладив по плюшевой голове. — И да, стебать меня Шибером тоже очень плохая идея, говорят, за это отрубают руки и ноги.

— Но он же классный, — возражает Сонхва, всё ещё протягивая руки в его сторону. Он несколько раз сжимает руки в кулаки и отпускает пальцы, всё ещё пытаясь достать до плюшевых щёк собаки. — Как его вообще можно обижать? Дай мне его, пожалуйста.

Выражение лица Сана немного смягчается, он откладывает игрушку обратно на кровать, а потом возвращается и садится верхом на колени Сонхва, легко обнимая его за плечи.

— Потом. Если захочешь.

Сан не даёт ему вставить ответ, целуя очень нежно, почти невесомо. Сонхва тянется за продолжением, прижимает его ближе к себе, целует в таком же неспешном, тягучем ритме. Его руки аккуратно поглаживают горячую, немного мокрую широкую спину, обтянутую одной майкой-алкоголичкой, а в голову всё ещё лезут мысли со вчерашней ночи.

Если он не хочет устанавливать доверие в их отношениях, то тогда почему им двоим сейчас настолько комфортно и уютно в объятиях друг друга? Если нет никаких «мы», то почему ему открылись и показали своё, хоть и временное, но убежище? Если этот разговор вчера действительно состоялся, то почему сегодня нет его продолжения? Тема же очень важная.

В то же время поцелуи Сана — нежные, горячие, влажные — отвлекают от назойливых мыслей, которые с каждой секундой, проведенной вместе, тают как лёд в погожий весенний день. Пока он с Саном, он не думает ни о чём другом.

И он очень благодарен, что сегодняшняя их встреча проходит на его территории.

Сонхва осторожно обхватывает губами его сухую, чуть солоноватую шею и целует всё ниже и ниже, чувствуя, как пальцы Сана смыкаются на его затылке и осторожно, медленно тянут за волосы.

— Что-то не так? — шепчет он, отрываясь от своего занятия буквально на секунду. Глаза Сана тёмные, полуприкрытые за длинными чёрными ресницами. Сонхва видит в их отражении себя, своё желание.

И это заводит.

— Просто хотел посмотреть тебе в глаза, — улыбается Сан, отпуская его волосы. — Ты очень красивый.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь сделать… — отвечает ему Сонхва, украв маленький поцелуй из его ещё влажных губ.

— Сделать что? — невинно наклоняет голову на бок Сан, ногтями слегка царапая его затылок. И это настолько приятно, что Сонхва почти сбивается с мысли, концентрируясь на своих ощущениях и мягкой, кошачьей улыбке Сана.

Он мог бы убить за эти ямочки.

— Сделать что, Сонхва? — повторяет он вопрос, проезжаясь бёдрами по ногам.

— Выпороть тебя, — выдыхает он, руками с силой хватаясь за его ягодицы, заставляя проехаться бёдрами по себе ещё и ещё. — Стеком, плётками, что там у тебя есть, неси всё.

— Меня? За что? — хихикает Сан, продолжая массировать затылок Сонхва и одновременно кататься по нему через одежду. Ему приходится глубоко вдохнуть прежде чем он стряхивает Сана со своих колен на пол и прижимает его спину одной ногой.

— Встанешь на колени или ляжешь на мои?

— А ты понимаешь толк в извращениях, — ухмыляется Сан, закусив одну губу. Он встаёт на ноги и стягивает с себя майку (Сонхва ещё раз позволяет себе залюбоваться его прекрасно сложенным телом) и идёт к шкафу, выуживая оттуда плотный полупрозрачный голографический пакет. — Выбирай что нравится.

— Раздевайся, — тихо приказывает Сонхва, хватая руками брошенный в него пакет. Внутри оказывается не так много интересных вещей: кожаная плеть из тонких плоских полосок, такая же плеть, но с небольшими металлическими узелками на концах и два стека с хлопушками на концах: резиновый и, кажется, кожаный. На дне пакета обнаруживается небольшой кляп с шариком посередине, но пока что он ему не понадобится. Почему-то Сонхва приносит удовольствие сама мысль от острого разговора во время порки. Пока Сан сбрасывает в угол свои шорты и трусы, Сонхва пробует у себя на левой руке первую плеть: звук она издаёт прикольный, а по ощущениям его как будто погладили.

— Да, она чисто для красоты и пугать непуганных, — соглашается с ним Сан и становится на колени справа от его ног. Сонхва тут же выпрямляется в кресле, пересаживаясь на самый краешек, поглаживая его голову, пока тот уверенно ложится на колени, выпячивая задницу в потолок. След от укуса на спине уже становится почти незаметным, только розовато-желтоватое пятнышко, наверное, нужно будет скоро обновить.

Если Сан позволит, конечно.

Вторая плеть лупит намного больнее — на руке остаётся очень хорошо заметный красный след, который очень долго полыхает болью. Такое очень интересно, но всё же, наверное, сегодня он остановится на стеках и просто ладонях. Одним мягким жестом Сонхва опускает голову Сана вниз и осторожно шлёпает его ягодицу ладонью, словно примеряясь.

— Я даже стесняюсь спросить, на что ты рассчитывал, храня в номере такое добро? — спрашивает у него Сонхва, любуясь его круглыми белыми ягодицами. Желание нарядить их в розовое, а то и вовсе красное всплывает в голове словно сирена при пожаре — внезапно и хлёстко, словно его самого только что отшлёпали. — Что тебя будет шлёпать каждую неделю новый папочка? Этими девайсами?

После того, как он отвёл сегодня утром достаточно помятого Хонджуна сперва к нему в отель, а потом и в аэропорт, у него было немного времени, чтобы освоить технику спанкинга. Ничего сложного, главное — просто не переусердствовать, ведь удовольствие должны получать обе стороны. Сан вроде как сам попросил себя отшлёпать, тем более, на собственной территории, что должно быть для него легче психологически.

— Или что меня накажут однажды, но за всё сразу, — хрипит снизу он, дёрнув задницей словно хотел поставить в этом разговоре жирную точку.

Сонхва с этим не согласен и с новым, более сильным ударом по другой ягодице, позволяет себе продолжить эту беседу.

— Учитывая, что ты вёл себя как говнюк практически всю неделю нашего знакомства, — говорит он, шлёпнув ещё раз по ягодице. Ладонь отскакивает от кожи как мяч и оставляет после себя уже едва заметный след, — что ты залез в мой телефон без разрешения, смотрел фотографии и личную переписку, наказывать тебя нужно долго, трепетно и со вкусом, моя сладкая гора.

— Моя, — эхом за ним повторяет Сан, дёрнувшись от очередного хлопка рукой. След уже становится более и более заметного розового цвета, что не может не радовать Сонхва. Ощущение полной власти над таким трепетным и уязвимым в данный момент Саном возбуждает куда сильнее обычного физического возбуждения при помощи минета или рук.

— Да, моя, — он шлёпает уже наотмашь, чувствуя, как Сан под ним тоже начинает вполне очевидно возбуждаться. В этот момент в голове проносится скорым поездом мысль, что он не зря тогда разорился на суперлайк для этой горы.

Её тут же сбивает другая мысль.

— Как насчёт Кан Ёсана? Он — тоже твоя собственность? — хрипит Сан, и Сонхва стоит огромных, практически нечеловеческих усилий выдержать ровный темп шлепков так, чтобы не было разницы ни в силе ударов, ни в их частоте.

— Нет, — максимально честно отвечает он и немного разминает правую руку. Он примеряет немного стек напротив горящей румянцем задницы и со свистом ставит первый хлопок чуть повыше бедра. Сан шумно вдыхает воздух через зубы и со стоном выдыхает. Бедром Сонхва чувствует как сильно тот пытается вдавить возбуждённый член ему в ногу.

Интересно.

— Кстати, — выдыхает он, рассекая воздух ещё одним ударом стека. Он смачно шлёпает о вторую ягодицу Сана, оставляя после себя багряную полосу прямо поперёк бедра, и понимает, что не слишком сильно побеспокоился, что надеть себе на ноги: джинсы уже начинают прилично сдавливать пах, и находиться просто так в такой позе становится неудобно.

Он расстёгивает ширинку, чуть-чуть спуская джинсы так, чтобы члену было комфортно, и продолжает сечь Сана.

— С удовольствием выслушаю, за что там тебя нужно наказать один раз и навсегда, — плавно говорит он. Шумные вздрагивания, а потом последующие фрикции о его джинсы буквально кричат о состоянии Сана, и Сонхва это нравится.

Ему нравится читать его язык тела, его повадки. Нравится составлять словарь между «тем, что сказал вслух» и «то, что сообщило тело». Сан очень подвижный и гибкий, возможно, именно поэтому он так чем-то зацепил Сонхва.

— Я — говнюк, который всем портит жизнь, — шумно стонет Сан, извиваясь буквально всем телом от очередного удара.

— А ещё? — спрашивает Сонхва негромко, покровительским тоном. Он чувствует, что если сейчас прикоснётся к своему члену, то тут же кончит, быстро и несправедливо. Судя по тому, что хочет подсознательно донести ему Сан, он и сам находится где-то недалеко от своего предела.

— Мне очень жаль, я больше так не буду, — выкрикивает он между бестолковыми, неритмичными шумными вздохами и выдохами. Он извивается по коленям Сонхва от каждого удара стека, но продолжает упрямо висеть на своём месте. — Я вёл себя очень плохо.

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты задумался о своём поведении? — спрашивает Сонхва практически на последнем издыхании.

— Высечь меня как последнюю сучку, — громко, почти кричит Сан, вжимаясь пахом в бёдра Сонхва. — Чтобы я забыл всё, даже как меня зовут, пожалуйста.

И Сонхва чувствует, как его накрывает. Он наносит и наносит удары по ягодицам, любуется багряным, беспорядочным узором и снова сечёт так, что только слышно короткие шлепки наконечника о кожу. Сан беспорядочно под ним дёргается, стонет, громко дышит, внезапно переходит на крик, потом снова на неровное дыхание и так по кругу, пока не сваливается обессиленно на пол дыша при этом часто-часто.

К Сонхва словно возвращается фокус: его правая рука горит, джинсы безнадёжно испачканы, но при этом по его телу всё ещё проходятся пост-оргазменные короткие, пронизывающие электрические сигналы. Сан под его ногами мелко дышит, лёжа на животе, его задница буквально вся разукрашена всей палитрой красного, но при этом он улыбается.

Улыбается и Сонхва, помогая ему подняться на ноги и дойти до кровати.

— Хочешь немного обнимашек? — спрашивает он уже своим более привычным тоном голоса. Сан открывает глаза на секунду, кивает несколько раз и снова закрывает глаза, подворачивая себе под живот плюшевого Шибера.

Сонхва улыбается, сбрасывая с себя всю грязную одежду и ложится рядом, позволяя ему закинуть на себя ногу.

— Это, конечно, не кинг-сайз с твоего номера, — глухо хрипит Сан. Сонхва не даёт ему продолжить мысль, закрывая его рот медленным, нежным поцелуем.

— Мы втроём с Шибером помещаемся, значит, большего и не надо, — улыбается он сквозь поцелуи, чувствуя, что Сан улыбается ему в ответ. — Хочешь, я намажу твои булочки кремом?

— Хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной на ночь. И крем тоже. Хочу. В ванной.

— Ты даже представить не можешь, с каким удовольствием я сейчас это сделаю, — отвечает ему Сонхва, осторожно поглаживая его за спину, а потом встаёт с кровати только для того, чтобы найти обезболивающий крем и вернуться обратно.

О телефоне в кармане он в этот вечер даже не вспоминает.


	8. Chapter 8

Сонхва не может припомнить более приятного утра за последние несколько лет, чем это. Волосы Сана щекочут нос и пахнут чем-то очень приятным, Сонхва не может назвать, чем конкретно. Наверное, чистой эйфорией и счастьем. 

Всё, что между ними вчера произошло кажется сном. Липким, вязким сном, который больше напоминает состояние транса, чем нормальную, здоровую практику, но то, что испытал Сонхва во время той сессии чувствуется до сих пор на кончиках пальцев, на самых краешках нервов.

Он осторожно проводит рукой по плечу Сана и улыбается, когда тот начинает мычать в ответ и медленно переворачиваться к нему лицом. Утренние лучи солнца падают ему на лицо, подсвечивая упавшие на лоб пряди, и от этого сердце Сонхва начинает работать быстрее, с силой качая кровь по всему телу. Он наклоняется и оставляет на его губах короткий, сухой поцелуй.

— Привет, — после небольшой паузы смущённо улыбается Сан, зарываясь лицом куда-то в шею Сонхва. 

В нос снова забивается ненавязчивый запах его волос, и Сонхва с шумом вдыхает воздух в лёгкие. Хотелось бы ему сохранить хотя бы немножечко этой безмятежной утренней атмосферы для себя, в маленькой баночке, чтобы потом время от времени её открывать и снова оказываться здесь, на кровати у Сана с плюшевой игрушкой под его головой.

— Доброе утро, Сан. Ты хорошо спал?

В ответ ему доносится очень довольное мычание. Сонхва улыбается и осторожно проводит рукой по его спине, вдоль позвоночника. Сан начинает часто-часто сопеть и резко дёргается, как только пальцы доходят до копчика.

— Вчера ты настолько хорошо постарался, что теперь я не смогу сидеть несколько суток, — подаёт голос он, поднимая голову и заглядывая ему в глаза. Сонхва на этот раз не удерживается и целует его в эти чудовищно очаровательные ямочки на щеках.

— Где? — спрашивает он, пока его рука невесомо кружится вокруг задницы Сана в полусантиметре от его кожи. — Здесь?

Он легонько щиплет кожу совсем у бедра. Тут же глаза Сана полностью раскрываются, и он сразу же поджимает бёдра вперёд.

— Эй, — недовольно начинает он и тут же с хохотом взвизгивает, когда Сонхва щипает его в другом месте.

— Или здесь?

Сан легонько хлопает его по руке, стараясь вывернуться из крепких объятий.

— Не делай так, — просит он, довольно ощутимо покусывая ключицу Сонхва.

— Попроси меня вежливо, — смеётся он и легонько сжимает его ягодицы в руках, пока Сан морщится одновременно от боли и смеха.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — визжит он, дёргаясь так, что наваливается всем весом на тело Сонхва, припечатывая сверху. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, смотрят в глаза так, что улыбки сами исчезают с лиц. Сонхва осторожно прикасается к щеке Сана свободной ладонью, пока второй он поддерживает его за поясницу.

Если сейчас они поцелуются — думает Сонхва — то это будет означать начало конца, финиш всем лёгким отношениям без обязательств и попыткам обозначить их роман сугубо курортным и на две недели. 

Если они сейчас поцелуются, то Сонхва его уже не сможет отпустить дальше, чем на метр от себя. Привяжет верёвками и приставит охрану с сигнализацией.

Если...

— Поможешь мне с кремом ещё раз? Пожалуйста, — вдруг просит его Сан тихим, очень милым голоском, но легонько дёргает бровью на последнем слове, словно мысленно желая его усилить, подчеркнуть, выставить наперёд. Сонхва смотрит в его бездонные чёрные глаза ещё несколько очень долгих мгновений. Он бы мог сейчас взять и силой повернуть ситуацию в свою сторону. Мог бы ещё раз доказать свою маскулинную сторону и притянуть Сана к себе за шею, сделать его своим, подчинить уже больше, чем просто на короткие встречи.

Сонхва мог бы легко повернуть ситуацию в свою сторону.

Но, вместо всего того, что он напредставлял у себя в голове (Сан, одетый только в ошейник на его кухне!), вместо всех тех сцен, что им уже никогда не воплотить в жизнь, он медленно кивает, позволяя с себя слезть и снова устроиться удобно на кровати.

— Конечно, Сан, — отвечает он, тут же хватая тюбик обезболивающего крема.

И очень надеется, что эта фраза вслух прозвучала намного менее фальшиво, чем в его голове.

•••

Огромная белая безразмерная футболка Сана удобно ложится на тело Сонхва, спортивные шорты немного тесны в бёдрах, но остальная одежда на него ещё более мала. В целом, жить можно, тем более что его вещи, хоть и просто чистые, но всё ещё хранят его едва уловимый, очень лёгкий собственный запах.

По идее, они должны постирать вещи друг друга как можно скорее, а потом обменяться обратно, желательно, до отъезда Сонхва, но он сильно сомневается, что захочет отдать его вещи просто так, добровольно. Это его и натолкнуло на мысль о небольшом сувенире для Сана.

Синяки на ягодицах и засосы на спине — это прекрасно, но всего на неделю. Сонхва нужно больше. Нужно что-нибудь такое, чтобы Сан о нём помнил всегда, чтобы желал вернуться и снова сойтись. Чтобы это всё было не зря.

Он с тоской осматривает сувенирные лавки с мелочевкой вроде магнитов, брелочков и прочей бесполезной мишуры. Ищет взглядом хотя бы что-то уникальное, способное приковать к себе с самого первого взгляда. Что-то, что кричало бы Сану о нём. 

Но, видимо, туристам нужны только кружки, магнитики и, в редких случаях, кепки с символикой курортного города. Сворачивая с очередного такого углового магазина на более узкую, тёмную улочку, Сонхва даже подумывает купить издевательски свежую и морскую открытку для бывшего. Ему наверняка понравится шутка, ха-ха!

На этой тёмной улочке сувенирного ширпотреба уже нет, но глаз случайно выцепляет небольшую витрину на уровне его бедёр. В небольшом полукруглом окошке видно полку, обитую багряно-красным бархатом, а на ней серебряные украшения на любой вкус, и вот это уже будет поинтереснее.

Внутри магазинчика, расположенного в подвале, оказывается прохладно и подозрительно очень тихо: Сонхва чувствует себя здесь инородным телом в этих игривых шортах Сана и дурацкой футболке. Он уже жалеет, что решил не переодеваться после того, как Сан надел униформу и вышел на смену кого-то там подменять на эту ночь.

Он уже почти жалеет, что любопытство заставило его зайти в этот магазин, как наконец, глаз цепляет то, что он так долго искал, сам того не понимая. Эта нарочито грубая цепь из очень крупных звеньев, соединяющаяся на небольшой навесной замочек не притягивает к себе внимания, не лежит прямо под носом, но почему-то Сонхва чувствует прямо прилив крови в голове, как только он её замечает.

Ему даже плевать, что она стоит столько, что ему придётся брать очень много часов переработки, чтобы свести концы с концами этот месяц. Плевать, на крайний случай сдаст в ювелирку ту бесполезную хрень, которую он купил аккурат за неделю до расставания с бывшим.

Плевать, живём только один раз.

То, что ему дал Сан за эти самые безумные полторы недели во всей жизни того определённо стоят. 

Поэтому он забирает себе в сумку украшение, снова чувствует лёгкий запах Сана на себе и не может не улыбнуться.

Он хотел переосмыслить свою жизнь во время летнего отпуска? У него это получилось.

Только как бы теперь снова переосмыслить всё то, к чему он пришёл и при этом остаться живым?

•••

— Почему ты мне никогда не закрываешь рот? — спрашивает Сан, сидя на коленях в его крошечной комнате. Из одежды на нём только верёвка, связывающая руки на запястьях за его спиной и обычная матерчатая маска для сна на глазах.

Сонхва усмехается, завязывая последние, крепкие узлы на верёвках, а потом нежно целует его в смуглое, сильное плечо.

— Мне нравится с тобой разговаривать во время наших занятий, — просто отвечает он. — Можно сказать, меня это заводит.

— Один из твоих кинков? — тут же отбивает Сан с небольшой улыбкой на лице. Сонхва улыбается ему в ответ, несмотря на то, что по сути её даже не увидят. Это неважно. Он надеется, что Сан услышит всё, что нужно.

— Я пока не особо задумывался над тем, что мне нравится...

— Врёшь.

Сонхва даже замирает на полпути, снова бросая взгляд в сторону смирно сидящего Сана на полу с потрясающе прямой спиной. Врёт, да. Думал об этом с самого первого момента, когда впервые вбил в поисковик нужный запрос. Думал об этом каждую свободную минуту, пытаясь понять, что конкретно его заводит, а что просто весело звучит, но на деле абсолютно отвратительно и бесполезно. Но как это можно было узнать с закрытыми глазами?

— Возможно, я просто неопытный и ещё не понимаю, что мне нужно? — обходит он острый угол вопроса и становится буквально перед лицом Сана. — Мне нравится то, что мы с тобой делаем, котёнок. Расскажи мне, что ещё тебя заводит.

— Собираешь идеи, да? — поднимает голову на его голос Сан, и Сонхва усмехается, расстёгивая рубашку на своём теле. Почему-то рядом с ним одежда всегда кажется лишней, неуместной.

Почему-то рядом с Саном хочется полностью обнажиться.

Жаль, что он взамен может предложить только сбросить всю одежду.

— Ты сегодня ведёшь себя слишком дерзко. Что, задница уже зажила и ждёт новых ударов?

В ответ Сан ёрзает на коленях, словно вспоминает, что следы от ударов всё ещё хорошо просматриваются и наверняка болезненно отзываются при каждом прикосновении. Как же Сонхва хочется его ткнуть лицом в пол на коленях, задрать непослушную задницу и лупить, лупить до нового фантастического оргазма.

— Ты же сказал, что тебя заводят такие разговоры. Наслаждайся, — хмыкает Сан, и Сонхва хватает его лицо за шею одним мощным движением, приподнимая ближе к себе. Наглая, самодовольная улыбка тут же сходит с его лица и неожиданно Сонхва чувствует разливающийся по всему телу жар, почти как тогда, в лавке.

— Меня заводят разговоры, но это не значит, что нужно наглеть, мой сладкий котёнок, — тихо сообщает он, нежно похлопав Сана по щеке напоследок. Тот вырывается и опускает голову в пол.

— Прости. 

— Ответь на мой предыдущий вопрос, — бросает он, обходя Сана сзади и садится в своё уже любимое кресло. — Тебе нравится испытывать боль?

Сан молчит какое-то время, всё так же сидя с ровной как доска спиной, но довольно быстро ломается и сгибается в плечах, демонстрируя острые, натянутые кожей позвонки на спине. Сонхва незаметно для себя облизывает пересохшие губы, любуясь на его спину.

— Как часть наказания, да, — сдавленно говорит он и дёргает плечом, вздрогнув всем телом, как только по его правой лопатке нежно проводят рукой. 

— Тебе нравится быть наказанным, Сан? Ты ведь специально ведёшь себя так вызывающе только чтобы вечером к тебе пришёл я и поставил тебя на место? 

— Да, очень. Люблю, когда ты применяешь силу, когда ты лишаешь меня возможности видеть или дышать, или двигаться. Очень люблю твои прикосновения и твои разговоры. Люблю, когда ты указываешь мне на место и делаешь больно, — выдыхает он, стараясь двигаться в ритм с небольшими поглаживаниями. Невольно Сонхва снова думает, что в такие моменты он потрясающе похож на кота. — Поставь меня на место, пожалуйста.

— Что же ты такое сделал, а? — хмыкает Сонхва и одним движением руки опускает его голову в пол, а затем выпячивает зад в потолок. Сан недовольно стонет и пытается прикрыться связанными ладонями, но на вопрос отвечать упрямо отказывается.

— Не хочешь говорить? Ну, посиди в такой позе. И ручки-то убери.

Сонхва достаёт телефон из кармана и тут же включает камеру, на его губах появляется небольшая улыбка. Ситуация почти повторяется один-в-один как тогда, когда Сан залез в его список контактов. За исключением того, что Сонхва его телефон не нужен.

— Улыбнёшься? Я тебя фотографирую.

На его удивление, Сан действительно улыбается, лёжа щекой и одним плечом в пол и даже показывает пальцами знак победы. 

— Я красивый? Скажи мне, что я красивый, умоляю.

— Ты очень красивый.

— Лучше Кан Ёсана?

Сонхва не запинается ни на секунду. Он встаёт с кресла и садится на корточки прямо перед Саном, нежно погладив его по голове.

— Конечно. И мне нравится твоя ревность. Хочу тебя трахнуть. Такого слабого, болезненного и беспомощного, — он наотмашь шлёпает его по красной заднице, слушая сдавленный вопль Сана. — Чтобы ты так кричал и умолял о пощаде. Чтобы ты извивался подо мной и плакал как ребёнок. 

Он ещё раз шлёпает ладонью Сана, улыбаясь на тяжёлый, вымученный визг. И его улыбка становится ещё шире, услышав его как всегда дерзкий, смелый ответ.

— Так чего же ты ждёшь, болван? Особого приглашения?

Сонхва усмехается, расстёгивая пояс джинсов. 

Этого ему уж точно не потребуется.


	9. Chapter 9

Сонхва полулежит на большом, удобном кресле, изредка лениво поглаживая возбуждённый член и через полуприкрытые веки любуется на прекрасное действие, разворачивающееся прямо перед ним: Сан властно берёт за воротник рубашки Ёсана и притягивает к себе сильным движением руки. Они оба вроде кажутся одного роста, но из-за более широких мускулистых плеч Сан кажется настоящей горой против хрупкого, худенького Ёсана. Впрочем, последний невинной фиалкой казаться совсем не желает. Он улыбается мягко, но от этой улыбки сердце Сонхва заходится ещё быстрее чем раньше, а потом поворачивается к Сану и облизывает его нижнюю губу, втягивая в открытый, влажный поцелуй.

Сонхва может видеть два сплетающихся время от времени языка, руки, смело гуляющие по всему телу, крепко сжимающие ягодицы и расстёгивающие пуговки у ширинки слишком развязно. Он может слышать тихие, хлюпающие звуки, смешанные с частым дыханием и сам уже подавляет рвущиеся из лёгких слишком громкие, изобличающие выдохи.

Ёсан выглядит непривычно соблазнительно с лёгким румянцем на щеках и тонной похоти в глазах. Он позволяет Сану себя обнажить, мучительно медленно растягивая удовольствие, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения и запрокидывая назад голову.

Сан напротив, непривычно серьёзен и от этого, ещё более сексуальный. Он склоняется над тонкой шеей Ёсана и целует грубо, жёстко, властно. Он хочет, и все трое понимают, что обязательно это получит.

— Эй, — негромко окликает их Сонхва, склоняя голову на плечо, глядя выжидающе, прямо. — Я же жду.

Ёсан переступает через свои брюки и становится перед ним на колени, непрерывно глядя ему в глаза, и через секунду берёт член в руки, поднося ближе к лицу. Всё так же не прерывая зрительного контакта, он приоткрывает рот, впуская внутрь красную, подрагивающую головку. Румянец на лице делает Ёсана ещё более соблазнительным, а весь образ — ещё более притягательным. Сан присаживается рядом, поворачивая подбородок Ёсана к себе и снова заключает губы в поцелуе. Он перетягивает всё внимание на себя, но так даже интереснее.

— Всё для тебя… Оппа, — тихим, низким голосом сообщает Ёсан, игриво ему подмигивая. Сан усмехается рядом и несколько раз кивает.

Они улыбаются друг другу и облизывают член с двух сторон, периодически оставляя маленькие, влажные поцелуи по всему стволу, и снова тянутся друг к другу, вовлекая в этот раз ещё и головку Сонхва. Оба языка проходятся по и без того чувствительной поверхности, и от этого становится жарко, так жарко, что терпеть становится почти невозможно. Ещё полминуты такой сладкой пытки и Сонхва просыпается с тяжелым вздохом, осматривая комнату, в которой находится, широко раскрытыми глазами.

Здесь темно и прохладно, под его боком лежит на животе Сан, а от бывшего здесь только одно воспоминание и несколько исходящих сообщений в телефоне.

— Ты чего? — сонно бурчит Сан, даже не поворачивая головы в его сторону.

— Да так… Кошмар приснился… — обтекаемо отвечает Сонхва, рассматривая бутылку с водой, стоящую на прикроватной тумбочке. Потянуться за ней или нет?

— Мне бы такие кошмары снились, в которых ты стонешь моё имя и давишь мне в задницу своим стояком…

Сан недовольно ворочается, вылезая из-под его цепкой хватки чуть дальше и заключает плюшевого Шибера в объятия. Сонхва вздыхает и всё же тянется к бутылке, делая несколько глотков, а потом ставит её обратно.

— Сан.

— М-м-м?

— У тебя же завтра рабочая ночь? Я просто послезавтра уже всё, домой… Не хочешь днём сходить скушать по мороженому возле пляжа? Без сексуальных подтекстов, просто мороженое.

Сонхва выпаливает всё это за десять секунд и отчаянно надеется, что Сан ему не откажет. Он хотел это предложить во время ласк после сессии, но тогда Сан оказался слишком обессиленным, что практически сразу уснул в его руках. Сейчас почему-то такое предложение кажется Сонхва таким абсурдным в контексте их странных взаимоотношений, так что ему кажется, что если и спрашивать, то только в такое дурацкое и неподходящее время.

— Сонхва, ты зовёшь меня на свидание, — он прерывается на секунду, потянувшись к своему телефону на прикроватной тумбочке, — в половину четвёртого утра? Серьёзно? На что ты вообще рассчитываешь?

— На согласие? — улыбается он, снова подгребая Сана под себя, и шумно вдыхает запах его всё ещё влажноватых после душа волос. Тот поворачивается в объятиях, оказываясь перед Сонхва нос к носу и улыбается немного смущённо. Так, что уже почти успокоившийся член снова некстати напрягается, делая общее состояние организма ещё более тревожным чем раньше.

— Ладно, — кивает он, ласково чмокнув Сонхва в губы. — Только прошу, сделай что-то со своей палкой, у меня завтра свидание, а потом смена в двенадцать часов, не хочу сдохнуть на полпути, понимаешь?

— И ты мне не поможешь что-то сделать? — спрашивает Сонхва и усмехается, увидев вялые качания головой. — Ладно, отдыхай.

По крайней мере, у него будет ещё хотя бы несколько часов Сана и немереное количество попыток вручить приготовленный подарок.

•••

Сонхва теребит серебряные звенья цепочки в руках уже битый час и в голову закрадывается мысль, что Сан, скорее всего, забыл об их встрече, хотя он с утра напомнил на всякий случай несколько раз. Возможно, он и вовсе не хотел приходить, а ночью согласился спросонья и не поняв суть вопроса.

Возможно, Сану вовсе не нужны эти дурацкие поедания мороженого на скале, глядя в бесконечную морскую даль. Возможно, единственное, что нужно было Сану от Сонхва — его член и несколько довольно корявых попыток сыграть в доминирование и подчинение просто чтобы скрасить свой скучный быт в отеле. А завтра в его номер поселится другой красавчик, и они снова начнут с невинных удушений в бассейне в жаркий летний день.

С другой стороны, а чем Сонхва его лучше? Вчера ночью ему приснился бывш… Кан Ёсан, и это был не очередной кошмар. Психолог бы сказал, что он всё ещё не может его отпустить из своей жизни. Что он его до сих пор любит, пусть даже сквозь призму воображаемого группового секса с Саном.

Сонхва готов признать, что он окончательно запутался, если бы у него в руках была хотя бы небольшая подсказка, хотя бы тонкая ниточка, указывающая на любой выход из ситуации. Вместо этого, он держит в руках дорогую игрушку для человека, которого возможно и не увидит больше в своей жизни. Курортные романы для того и заводятся на стороне, чтобы насладиться очень коротким временем вместе, подвергнуть организм влиянию гормонов, а потом так же быстро и безболезненно спрыгнуть с иглы привыкания, так до конца и не привязавшись к своей паре.

Проблема Сонхва в том, что возможно, спрыгнуть ему будет сложнее, чем он думал раньше.

— Эй! — слышит он за своей спиной звонкий и громкий голос Сана и мгновенно оборачивается. Тот стоит как всегда небрежный, как всегда счастливый и задорный и машет ему рукой с мороженым. — Прости, я опоздал! В качестве извинений я купил нам по мороженому! Мне показалось, ты из тех людей, которые пьют много кофе, поэтому вот это — кофейное, бери!

— На самом деле, я не могу пить кофе, — честно признаётся Сонхва с горькой улыбкой на лице. Что и требовалось доказать — за пределами их уютного мирка, четко очерченного сексуальными рамками, они знают друг о друге решительно ничего, вплоть даже до таких глупых и бытовых деталей как вкусовые предпочтения — едва ли он может сказать, что Сан предпочитает из еды, зато Сонхва без проблем назовёт все эрогенные точки в его организме.

И это — плюс одна причина, почему им стоит остановить свою связь здесь, на отдыхе, как бы Сонхва не хотелось забрать её с собой домой.

— Не вопрос, — тут же меняет руки Сан, протягивая другой рожок, — шоколадное?

— А ты хорошо подготовился, — усмехается он, забирая мороженое и случайно касается его руки. Очень странно — иметь доступ ко всему телу человека, вытворяя с ним самые невероятные вещи, которые только может представить фантазия, и при этом всё так же вздрагивать как подросток от простого прикосновения.

Сонхва определённо нужно повзрослеть.

— Шоколадное мороженое любят все, — важно заявляет Сан, плюхаясь рядом с Сонхва, и тоже смотрит на зеленовато-синюю морскую гладь. — Так что если я прогадал с одним, хотя я был уверен — что ты любишь кофе — то с другим точно попал в цель. Кстати, что это у тебя такое в руках?

Вопрос застаёт Сонхва врасплох, хоть он и сам уже готовился нацепить эту проклятую безделушку на шею Сану как только его увидит. Думал устроить эффект сюрприза, ага, конечно. Как всегда, он приходит и делает всё по-своему, не спрашивая ничьего мнения. И как всегда, больше всего об этом думает сам Сонхва.

— Это… Я покупал сувениры сотрудникам и родителям, увидел в одной из лавок, полных вот таких безделушек, подумал о тебе, — тихо произносит Сонхва, решаясь перевести взгляд на Сана только в самый последний момент. Тот внимательно смотрит на цепь с замочком и осторожно принимает в руки (какие же у него горячие и сухие пальцы!) как только Сонхва решается её передать. — Тебе же нравятся такие штуки?

— Да, — тут же коротко отвечает Сан с небольшой, скромной улыбкой. Такой, от которой на щеках появляются ямочки. Такой, которая незаметно покорила Сонхва. — Поможешь застегнуть?

— Сейчас, только подержи мороженое.

Они сидят на границе между песчаным пляжем и тенистым от пальм павильоном, покрытым сухой, жёсткой травой в самый солнцепёк. Вокруг них снуют толпы людей с надувными кругами, матрасами и прочей водной утварью. Бегают полные энергии дети и катаются тележки с прохладительными напитками, запряжённые смуглыми, бодрыми продавцами, которые зазывают покупателей зычными, звонкими голосами.

Вокруг них тысячи людей. Которым абсолютно нет дела, что там вытворяет пара старых друзей, поедающая мороженое с видом на море.

Сонхва берёт цепь за оба конца и наклоняется за спину Сана, осторожно прикасаясь к его шее. В свете солнечных лучей он впервые замечает крохотные веснушки, разбросанные по всей его коже до самых плеч. Интересно, а сколько ещё важной информации он упустил в погоне за мифическим миражом, который сам себе и выдумал, лёжа пластом в своём номере отеля?

— След от укуса уже почти прошёл, — вместо всего этого произносит Сонхва, а подлая застёжка заскакивает в нужную петлю слишком быстро. Слишком мало времени, чтобы на полную насладиться Саном перед безрадостным отъездом домой.

— Да, ты забыл его обновить, — кивает он, повернув голову в его сторону. — Ты там всё? Мороженое начинает таять, сейчас я его съем.

— Ага, секунду, — быстро кивает Сонхва, возвращаясь в исходное положение и рассматривает замочек, закрытый на его шее. — Зато теперь у тебя есть вот это. И моим последним для тебя приказом будет его не снимать, если ты находишься на людях. Чтобы я всегда был уверен, что ты принадлежишь мне.

С этими словами Сонхва наклоняется к груди Сана и осторожно чмокает его в сам замок, а потом, быстро глянув по сторонам, откусывает большой кусок своего мороженого. Холодная боль тут же сковывает зубы и заставляет задуматься о последствиях необдуманных поступков.

— Говорила мне мама, не кусай мороженое, а то зубы будут болеть, — приговаривает в это время Сан, и они оба прыскают, громко, задорно хохоча на весь пляж. Проклятое мороженое наконец тает достаточно, чтобы его можно было проглотить, и Сонхва отбирает свой рожок обратно.

— А как нужно есть мороженое? По версии твоей мамы? — спрашивает он, склонив голову на плечо. Сан тут же важно выпрямляется и подносит своё мороженое ближе ко рту.

— Ну, вообще, мама меня такому не учила, но думаю, то, что ты хочешь увидеть не находится в категории «публичное свидание без намёка на секс» и цензуру бы оно не прошло.

И агрессивно кусает кусочек, поменьше того, что схватил Сонхва пару секунд назад.

— Туше! — улыбается он, откусывая вафельный стаканчик. — С другой стороны… Меня всегда будоражило проявление запретных чувств на публике…

— Минет в кабинке для переодевания? — звонко чирикает Сан, и тут же несколько голов в округе удивлённо поворачивают на них головы. Сонхва закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает и только потом отвечает.

— Слишком предсказуемо и банально.

— Секс в туалете бара?

— Уже веселее, но всё ещё банально.

— Подрочить в кустах парка?

Сонхва скашивает на него глаза, одаривая долгой, издевательской улыбкой. Сан тут же поджимает губы и переводит взгляд в сторону моря, делая вид, что очень заинтересован тем, что там происходит на большой глубине.

— Где твоя фантазия, Чхве Сан? Исчерпалась, пока ты выискивал сообщения у меня в телефоне?

— Это твой кинк, а не мой, — выдыхает он, качая головой. — Я просто высказал всё первое, что пришло в голову после того, как ты его озвучил вслух! Рассказывай, как бы ты хотел трахаться на публику!

Сонхва спокойно доедает своё мороженое, вытерев запачканные пальцы прилагающейся салфеткой, и не спеша смотрит по сторонам, точно убедившись, что на него сейчас смотрят все на пляже в радиусе метров тридцати. И улыбается.

— Пойдём прогуляемся у воды, Сан, — спокойно, тихо говорит он, вскакивая со своего места и подаёт ему руку. Сан помощь игнорирует и встаёт сам, отряхнув разве что пыль с задницы.

— А что такое? Забоялся, что люди вокруг тебя начнут осуждать? — спрашивает он со смехом в голосе. Сонхва качает головой, подталкивая его слегка в спину.

— Нет. Наоборот, хочу, чтобы о нашей с тобой секретной сексуальной жизни узнало как можно больше людей на этом пляже. У меня же публичный кинк, а не какой-то там секретный, который можно только в комнате отеля, и то, не везде!

— Хочешь сказать, я недостаточный извращенец для тебя, такого хорошенького? — восклицает Сан нарочито драматично прикрыв ладошкой рот. Сонхва забрасывает ему на плечо руку и прижимает к себе, агрессивно потрепав кулаком по макушке.

— Ты сам это только что сказал, заметь!

— Да я сам порок! Похоть в чистом виде! Сатана в аду молится мне днями и ночами! — задыхается от притворного возмущения Сан, пытаясь выбраться из цепкой хватки Сонхва, но всё равно в конце концов остаётся в его объятиях, пускай хоть и достаточно дружеских со стороны публики.

— Сам Сатана служит тебе, а ты при этом служишь мне, — мурлычет ему на ухо Сонхва с широкой улыбкой. Сан на эту фразу только презрительно хохочет, однако из объятий не выворачивается.

— Мяу, — только и отвечает со смехом он, прыгая на одни из больших камней, на которых недавно Сонхва размышлял о своей нелёгкой жизни. — Кстати, колье твоё дурацкое я не собираюсь носить! Выброшу в море как только ты улетишь наконец к себе домой!

— Это что? Прости, я не понимаю языка преисподней, — щёлкает его по носу Сонхва, перескакивая одновременно с Саном с камня на камень, с валуна на валун даже не боясь свернуть себе шею.

Недаром говорят — пьяному и море по колено. А настолько пьяному от чувств телу много и не нужно. Только сохранить этот день у себя в памяти как можно более отчётливо и стараться не думать о грустном.

Хотя бы сейчас.

Хотя бы пока он вместе с Саном.


	10. Chapter 10

Символично, что в свой самый последний день отпуска на курорте небо затягивается депрессивными серыми тучами и температура воздуха падает градусов так на пять. Бортпроводница в самолёте жизнерадостно показывает, как правильно натягивать на себя маску в случае нехватки кислорода, все пассажиры вокруг смотрят кто куда, только не на уже порядком опостылевшую технику безопасности, а Сонхва взглядом цепляется за её огромный бант на шее и всячески пытается согнать с себя подступающую, липкую хандру, которая уже практически обнимает его со спины и начинает шептать свои любимые словечки ему на ухо.

Ничтожество.

Тряпка.

Червяк.

С Саном толком попрощаться не вышло: он немного опаздывал на свой рейс, и выписывал Сонхва уже другой администратор, а снаружи его уже дожидалось такси в аэропорт. Вчера тоже прощались довольно скомкано и на людях — целомудренный поцелуй в щёку и обещание написать сообщение как только появится свободное время. Ни одного шанса поговорить по душам и урвать хотя бы одно маленькое, но обещание. Ему много и не нужно — лишь бы узнать, что же делать дальше, потому что вчера эти вопросы казались неуместными в свете их лёгкого, романтического свидания, а сегодня их задавать уже слишком поздно.

Как только инструктаж заканчивается, Сонхва переводит телефон в авиарежим и старается засунуть как можно дальше в карман, хотя руки невыносимо чешутся снова вернуться в сеть и написать Сану пока не стало слишком поздно.

Вообще вся эта идиотская ситуация походит на анекдот, в котором Сонхва — наивная девчонка, которая смотрит порно в надежде, что в конце герои поженятся. Что иронично, в глубине души он понимает, что так не будет никогда. В глубине души он понимает, что скорее всего сам настроил слишком много воздушных замков вокруг загадочной фигуры Сана и сам лично позволил себе думать, что у них может что-то получиться из чистого животного секса. Какая жалость, что в реальности совсем другие правила и люди почему-то не хотят подчиняться выстроенным в твоей голове правилам!

Самолёт медленно выезжает на взлётно-посадочную полосу, а Сонхва тем временем с силой щипает себя за ладонь: нельзя. Нельзя! Он прекрасно помнит, к чему это привело в случае с бывшим, второй раз он так стелиться под человеком, которому на него плевать, не будет.

От набора скорости в ушах немного закладывает, самолёт начинает отрываться от земли под острым углом, а в ногах на секунду пробегает слабость. Сонхва с тоской смотрит в иллюминатор на белый туман, полностью отрезающий его от этого райского уголка, и снова пытается подвести итог всему, что здесь произошло.

В сухом остатке, эти две недели он провёл буквально через задницу: самые безумные каникулы у моря, за которые он так ни разу в нём не искупался; отдых, после которого необходима ещё как минимум неделя отдыха; знакомство наоборот, за которые он не узнал толком человека, но зато вволю с ним потрахался. Молодец, Сонхва, все так делают, когда их бросает парень, с которым они и должны были лететь на этот отдых, ты всё сделал правильно!

Снова и снова он умоляет себя не думать о случившемся, но снова и снова мысленно возвращается к бассейну, к своему номеру, к номеру Сана. Мозг с особым, садистским удовольствием смакует каждую минуту, проведенную вместе, каждую улыбку Сана, каждую его дерзкую фразу, от которой хочется его бесконечно мучать, мучать, пока наконец, не отключается от переутомления и сил уже не остаётся ни на что кроме как жевать безвкусный бутерброд, пить воду без газа и бесцельно смотреть в кресло перед собой, где на экране предлагают испытать самый объемный спектр развлечений.

Спасибо, наразвлекался уже по самое горло. Сонхва вздыхает, глядя на пушистые облака, расстелившиеся снизу как огромная белая простынь и наконец чувствует, как забывается беспокойным, тяжелым сном.

•••

Дома его встречают поскудневшие от переезда бывшего стены и ядовитая записка, прилепленная на выключатель в прихожей.

«Ключ найдёшь на почте, в ящике номер 88, код — дата моего рождения. Если ты её помнишь, конечно»

Подписи у записки нет, но здесь не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять её авторство. Сонхва вздыхает, и оставляет записку на выключателе. Разумеется, он помнит эту дату, он всегда помнил. Ёсан забрал абсолютно все свои вещи, включая даже маленькие полароидные снимки, которые они сделали вместе в прошлом отпуске. Всё, что когда-то принадлежало ему, им — неважно — восстановлению больше не подлежит.

Сан был прав — нет смысла писать слезливые сообщения и так унижаться перед кем-то только потому, что ты до сих пор цепляешься за положительные воспоминания из прошлого. Это прошло, как и любое другое событие. Как и непредсказуемый Сан со своими безумными идеями, от которых у него осталась только плотная верёвка, невинно соседствуя с его футболками и плавками во всё ещё неразобранном чемодане.

Сонхва стоит под душем после долгой дороги, смотрит на сиротливо стоящие его личные средства гигиены и чувствует невероятную жалость к себе. Так уж получилось, что боженька не обделил его чувствами, и теперь сам дьявол не поймёт, награда это или наказание. Так уж получилось, что он расстался с человеком, с которым планировал провести всю жизнь, а потом, не успев оправиться от разрыва, встретил ещё одного, к которому прибежал всё ещё волоча груз от предыдущих проблем, и в итоге, потерял их обоих. Сонхва не может сказать, что он сделал в этот раз не так, потому что дыра в его груди должна была к этому моменту затянуться, а не расшириться ещё больше, нарывая так, что хочется выть и лезть на стену.

Так уж получилось, что оставляя Сана и его проклятый отель, в котором должен был вылечить душу, Сонхва оставил там своё сердце, и теперь уже слишком поздно что-то исправлять.

•••

Погрузиться полностью в работу, чтобы не думать о чувствах было самым идиотским советом в интернете, но Сонхва решает ему следовать в любом случае. Пока его не было, никто делами особо не занимался, так что теперь приходится брать сверхурочные неоплачиваемые часы, чтобы хотя бы наверстать всё то, что должен был сделать ещё очень давно.

Цифры отвлекают от дыры в груди, мелькают перед глазами туда-сюда, девятки практически сливаются с нулями, но в мозгах хотя бы не пляшет голый Сан со связанными запястьями, так что хоть какая-то польза есть.

Домой он приходит уже глубокой ночью и единственное, на что у него хватает сил — заказать еду в доставке и постараться не заснуть до того, как в дверь позвонят. Это сильно отрезвляет, но к вечеру пятницы Сонхва понимает, что ещё день, и он перешагнёт свой лимит. Так нельзя, ему нужна помощь.

Первой мыслью было написать Сану. Вот так просто взять и выложить всю правду. И уже плевать, что будет дальше, ему просто болезненно необходимо сбросить весь этот груз с себя. В любом случае, шансов с ним заново сойтись нет, до осени он точно не прилетит, терять Сонхва просто нечего. Поэтому он отправляет скромное «привет» и выжидательно пялится в экран. Статус сообщения очень быстро меняется с «отправлено» на «доставлено», а затем и вовсе на «прочитано». Со стороны чата Сана видно небольшую анимацию, которая указывает на то, что он пишет сообщение, но улыбка Сонхва и сердце останавливаются одновременно.

С: « _Ошибся адресатом_ »

С: « _Это Сан, а не Ёсан_ »

Сонхва хмурится пару секунд, и отбивает ему ответ максимально быстро, насколько только способны его пальцы. Видимо, у Сана очередные эмоциональные горки и период самобичевания, так что нужно сразу идти с козырей.

СХ: « _Я и писал Сану_ »

СХ: « _Хотел сказать, что скучаю_ »

Ответ снова не заставляет себя ждать. Либо Сан всё это время сидел в телефоне и ждал его сообщения, что маловероятно, либо с кем-то переписывался посторонним. Последнюю мысль Сонхва пытается стряхнуть из головы как можно быстрее, заменяя её версией, что он мог просто играть в одном из приложений.

С: « _Ты не скучаешь по Сану_ »

С: « _Ты скучаешь по весёлым денькам в отпуске_ »

С: « _И думаешь, что Сан был хорошей эмоциональной прокладкой после разрыва с Ёсаном_ »

С: « _Я знаю, как это происходит. Тебе было комфортно со мной потому что я помог тебе не думать о нём. Но теперь ты дома и тебя накрыло воспоминаниями? И ты думаешь, что я опять побуду твоей прокладкой на случай критических дней, чтобы потом меня можно было выбросить и воспользоваться новой, как только понадоблюсь?_ »

СХ: « _Сан_ »

С: « _Не утруждайся объяснениями, твоё поведение может рассказать о тебе гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь_ »

С: « _Если бы я был тебе действительно дорог как человек, как равный партнёр, о чём ты трындел столько раз, то вёл бы себя иначе_ »

С: « _Не пиши сюда больше. У меня же тоже есть чувства. Хватит их топтать_ »

Сонхва только откидывается спиной на диван, не в силах смотреть на сообщения в их общем чате. Через пару секунд всплывает системное оповещение, что он больше не может отправлять сообщения контакту «Сан» и без того тёмный, мрачный мир Сонхва становится на несколько оттенков чернее.

Ему нужно было написать раньше, нужно было написать из самолёта, нужно было убедить, что он важен. Что у Сонхва тоже есть что-то к Сану, но вместо этого он думает, что запутался ещё больше в себе.

Ему нужно говорить не только с коллегами о работе и водителями такси о погоде. Ему необходимо выговориться, выплеснуть всё наружу, пускай даже это будет больно и местами даже мерзко. Ему нужен друг, который сможет хотя бы выслушать. И как бы Сонхва не устал от него в университете, сейчас Хонджун — единственный, кто теоретически сможет не дать ему утонуть.

•••

— Пак Сонхва! — первое, что обрушивается на него громогласным, подобно лавине, голосом, как только он заходит в дверь кофейни в центре города. — Я думал, ты умер!

— Не дождёшься, — хмыкает он и расставляет руки для объятий: Минги не заставляет себя долго ждать и со своим фирменным энтузиазмом начинает крошить рёбра Сонхва в объятиях.

Он даже не пытается вырваться, просто послушно ждёт, когда первичный восторг сменится уже более ровными чувствами. Столько времени не виделись, а Минги не изменился ни на каплю — такой же огромный ребёнок с таким же огромным сердцем. Острое чувство вины снова с силой полощет по сердцу, но Сонхва старается отбросить это чувство как можно дальше. Для старательного перемывания косточек самому себе у него есть полно времени после работы. Сейчас же нужно улыбаться и дышать глубже. Ещё глубже.

— Но серьёзно! Где ты был всё это время? — спрашивает Минги уже более спокойным голосом, наконец ослабляя хватку. Сонхва благодарно кивает, потрепав его по макушке и проходит к крохотному столику в самом углу помещения кафе, у большой кадки с искусственным цветком, где и бросает свою сумку.

— Работа, — пожимает плечами он так, словно это способно объяснить абсолютно всё. Словно это способно объяснить собственнический характер Ёсана, которого всегда бесил излишне тактильный Минги.

— У всех работа, — вздыхает Минги, похлопав его по плечу. — Но Хонджун же как-то выкручивается, хотя мне кажется, что он закрывает глаза только когда чихает. Что тебе принести? Хочешь холодный матча латте? Или ты уже повзрослел и стал пить кофе?

— Латте покатит, — отвечает Сонхва, подняв на него взгляд максимально исподлобья, стараясь вложить как можно больше осуждения за эту шутку. Минги отшатывается на маленький шажочек, что он записывает на свой счёт, но тут же отряхивается и снова улыбается широко и очень заразительно. Сонхва не может его не любить больше чем на пять минут.

— Пять минут. Принесу либо я, либо Юнхо!

— Я думал, у тебя тематическое кафе? Где девочки в фартучках и чепцах на голове? — спрашивает он уже с улыбкой на губах.

— Каждую первую пятницу месяца Минги надевает фартучек и устраивает гендер-бендер, — слышит он довольно громкий голос из-за прилавка. Оттуда ему машет головой миленький высокий парень, по всей видимости, тот самый Юнхо.

Минги закатывает глаза, сокрушенно вздыхая.

— На втором этаже девочки. Но там и цены выше, и людей побольше. Хочешь — иди, я не держу.

— Приду в следующую пятницу, — говорит Сонхва и шлёт воздушный выстрел из пальцев-пистолетиков в сторону Юнхо. Тот улыбается и подмигивает ему в ответ. — А вообще, я за Хонджуном пришёл, но догадывался, что он назначит встречу у тебя.

— Да. Он говорил, что вы встретились недавно на курорте, — кивает ему Минги, возвращаясь к прилавку, принося в руках большой стакан с зелёным латте. — Твоя штука. И ты же знаешь Хонджуна, у него вечно забитое расписание, небось застрял где-то в пробке и бежит теперь пешком…

Как по иронии судьбы, Хонджун вваливается в помещение кафе в ту же секунду довольно запыхавшийся и немного растрёпанный. Цвет его лица практически сливается с цветом волос, отчего оба одновременно прыскают и от души хохочут.

— Эй, в том что я опоздал нет ничего смешного! — тут же начинает Хонджун, бросая свой портфель около Сонхва. — Там просто пробка случилась и… Эй, хватит ржать, что такого смешного в дорожной пробке?

— Ничего, — нервно икает Сонхва, потягивая латте из трубочки. — Просто Минги опять начал играть в провидицу. Ещё скажи, что пришлось выйти из такси и идти пешком.

— Но здесь же недалеко, — начинает возражать Хонджун под очередной взрыв хохота. — Да ну вас в баню…

В этот момент в кафе входит пара школьниц, которые облепляют прилавок и улыбающегося Юнхо, так что Минги вздыхает и отходит на шаг, салютуя им на прощание.

— Я пойду помогу своему хоуми, заодно и кофе принесу для Джуни.

И как только он переключается на девушек, тут же Сонхва вспоминает, зачем он сюда пришёл, и улыбка тут же сходит с его лица. Он переводит взгляд на Хонджуна и видит в его глазах очевидное беспокойство. Видимо, натянуть маску беспечного благополучия не получилось.

— Извини, что так некрасиво надрался тогда, — говорит он, положив руки на стол. Сонхва смотрит на его ладони, пальцы, но всё же переводит взгляд обратно ему в глаза. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Стресс, скорее всего, плюс, ты — единственный знакомый человек, которого я там увидел, и вот…

— Не переживай, Джуни, — мягко отвечает Сонхва, стараясь улыбнуться максимально участливо. — Я понимаю, сам тогда был не в лучшей форме, представь себе, меня бросили прямо перед поездкой, в голове столько всего было, прямо уже тошнило от мыслей, а тут ты как волшебная палочка.

— К тому же тот мой заказ был, так сказать, практически горящий, так что это судьба, не иначе.

Сонхва тихонько хихикает от такой формулировки и внимательно смотрит на большой бумажный стакан, который уверенно ставит Минги прямо посреди столика. Он берёт один из ближайших стульев и придвигает к их крошечному столику, падая на него как мешок картошки.

— Ну? — спрашивает он, заглядывая в глаза Сонхва с очевидным любопытством. — Теперь расскажи мне, что такого важного у тебя может происходить на работе, чтобы ты предпочёл её такому прекрасному латте!

— Клянусь, — начинает он, делая большой глоток из стаканчика. — Если бы я знал, какой ты потрясающий бариста, уволился нафиг из работы, тут же, сию секунду! И пошёл работать под твоё шефство.

— И не мечтай, сучка, место занято Юнхо, — щурит глаза Минги, и они все втроём негромко смеются.

— Это напоминает мне кофейню у нашей общаги, — говорит Хонджун, тихонько глотая свой кофе. — Сонхва с холодным чаем, Минги с горячим шоколадом и я как единственный оплот адекватности в этом союзе.

— Не ври, — перебивает его Сонхва, — это я постоянно спасал ваши залётные задницы от приключений! Понятия не имею, где вы их находили, но у вас определённо талант!

Хонджун и Минги одновременно вздыхают, бросая на Сонхва по снисходительному взгляду.

— Я скучал по его ворчанию, — заявляет в конце концов Минги и тут же получает справедливый тычок в плечо.

— А я не скучал совсем по его ворчанию. И уборке нашей комнаты. И его инспекции постоянной. И его вот такому тяжелому взгляду. И… Ай!

Хоть Хонджун сидит чуть дальше от Минги и его в плечо ткнуть было сложнее, Сонхва всё равно дотягивается, и от души заезжает ему по плечу словно им снова по восемнадцать и вся жизнь ещё впереди.

— Ненавижу вас двоих, — говорит он с широкой улыбкой на лице так, что разумеется, ему никто не верит.

— Поверь, это взаимно, — прыскает Минги и тут же уворачивается всем телом от очередного тычка возмездия. — Я поверить не могу, что из нас троих ты единственный, кто так ненавидел математику всей душой, работаешь в бухгалтерии! Это же просто ирония, уровень десять из десяти!

— Мало того, что в бухгалтерии, так ещё и в клинике, — усмехается Хонджун, заранее отодвигаясь подальше на стуле. Сонхва уже начинает презрительно закатывать глаза, зная, что будет сказано дальше. — В хирургическом корпусе! Если это не ироничная ирония, щедро посыпанная иронией, то я не знаю уже, что может быть ещё смешнее.

— Какие же вы идиоты, — вздыхает Сонхва, качая головой. — Там хорошо платят, и представьте себе, каждый месяц у меня стабильно есть бабки на счету.

— Ага, а ещё если ревнивая сталкерша обольёт твоё лицо кислотой, то тут же его вернут как было, и даже можно будет это провернуть совершенно бесплатно, — гиенит Хонджун, скорчив нос от смеха. — Ты уже говоришь, как будто тебе девяносто! У тебя хоть какие-то хобби есть? Или ты просто лежишь дома после работы и ждёшь нового дня?

— Представь себе, есть, — фыркает Сонхва, и в голове тут же всплывает фотография его же самого в памяти телефона. Такого всего связанного, возбуждённого и беспомощного. Потом — словно безумный кадр из диафильмов — Сан с его ладонью на шее. Раскрасневшийся и умоляющий. Да, хобби себе Сонхва нашёл весьма интересное.

— Встречи со старушками и обсуждение видов швабр и совочков за хобби не считается, — прыскает Минги одновременно с Хонджуном. Сонхва глубоко вздыхает, словно эта беседа его глубоко оскорбляет и демонстративно поворачивается к окну.

— Именно поэтому я сменил телефон и хотел свалить в другую страну, — тихо вздыхает он, но всё же усмехается в самом конце. Сами того не подозревая, они направили Сонхва на довольно интересное русло. — Можно подумать, ты таким не занимаешься в своём клубе горничных на втором этаже.

— Ты на что намекаешь? — громко возмущается Минги своим низким голосом, и они все снова смеются, пока Сонхва тянет через трубочку латте и снова погружается свои мысли. Которые, на этот раз, намного веселее и радужнее, чем раньше.

А что, если это хобби попробовать развить немного дальше хрустальной фигуры Сана? Он уверен, в таком большом городе, где он живёт есть немало мест, где можно собраться и пообсуждать вволю виды… правильного плетения из верёвок.

И вовсе необязательно снова превращаться в тряпку и унижаться перед Саном со своими сопливыми сообщениями.


	11. Chapter 11

Сонхва требуется ещё целых две недели на то, чтобы собраться с расползающимися мыслями и сделать это. Он с опаской смотрит на молодого человека на входе, полностью облачённого в черный латексный костюм и практически отшатывается, когда тот становится на колени и тянется, чтобы поцеловать его колено, но в последний момент сдерживается и просто спокойно подставляет ногу.

Секьюрити перед ним ставит отметку напротив имени и важно кивает, впрочем, пока что не пропуская его внутрь.

— Фото— и видеосъёмка на вечеринке запрещены. Телефон и другую записывающую аппаратуру нужно будет выключить и сдать на входе, вам выдадут номерок. Если есть необходимость в гардеробной — сразу же направо. Стоп-слово клуба «шипы роз». За проявления насилия или какие-либо действия, совершённые после стоп-слова — исключение из клуба и занесение в чёрные списки. Свой браслет можно взять после сдачи телефона. Приятного вечера.

Правила охранник озвучивает монотонно, как заранее вызубренный и повторённый тысячу раз текст. Сонхва кивает на каждое короткое предложение, хотя видел всё заранее на сайте, где заносил своё имя в списки участников. В любом случае, сегодня он хочет только посмотреть. Несмотря на две недели интенсивных поисков в интернете и пополнения собственной теоретической базы. Несмотря на то, что после такого огромного количества просмотренных материалов и даже небольшой практики с Саном, он всё ещё катастрофически не уверен в себе. Одно дело человек, которого ты знаешь, пускай и не так глубоко как хотелось бы, и совсем другое — левый раб, у которого могут быть собственные предпочтения и кинки.

Телефон его помещают в небольшой контейнер с номерком. Тот же номерок дают и ему самому, указывая рукой на несколько коробок со светящимися браслетами. Здесь всё почти так же просто как светофор: красный для тех, кто пока не готов к действиям, жёлтый — для нижних, зелёный — свитчам, и наконец голубой для всех верхних. Сонхва выбирает красный, стараясь не смотреть на стоящую рядом девушку в чёрном кожаном боди, полностью обвешанном цепями и шипами. Она тянет руку за синим браслетом и с небольшим смешком выскакивает в зал, забавно тряхнув на прощание ярко-розовыми длинными волосами. Интересная она госпожа.

Сонхва тянет ещё несколько мгновений, но решается зайти внутрь вместе с довольно колоритной парочкой из парня, одетого довольно просто: чёрная рубашка и джинсы. Его браслет тоже голубой, и всё было бы ничего, если не стоящий на коленях парень возле него. Его ошейник пристёгнут на поводок, на голове натянута маска лошади, а тело прикрывает только сетка из портупеи.

Пара невозмутимо заходит внутрь зала и, только следуя за ними, Сонхва обращает внимание на хвост, торчащий из задницы нижнего. Здесь совершенно точно не стесняются никого, это факт.

Внутри, вопреки его опасениям (или ожиданиям, Сонхва не может сказать точно) никаких оргий не происходит — обычный ночной клуб, разве что люди одеты намного более откровенно. Глядя на красивые тела, обвязанные верёвками, на блестящий латекс тут и там он даже немного комплексует за то, что не продумал собственный гардероб, и поэтому старается по стенке проползти ближе к бару, где тусуются такие же как и он: скромная рубашка и джинсы. Разве что цвета браслетов у всех разные.

Он уже почти подбирается к бару, как случайно сбивает кого-то плечом. Кого-то довольно высокого, учитывая, как саднит плечо и лопатка.

— Ой, простите, извините, — тут же начинает частить он, немного кланяясь и растерянно моргает, когда обращает внимание на лицо парня, которого он сбил. Кого-то смутно знакомого. — Юнхо?

Тот несколько раз недоумённо моргает и неловко чешет затылок, миленько ему улыбаясь. Его браслет мерцает зелёным. И если Сонхва не ошибся, то у сотрудника Минги невероятно интересное грязное ночное хобби.

— Я помню твоё лицо, но не помню твоего имени, прости. Ты же друг Минги, да? — спрашивает он и нервно опускает лицо вниз, а потом резко поворачивается к бару. Наверное, тоже проверяет браслет.

— Да! Сонхва! Я захаживал к нему несколько раз в кофейню. Мы с тобой не слишком общались из-за него. Ну, знаешь, он такой шумный и объёмный…

— Я понимаю, — смеётся Юнхо, но его глаза всё ещё встревожены, и это видно. Сонхва тут же спохватывается и снова неловко кланяется.

— Е-если я тебя отвлекаю от каких-то практик, то извини, я не буду тебя отвлекать…

— Ты не такой и случайно сюда попал? — усмехается Юнхо, приподняв одну бровь. По спине Сонхва бежит испарина. Так неловко он себя не чувствовал уже давно, ещё с момента сдачи экзаменов в университете.

— Нет, не случайно, — быстро добавляет он, снова стрельнув глазами на свой красный браслет. — Если ты переживаешь, что я расскажу Минги, то не стоит, я сохраню твой секрет… но… тут всё сложно.

Он снова смотрит в глаза Юнхо и замечает, как тот заметно расслабляется от его последней фразы, даже его плечи немного опускаются, словно после напряжения, а на лице появляется уже более искренняя небольшая улыбка.

— Не переживай, у всех был свой первый публичный раз. Предлагаю взять по пиву и во всём разобраться, у тебя же здесь не назначено свидание?

Сонхва качает головой и улыбается ему в ответ, взяв за руку. Юнхо такому контакту не сопротивляется, и уже вдвоём пробираются к бару, действительно заказывая две кружки пива. Они устраиваются на небольшом диванчике неподалёку от главной сцены практически по проходу к приватным комнатам — не слишком удачное место для уединения, но Сонхва в любом случае не собирался чем-то заниматься сегодня, так что так тоже неплохо. Хотя бы на наряды людей поглазеет.

— Ну. Рассказывай, — негромко говорит Юнхо, откидываясь на диван и протягивая руку вдоль его спинки так, что почти обнимает Сонхва. Тот сперва смотрит настороженно, но потом принимает в себя большой глоток пива и мысленно отпускает все мысли, сам уже расслабляясь напротив мягкой поверхности дивана.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать… — отвечает ему Сонхва, глубоко вздыхая. Он колеблется пару секунд пока мимо проходит та девчонка с розовыми волосами, которую он видел на входе. Она ему подмигивает, и если это не знак судьбы, то тогда что?

— Попробуй с самого начала? Завтра у меня смены нет, времени валом, — улыбается ему Юнхо, и в этот момент Сонхва понимает, что накопившаяся годами обида, все его чувства, которые были проигнорированы или неправильно интерпретированы, превысили лимит терпения, и он рассказывает абсолютно всё: про Ёсана, про небольшие секретики, которые сперва приостановили развитие их отношений, а потом, наслаиваясь друг на друга словно снежный ком, и вовсе их разрушили.

Он рассказывает про свой отпуск, про Сана, стараясь только не упоминать его имя. Немного колеблется по поводу практик, которые с ним попробовал, но в конце концов рассказывает и про них. Не рассказывает он только об их свидании в последний день и о серебряной цепочке с замком. Это лишнее, к тому же на ход истории не влияет.

— И в итоге, я так и вернулся домой с взболтанными чувствами и тупо забоялся ему написать сразу же, — вздыхает Сонхва, допивая своё пиво. На сцене перед ним уже вовсю идёт немного театрализованная сессия, но едва ли они оба обращают на неё внимание. — И как оказалось, зря. Он решил, что был мне нужен только ради эмоциональной поддержки во время расставания и лучше нам вообще не общаться. В итоге мой номер заблокирован, на душе непонятно что, и об этом даже поговорить не с кем.

— И поэтому ты связался с Хонджуном и пришёл к нам в кафе? — осторожно спрашивает Юнхо, пока Сонхва несколько раз кивает.

— Обычно это я — их жилетка для слёз, а тут вышло наоборот. Да и не решился я это всё вываливать на них двоих, — вздыхает он, осматривая парочки вокруг. Они такие свободные, такие смелые. Словно в этом волшебном месте, где столько правил и запретов, оказывается намного больше свобод и возможностей для самовыражения, что это пьянит куда сильнее алкоголя.

Внезапно ему нестерпимо хочется целоваться. Прямо здесь, на виду у проходящих мимо людей, чтобы все видели. Он смотрит на губы Юнхо, вздыхает и силой заставляет себя поднять взгляд выше.

— Можно понять, — кивает он, всё так же внимательно глядя в глаза Сонхва, от чего целоваться хочется в три раза сильнее.

— Да… И во время их разговора я как-то внезапно понял, что мне нравилось то, что мы делали с моим свитчом. И что я хочу продолжить раскрывать в себе эту сторону. Пару недель собирал теоретический материал, пробовал кое-какие простенькие узлы на себе, и потом решился прийти сюда, попробовать найти модель для тренировок, только все здесь кажутся такими профессионалами, даже ты.

— Я в теме где-то полгода, — качает головой Юнхо, скромно улыбаясь. По его лицу ни за что не скажешь, что он может увлекаться чем-то подобным. Тем более уже шесть месяцев! Но эту ремарку Сонхва решает оставить при себе. — Прихожу сюда изредка на короткие сессии в приватной комнате, выпускаю пар и всё. Это реально помогает.

— Ты предпочитаешь порку? — кивок. — Можно нескромный вопрос?

— Раз у нас тут с тобой уголок откровений, то валяй, — ещё раз кивает Юнхо.

— Когда мы с тобой только пересеклись у бара, ты заметно расслабился, когда я сказал, что Минги ничего не узнает. Позволь мне сложить два и два: ты приходишь сюда из-за него?

Горькая усмешка, которая уже сама по себе является ответом, и длинный взгляд вдаль говорят куда громче слов.

— Он любит девушек.

— Жопа.

Он глубоко вздыхает, немного пересаживаясь на диване и чувствует, как задевает своим бедром ногу Юнхо. Тот словно просыпается от наваждения и переводит взгляд обратно на лицо Сонхва, задерживаясь глазами на его губах. Теперь всё его тело буквально пульсирует от нестерпимого желания.

— Можно ответный вопрос?

— Сегодня можно всё.

— Ты хочешь меня поцеловать?

Очень.

Сонхва двигается легко, безупречно, словно и не было между ними той неприятной неловкости у бара. Он властно берёт Юнхо за подбородок и целует, стараясь выбросить из головы вообще все мысли, но такой магии, как это было с Саном, когда вокруг всё искрит и пульсирует от желания, когда хочется кричать от нахлынувших чувств и целовать ещё грубее, сильнее, не выходит. Юнхо целуется… Обычно?

Просто нежно массирует его губы своими, но не чувствует Сонхва ровным счётом ничего, кроме удовлетворения любопытства и лёгкого возбуждения от того, что на них сейчас смотрят прохожие.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он, едва они отстраняются после небольшого, прощального чмока, и Юнхо широко улыбается, потянувшись к своему уже почти выдохшемуся пиву.

— У тебя был такой взгляд, я думал, ты меня живьём съешь! Твой свитч хоть и своеобразный учитель, но верхнего в тебе можно разглядеть слёту.

— Какой взгляд? — недоуменно моргает Сонхва, провожая взглядом его дёргающийся кадык после глотка. Юнхо выпрямляется и смотрит на него сверху вниз, поднимая немного подбородок. Что-то в его взгляде неуловимо меняется, и на секунду Сонхва даже думает, что был бы согласен на небольшую сессию у него на коленях, как он снова возвращается в своё привычное состояние и широко улыбается.

— Как-то так, — жмурится тот, качая головой несколько раз. — Только у меня это глупо получилось, а у тебя это…. Прямо, сразу хочется стать на колени, думаю, пока что у тебя это получается не специально, но я бы рекомендовал тебе тренировать этот взгляд. Очень важный скилл!

— Почему глупо, всё было круто! — тут же перебивает его Сонхва, бросив руку ему на колени как ни в чём ни бывало. — И я понял идею, я и сам что-то такое почувствовал, когда ты на меня так смотрел.

Удивительно, но он очень давно не чувствовал себя настолько расслабленно и спокойно, даже когда был с Саном. Наверное, это какая-то врожденная способность Юнхо. Или психологи правду говорят и хороший собеседник способен на много? Или это потому что Сонхва удалось почесать собственный кинк о проявлении чувств на публику?

Ответа он, наверное, не узнает никогда, но сейчас это и не важно особо. Не тогда, когда впервые за время своего возвращения он не поедает себя изнутри, а всего лишь весело проводит время с интересным человеком.

— Поверь, у тебя это получается в тысячу раз круче, у меня слишком милое лицо, чтобы быть таким уверенным доминантом! Кстати, забыл спросить, а ты какие практики предпочитаешь? Связывание, как я припоминаю?

— Я не сказать чтобы специалист, — усмехается Сонхва, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Пальцами он уже смело гуляет по ноге Юнхо, словно это его собственная территория. — Но мне бы очень хотелось научиться чему-то прикольному и эстетичному. Кстати, раз ты всё равно не спустил пар из-за меня, не хочешь мне помочь? Можно даже в одежде! А я попробую помочь тебе в меру своих способностей.

— Знаешь, а это звучит как интересное приключение, — склоняет голову набок Юнхо, усмехаясь в самом конце фразы. Он ловит пальцы Сонхва и ловко переплетает их со своими. И теплота, которая буквально излучается из его кожи внезапно согревает душу.

— Тогда мы забираем телефоны, и я заказываю такси.

И они одновременно встают с дивана, что в очередной раз заставляет Сонхва убедиться в том, что это была замечательная идея. Одна из лучших за последнее время.


	12. Chapter 12

— Давай начнём с чего-нибудь простого. Например, вот таких петель на руки, — предлагает Сонхва, уже вовсю пролистывая видео с одного канала на видеохостинге.

Несмотря на то, что между ними больше нет того зашкаливающего уровня неловкости как пару часов назад, Юнхо всё же просит свободную и удобную чёрную футболку с шортами. Сонхва на несколько мгновений борется с невыносимо острым желанием дать ему одежду Сана и превратить это в элемент игры, но в самый последний момент одергивает себя и выдаёт личные вещи из шкафа.

— Сегодня ты командир, — кивает Юнхо, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Сонхва перехватывает его взгляд и хлопает на свободное место на диване возле себя.

— Давай пока начнём в самой непринуждённой обстановке, а там уже продолжим по обстоятельствам, — улыбается Сонхва, кликая на нужное видео с эстетически красивыми узелками на запястьях. — Я приглушу немного свет для нужной атмосферы?

— Хорошо, — кивает Юнхо, широко улыбаясь на каждое его слово. — Меня раньше никогда не использовали как модель для шибари, так что извини, я немного переживаю.

Пара щелчков пультом и свет в гостиной комнате становится приглушённо-медным, и незаметно неловкая атмосфера их первого раза рассасывается сама по себе.

— И это странно, — отвечает ему Сонхва, вытаскивая из шкафа несколько мотков с верёвками: длинная, которую он взял по просьбе Сана и несколько белых верёвок покороче, которые уже купил сам дома и испытывал на себе. Он выкладывает их все возле ноутбука, но в руки берёт самую короткую. — В смысле, ты высокий и с широкими плечами. Мне кажется, на тебе любая верёвка будет смотреться божественно.

— Ну, скажешь ещё, — хихикает Юнхо, протягивая ему сложенные вместе запястья. Сонхва бросает на него серьёзный взгляд на пару секунд и возвращается обратно к сложенной пополам верёвке.

— Думаешь, я тебе просто так дал именно чёрную футболку?

Он обхватывает запястья верёвкой простой петлёй, оставляя пространство толщиной в палец, чтобы руки не затекли, и делает то же самое в обратном направлении, вытягивая небольшую петлю по другую сторону, и протягивает в неё свободные концы. Узел плавно и аккуратно затягивается прямо, как и говорится в видеоуроке.

— Уже не думаю, — отвечает он, глядя только на свои запястья. Про себя Сонхва усмехается. Значит, взгляд действительно работает. — А ты разве не вязал узлов на своём свитче?

— Я вязал примитивщину, и мне кажется, допустил миллиард ошибок. Неудивительно, что в конце концов меня бросили, я бы тоже себя бросил на его месте.

— Кстати, — мягко перебивает его Юнхо, когда Сонхва обматывает свободные концы верёвки между узлов на запястьях и в завершении протягивает простой штык. — Я всё не могу прекратить думать о твоих отношениях с этим свитчом. По твоим рассказам у меня сложилось впечатление, что у него какое-то раздвоение личности. То он милый котик, и вы спите в позе ложечек после порки, то он превращается в фурию и прогоняет тебя как только видит…

— Узел готов, ты в наручниках, поздравляю, — отвечает ему Сонхва, доставая телефон из кармана. — Я сфотографирую для личного архива? Полную приватность гарантирую, от Минги стоит пароль.

Юнхо кивает. Телефон не особо хочет работать в довольно скудном освещении, но пару фотографий всё же получить удаётся, так что дольше тянуть эту и без того затянувшуюся паузу нельзя. Сонхва откладывает телефон, осторожно разматывая верёвки.

— Он несколько раз непрозрачно намекал, что испытывает за что-то вину во время своих приступов цундере, — отвечает он, нажимая на следующее в списке видео. — О, это прикольные штуки, хоть и простые. Так вот, мне кажется, он сделал что-то ужасное раньше, и теперь считает, что недостоин отношений? А тут я ещё со своими соплями по бывшему, наверное, сделал ситуацию ещё хуже. И не докажешь теперь, что я струсил потому что струсил, а не потому что ещё надеюсь сойтись с бывшим.

Петли тем временем довольно быстро ложатся между запястьями Юнхо, образовывая красивый узор, который можно продолжить до локтей, используй он верёвку подлиннее. Сонхва берёт телефон и ловит несколько относительно удачных кадров.

— Может, он ждёт, что ты сделаешь хотя бы что-нибудь? — спрашивает Юнхо, пытаясь размять пальцы. — Чувствую небольшое покалывание, развязывай.

— Извини, наверное, перетянул чуть-чуть в самом начале, — кивает Сонхва, тут же ослабляя все узлы. — Ты говори сразу, если что-то не так или затянуто слишком сильно. Мы здесь вроде как удовольствие пришли получать, а не страдать.

— Но мы оба страдаем, — возражает с улыбкой Юнхо. Как только его руки оказываются на свободе, он тут же трясёт кистями рук, словно возвращая подвижность, и даже встаёт с дивана. — Каждый по своей неразделённой любви.

— Фига себе ты высокий, — выдыхает он, вставая за ним следом. — Я хотел сделать грудную обвязку, а теперь даже не уверен, что дотянусь до тебя. Погоди секунду, я принесу табурет.

Он вносит в гостиную высокий табурет из кухни и ставит его перед Юнхо.

— Залезай. Начнём с чего-нибудь элементарного, вроде верёвочного бикини, — объявляет он, проследив за его бёдрами до тех пор, пока тот не усядется максимально удобно для себя. Затем он берёт верёвку средней длины и складывает её пополам. — И я всё ещё не могу поверить, что хоть кто-то на этой грешной земле сумел вкрашиться в Минги. Это же какой нужно иметь талант…

— Сказал человек, который зассал признаться в чувствах крашу и уронил этим его самооценку, — закатывает глаза Юнхо, послушно расставляя руки по сторонам. Сонхва вздыхает и сгибает их в локтях, придвигая ближе к лицу.

— Поумерь свои лопасти вертолёта, мне к тебе ещё нужен доступ, — ворчит он, протягивая верёвку вокруг Юнхо чуть ниже его груди. — Ты широкий как баобаб, боюсь, не смогу из-за тебя закончить обвязку.

— Уж каким мама родила, — фыркает спереди тот, от чего Сонхва неслышно усмехается и на секунду запускает руку в его волосы, легонько их взъерошивая.

— Не злись, я же говорил, что в твоём случае это несомненный плюс. Попробуй прийти в кофейню топлесс, может, хоть так обратишь внимание Минги…

— Так, где мои вещи, я ухожу, — перебивает его Юнхо, но с места не дёргается и даже позволяет обвести второй раз верёвку по контуру первой. Убедившись, что они натянуты равномерно и лёгкие всё так же способны работать, Сонхва протягивает концы верёвки в петли и делает то же самое над сосками.

— А как же наш с тобой супер-секретный план по возвращению свитча и завоеванию Минги? Я чувствую себя глубоко преданным, я думал, у нас с тобой братство разбитых сердец, между прочим. Так, погоди секунду, посмотрю, что там дальше.

Придерживая узел левой рукой, Сонхва просматривает ещё один небольшой кусок туториала, а потом ставит его на паузу и перебрасывает концы верёвки вперёд через шею. Проследив за тем, чтобы верёвка не пережала случайно жизненно важные артерии на шее, он делает узел между нижним и верхним уровнем, перебрасывая верёвку точно как на видео и улыбается от того, как получилось красиво.

— Мы не будем завоёвывать Минги, — поднимает на него глаза Юнхо. Сонхва никогда не мог сказать, что способен читать чужие взгляды, но здесь он уверен практически без всяких сомнений — лучше молча страдать в углу и выпускать пар раз в месяц, чем пытаться заняться самым неблагородным делом на свете.

— Так, теперь самое важное… — бормочет Сонхва в ответ, перебрасывая концы через свободное плечо, и пытается не промахнуться с направлением узла, чтобы было всё точно как в инструкции. Он настолько погружается в этот хитрый узел, что как только выдыхает, затягивая концы верёвки, понимает, что прослушал фразу Юнхо.

— …Но не думаю, что это сильно поможет, он же не дурак, хоть и эмоциональный.

— Кто? Минги? — моргает Сонхва, завязывая последний, финальный узел.

— При чём здесь он? Свитч твой! Ты перевёл тему, когда я высказал предположение, что возможно, он ждёт от тебя каких-то действий, но что если ты действительно попробуешь высунуть голову из задницы и сделать хотя бы один шаг к нему навстречу?

Щёлк, щёлк.

Сонхва жмёт наугад — потом с утра разберётся. Перед глазами снова всплыл образ неуверенного в себе Сана в холле отеля, когда он стоял с опущенной головой. Тогда мог почувствовать напряжение, исходящее из его тела, словно он излучатель энергии. Сейчас понимает — Сан скорее всего ждал.

Он ждал, что Сонхва уверит его в том, что ему всё равно, работает он администратором или кушает лобстеров с шампанским. Он ждал, что Сонхва его заберёт в объятия, чтобы больше никогда не отпустить. Он ждал хотя бы какие-то зацепки, за которые мог бы построить фундамент более здоровых отношений.

— Хочешь посмотреться в зеркало? Тебе очень к лицу верёвки, — отвечает ему Сонхва, рукой указывая на дверь спальни. Юнхо ему тут же подчиняется и без слов встаёт с места, медленно проходя в нужном направлении. Сонхва тяжело вздыхает.

Видимо, просто так этот вопрос ему не забудут.

— Он никогда мне не сообщал напрямую о своих чувствах, так что мы не можем просто так взять и принять за данность, что он ко мне испытывал хотя бы искру романтики просто потому что нам так захотелось. Быть навязчивым маньяком романтично только в больном на голову бульварном чтиве, в остальном мире принято принимать отказ и просьбу оставить в покое безоговорочно, понимаешь?

Юнхо включает свет спальни и подходит к двери зеркального шкафа-купе, рассматривая верёвки спереди и сзади. Он одёргивает край футболки так, чтобы обвязка села ещё аккуратнее, и улыбается едва заметно через отражение зеркала.

— Именно поэтому сейчас, в три часа ночи, вместо того, чтобы кувыркаться в постели с твоим бывшим или бывшим свитчом, ты стоишь с видом побитой собаки и вяжешь узлы на моей груди, — вздыхает он. — Ладно, я больше не буду на тебя давить по поводу твоего свитча. Но, надо признать, в отличие от отношений, узлы ты вяжешь как боженька. Я чувствую на себе верёвку, она даже немного… возбуждает. Но без дискомфорта, понимаешь, о чём я?

— Шорты удобные? — спрашивает Сонхва и заходит за спину Юнхо, быстро ослабляя верёвки, пока не развязывает его полностью.

— Теперь я понимаю, что вы связались с Минги на почве одинакового уровня айкью. Я об уровне натянутости верёвок вообще-то говорил.

— У Минги, между прочим, айкью сто двадцать, — тут же перебивает его Сонхва, закатив глаза. — В универе как-то проверяли. А про шорты я спросил, потому что ты сказал, что это возбуждает.

— Не переживай, это прикольный тип возбуждения, когда тебе нравится его чувствовать и хочется растянуть это как можно дольше, как только возможно. Не знаю, насколько это прозвучало понятно…

Сонхва смущённо улыбается в зеркало, тряхнув рукой с верёвкой перед собой, и ловит на своём пахе отражение взгляда Юнхо. Интересно, он чувствует этот эффект из-за сессии бондажа, пускай даже учебной, или уже в дело вмешивается что-то другое? А ещё ему на короткую долю секунды кажется, что будь здесь Сан, они бы отправились в постель уже после первых верёвочных наручников, так их и не снимая. С Юнхо он всё же более сдержанный, так что вряд ли это похоже на чистую похоть. Значит, в дело вступает кинк. Интересно.

— Да, я всё хорошо понял, — улыбается Сонхва, делая короткий шаг назад. — Ты хочешь ещё что-нибудь попробовать? Или уже сконцентрируешься на возбуждении?

Вместо ответа Юнхо улыбается (слишком мило, слишком смущённо) и через секунду стягивает с себя футболку, демонстрируя Сонхва белую, молочную кожу и тощее, хоть и широкое тело. Он заставляет себя поднять взгляд усилием воли, но и то, выше выпирающих ключиц у него продвинуться не получилось.

— Давай попробуем ещё одну грудную обвязку. На этот раз без детского садика.

— Дразнишься, — выдыхает в ответ Сонхва и выходит обратно в гостиную. Ему нужно держать себя в руках. Самообладание — это ключ к успеху, так что он не позволит животной похоти взять верх над сознательным «я» и продолжит эту сессию во что бы то ни стало.

Юнхо садится на стул, выпрямляя спину, и смотрит с любопытством, дёрнув напоследок бровью. Сонхва качает головой и с силой заставляет себя вернуться к каталогу видеоуроков, где и находит именно то, что ему нужно.

— Перевёрнутая звезда с дополнительной обвязкой рук, — тихо, но чётко объявляет он, раскрывая ноутбук перед ними двумя. — Как раз чтобы охладить твой разбушевавшийся пыл.

— Действуйте, мой командир, — усмехается он, приподняв брови на секунду, а потом снова их опускает. Сонхва закатывает глаза и становится сзади, ласково почесав ему местечко между затылком и шеей. Юнхо ожидаемо дёргается, шумно вдохнув, но это именно то, чего он и хотел.

— Руки за спину, запястье к запястью, — отвечает Сонхва, сжимая в руках верёвку, сложенную посередине. Он уже видел этот урок, когда сам пытался чему-то научиться, поэтому в этот раз ограничивается только картинками. — Так, нужно сперва связать тебе руки на беседочный узел. Сюда… Сюда…

Узел довольно простой, но с длинной верёвкой его завязывать куда сложнее, чем просто у себя на лодыжке. Он выпирает немного больше, чем показано в уроке, но всё равно выглядит достаточно симпатично.

— Жалко, у меня нет сисек, так бы смотрелось куда эротичнее, — вставляет комментарий Юнхо, когда Сонхва заводит верёвку вокруг его рук и груди, а потом, сделав контр-петлю, возвращается в обратном направлении.

— У тебя просто другой тип эстетически красивого тела, — отвечает Сонхва, нежно погладив за грудь повыше верёвки. — Торчащие кости, показательная худоба и чётко очерченные края. Я бы тебя похитил, встреться мы в мои шальные двадцать.

— Значит, хорошо, что мы встретились сейчас, — говорит Юнхо, дёргая плечом. — Справа натянул сильнее, расслабь буквально на полсантиметра.

— Да, сейчас.

Сонхва выполняет его просьбу, проверяя заодно равномерность всех натянутых верёвок. Вроде сейчас должно быть достаточно свободно, чтобы дышать, но убежать уже не получится. Не то чтобы Юнхо пытался, но вполне мог бы в рамках элемента большой игры.

— Так, теперь немного магии…

Он перебрасывает верёвку через плечо, придерживая за точку у солнечного сплетения, и обвязывает небольшую петельку, выходя на противоположную сторону. Как и обещал туториал, получается очень красивый объёмный узелок, и Сонхва не может сдержать торжествующей улыбки.

— Что, я красавчик? — смеётся Юнхо, пытаясь опустить подбородок, но Сонхва быстро его шлёпает по челюсти, качая в ответ головой.

— Не подсматривай пока я не закончил, всему своё время.

— Ты становишься такой властный, когда держишь в руках верёвки, прямо ужас, — деланно вздыхает Юнхо, но послушно задирает голову вверх и, видимо, рассматривает трещины на потолке. Сонхва заходит сзади, обводя верёвку по центральному узлу за спиной, чтобы вынырнуть сбоку, протягивая верёвки между рукой и телом.

— Зови меня оппа, — буркает Сонхва, стараясь сообразить, как правильно ему сделать эти названные наручники. — Ага…

Ему удаётся завязать узелок, отрезая тем самым обвязку на руке и на груди, и Сонхва тянет концы вперёд, обнимая Юнхо со спины.

— Вообще я слабо похож на девушку, — сперва пытается возразить тот, но очень быстро расслабляется в его руках. — Тебе нужно попросить меня очень хорошо…

Сонхва практически срывается, вдыхая умопомрачительный запах волос Юнхо. К чёрту все эти верёвки, к чёрту Сана, к чёрту всё. Продолжит урок в другой раз.

— Прошу тебя очень хорошо, — шепчет он ему на ухо и, не успев быстро среагировать, внезапно получает затылком по носу. — Чёрт, Юнхо.

Как ни странно, даже если он это сделал не специально, Сонхва мгновенно трезвеет и уже более критически рассматривает фронт работ. Половина дела уже сделана, нужно просто не быть тряпкой и закончить узлы до конца. И тогда уже хоть потоп.

— Прости, это было слишком неожиданно.

Сонхва заканчивает с узлами на второй руке и проводит верёвкой от подмышки к шее, заканчивая узор звезды с одного конца. Он поправляет концы так, чтобы они не пережимали вены и артерии и лежали скорее свободно в этой зоне, а потом, провернув петлю через узел на спине, проводит симметричную линию по другую сторону тела.

— Ничего страшного, это было как раз то, что нужно. Только больше не дерись или хотя бы предупреждай, — отвечает он, делая последний, закрепительный узел на спине. — Всё, готово. И честно говоря, я считаю, что ты так должен появиться на следующей кинк-вечеринке.

Юнхо медленно встаёт со стула и опускается на колени, с вызовом глядя Сонхва в глаза. Тот тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь отвлечься на телефон, но чуть не выпускает его из рук.

— Твоё счастье, Юнхо, что я дал тебе слово, что эти фотографии не увидит никто, кроме меня, — бормочет он, выставляя режимы в телефоне и фотографирует сверху вниз, чтобы было видно узлы, практически сливающиеся с белой кожей, тёмно-красные соски, выпирающие так контрастно против всего тела и лицо. Лицо, полное желания, мольбы и похоти. Сонхва старается запечатлеть каждую эмоцию в фотографиях, а потом внезапно берёт его за шею, приподнимая подбородок ещё выше.

— Моё счастье. Оппа, — выдыхает Юнхо.

Фотографии получаются даже слишком вызывающе эротичные. Возбуждение, играющее уже последние полчаса на полном ходу, становится неконтролируемо сильным, и Сонхва чувствует, как балансирующее на грани чувство возбуждения практически пересекает отметку оргазма. Нельзя поддаваться на провокацию, нельзя падать в омут, целиком состоящий из греха вот так с головой.

Нельзя вестись на такую элементарную провокацию.

— Встань.

Сонхва целует как только Юнхо выполняет приказ. Уже не так нежно, как тогда на вечеринке, более требовательно, жадно. Тот отвечает с не меньшей пылкостью, запуская язык в его рот. Грань, которая ещё две минуты назад чувствовалась так остро, словно заточенная игла, смазывается, расплывается. Он трогает Юнхо за бока, за грудь, легонько потягивая обвязку и в один момент чувствует, словно его просто смывает набежавшей морской волной.

В таком состоянии он проводит пару очень болезненных минут и отходит на шаг, как только волна возбуждения наконец спадает, и голова теперь снова способна мыслить трезво.

Юнхо тяжело дышит, глядя на него тёмными, почти чёрными глазами, и Сонхва тянется, чтобы оставить на губах ещё один, последний влажный чмок.

— Охренеть, — только произносит он, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

Сонхва не может с ним не согласиться.


	13. Chapter 13

— Здравствуйте, спасибо что пришли, но сегодня мы работаем по сокращённому графику, так что извините, мы уже закрылись, — скороговоркой рычит Минги, не отрывая глаз от ноутбука, сидя за одним из крошечных столиков на первом этаже кофейни. Сонхва всё равно проходит дальше, закрыв за собой дверь, и бросает вещи в углу у прилавка, взяв с собой только футляр с очками. — Эй, я серьёзно, сегодня кофе не бу… А, Сонхва, заходи.

— Как-то ты без особого энтузиазма приветствуешь своего спасителя и мессию от мира бухгалтерии, о неблагодарный Сон Минги, — отвечает он, стукая кулаком о кулак Юнхо, а потом и самого Минги, присаживаясь рядом с ними двумя.

— Чувак, я готов встать на колени и умолять тебя о чём угодно, лишь бы ты спас наши финансово безграмотные задницы!

Сонхва изо всех сил давит в себе невыносимое желание загоготать в голос от настолько провокационного выражения. Он быстро переводит взгляд на Юнхо, но увидев в его глазах ничего, кроме голой и иррациональной паники, всё же не выдерживает и издаёт пару коротких смешков.

— Не ссы, батя в доме, значит, вы в надёжных руках. Хотя, если придётся задержаться больше, чем на два часа, отшлёпаю сильнее, чем ты получал в детстве за свои шалости.

Юнхо издаёт странный, булькающий звук, сильно закашлявшись в самом конце. Всему виной их одна из последних практик, где Сонхва хорошенько получил по заднице в отместку за все свои шалости с верёвками, а также за то, что в тот день ему пришлось сидеть на работе дольше запланированного. И сказал Юнхо тогда как раз эту фразу, слово в слово.

— Смотри, чтобы шлёпалка не сломалась, — получает он симметричный ответ и ловит на себе недоверчивый взгляд Минги.

Вообще сегодня вечером Сонхва хотел расслабиться с бокалом вина и Юнхо в шёлковых лентах в качестве подарка самому себе за ударную работу в августе, но оказалось, что каждое третье число месяца Минги, как важный и взрослый директор кафе, проводит свою собственную частную бдсм-вечеринку с бухгалтерией и инвентаризацией. Как совладелец кофейни, Юнхо обязан принимать в этом участие, так что никакого вина и лент пока не наступит порядок в документации.

Так уж получилось, что именно это третье сентября особенно важное из-за отчётностей в налоговую службу. И так уж получилось, что Сонхва в основном работает именно в этом направлении в своём отделе.

Он даже не ругается особо, видя тысячу умоляющих эмодзи от Минги в мессенджере. Юнхо уже пообещал ему пойти вместе на любую кинки-вечеринку в обвязке плюс любую новую практику на пробу в качестве награды, так что он приходит на помощь с удовольствием. Можно даже сказать, с радостью.

— Вы что-то подозрительно миленько общаетесь… Вы что-то скрываете?

— Я прихожу сюда частенько после работы, — пожимает плечами Сонхва, окидывая побледневшего Юнхо максимально незаинтересованным взглядом, и тут же кивает на ноутбук. — К тому же друг моего друга — мой друг, если это вообще имеет смысл. И давай, показывай мне уже свой ужас и кошмар, раньше начнём, быстрее свалим.

Минги всё ещё недовольно щурится, словно сомневается в его словах, но потом пожимает плечами и придвигает ближе к себе стопку бумаг в достаточно паршивом состоянии — видимо, хранились они как попало, что в целом, вполне в духе Минги, но работы, судя по этому звоночку, предстоит действительно очень много. Сонхва вздыхает, мысленно шлёпает их двоих по заднице — уже далеко не сексуально — за такое разгильдяйское отношение к документации и тянется за очками.

— Здесь накладные от поставщиков. В той коробке у Юнхо чеки, если нужно. Весь учёт мы ведём через приложение, но для налоговой нужна более серьёзная отчётность, а декларацию нужно будет подать очень скоро… Эй, ты чего?

Юнхо был прав. Встречаться раз в неделю и спускать весь накопившийся пар вполне полезно для здоровья. Помогает в работоспособности там, снижает стресс. Но пока что Сонхва не может даже представить, какая возможная практика могла бы скомпенсировать всё то, что Минги собирается ему причинить со своим нежеланием сразу организовывать процесс как надо. И от этого настроение портится с катастрофической скоростью.

— А что вы делали в прошлом году, парни? — невзначай спрашивает он, кликая мышкой в бухгалтерской программе. Работы здесь явно больше, чем «на пару часиков». И не так он себе представлял хардкорную сессию втроём, совсем не так.

— Наняли чувака на аутсорсе, — отвечает Юнхо слабым голосом. Это Минги — наивная душа — ещё не совсем понимает, насколько Сонхва начинает сердиться, глядя на эту кучу сваленных массивов информации без всякого намёка на автоматизацию и организацию.

— Теперь понятно, почему вам так больно и неприятно делать отчётности каждый месяц, — всё так же тихо говорит Сонхва, перебирая смятые накладные, и борется с очень сильным желанием их тупо поджечь и убежать отсюда. — Сейчас поднимаем задницы и идём считать остатки. И не думайте, что если я внешне выгляжу спокойным, то всё хорошо.

Он бросает взгляд на Юнхо, и тот тут же, спустя секунду, опускает голову, часто и быстро кивая. Минги вскакивает со стула и резво бежит в сторону подсобки.

— Есть, сэр, — кричит он с энтузиазмом, тут же скрываясь внутри. Сонхва тоже встаёт и идёт в нужном направлении, затормозив разве что совсем у порога, чувствуя на себе грудь Юнхо, который этого совсем не ожидает и практически заваливается на него сверху.

— Это будет тебе стоить очень дорого, Юнхо, — шипит он ему на ухо, прежде чем приступить к работе. Благо, во всём остальном, что не касается учёта и налогов, Минги разбирается на виртуозном уровне. От этого настроение становится чуточку менее паршивым. Совсем чуть-чуть.

•••

— Ты так легко соглашаешься на сессии со мной, Юнхо, что у меня возникает вопрос, — медленно проговаривает Сонхва словно специально растягивая слова и желая помучать его ещё немного. — А у тебя есть вообще какие-то жесткие лимиты? На которые ты точно не пошёл бы, пусть даже на моём месте был бы Минги…

— Ещё одно слово о Минги, и моим жёстким лимитом станет любая сессия с тобой, — тут же отбивает Юнхо откуда-то снизу. Сонхва вздыхает и стукает его пяткой по шее, прежде, чем снова вытянуть ноги на его спине.

— Ещё раз так смело огрызнёшься, получишь затычку в рот.

Перед глазами снова мелькает летний образ Сана и его собственная манера грязных разговоров во время их сессий. Это очень странно осознавать, но тот словно чувствовал все его фетиши, с удовольствием и энтузиазмом почёсывая каждый из них. Юнхо идёт на подчинение куда менее охотно, да и нет с ним такого сумасшедшего удовольствия от самого только ожидания очередной грязной, колкой фразы. Сан любил дразнить и получалось у него это виртуозно, это у него не отнять, к сожалению.

Возвращаясь обратно в реальность, Сонхва чувствует под стопами, как Юнхо пытается поднять голову, но бондаж молельщика, который обуславливает постоянное положение головы где-то между коленей, плюс, прекрасная с эстетической точки зрения и практичная обвязка рук не позволяют ему двигаться вообще.

Первые полчаса должны по идее пройти относительно спокойно, но Сонхва интересно, а что будет дальше, учитывая, что такой тип шибари раньше использовали для пыток. Раньше ему больше была по душе эстетическая сторона процесса, но приведение документов в порядок на прошлой неделе заняло куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, так что такая плата довольно опасной и жесткой связкой кажется ему вполне достойной за свои услуги.

— Простите, — быстро бормочет Юнхо, ёрзая у себя на коленях. — Я не люблю пет плей, эйдж плей, всё, что связано с естественными жидкостями, включая кровь. Соответственно, ножи, иглы, медкинк и игры с электрошоком. Зажимы на соски могу поставить только если меня будешь очень долго и утомительно просить, но вообще скорее нет, чем да.

— Эйдж плей — это, когда ты притворяешься четырёхлетним ребёнком и впадаешь в детство? — спрашивает Сонхва, удобнее облокачиваясь в своём кресле. — Попахивает немного легальной педофилией.

— Если так думать, — хмыкает Юнхо, стараясь поправить что-то на спине движениями плеч, но Сонхва быстро его пресекает точными ударами пяток. — Ай, больно. Если так думать, то это ещё и инцест, потому что верхнюю сторону обычно зовут папочкой…

— Знаешь, а мне нравится фраза «сладкий папочка», — тут же возражает ему Сонхва, а перед глазами снова мелькает призрак Сана, широким жестом оплачивающий ужин в ресторане. — В этом есть с одной стороны что-то интимное и даже немного сексуальное. С другой стороны, этот термин так опошлили в интернете, что я могу понять тебя и твою нелюбовь к этому кинку. А с пет плей почему не сложилось? Не зашла пробочка в задницу? Или навевает любовь к зоофилии?

— Почему ты во всём ищешь тайный смысл, Сонхва? — отвечает ему Юнхо через какое-то время. Дыхание его становится гораздо более глубокое, чем было изначально, что уже само по себе — тревожный звоночек. Возможно, даже придётся впервые на его практике прерывать сессию из-за нависшей опасности. — Таким образом можно прийти к выводу, что твоя любовь пыткам вроде этой — признак скрытого маньяка в тебе, и вообще!

Сонхва старается вести себя максимально непринуждённо, но в руках он уже сжимает острые ножницы на случай, если возникнет форс-мажор. Он улыбается, глядя на часто и глубоко дышащего Юнхо. Его рёбра выглядят так хорошо под верёвками, а член, который всё же немного видно за бёдрами, кажется таким красным, что скоро взорвётся. Ему просто нужно сыграть эту партию максимально спокойно, словно это и было так задумано, никаких вспышек ярости. Он же не скрытый маньяк, в чём его только что так бессердечно обвинили.

— И вообще? — улыбается Сонхва, склоняя голову на плечо. — Будь добр, продолжи свои обвинения. Иначе получишь бонусом ещё пять ударов расчёской.

Юнхо молчит, но его дыхание становится ещё более прерывистым. Плечи уже, кажется, ходуном ходят, а руки, заложенные за спину, сжимаются изо всех сил в кулаки, а потом безвольно разжимаются. Сонхва тут же срывается с кресла, усаживаясь на один уровень с ним.

— Всё хорошо?

Нет ответа. Только короткий, но громкий всхлип.

— Я заканчиваю сессию, — быстро говорит Сонхва, ослабляя петлю с последнего узла. Верёвка мгновенно разматывается, и накал напряжения сходит за пару секунд. Юнхо заваливается на бок в позе эмбриона и тяжело дышит, часто всхлипывая.

Сонхва тяжело вздыхает и быстро снимает верёвки со всего тела, напоследок поднимая его за плечи как огромную, тяжелую куклу и крепко обнимает, осыпая плечи маленькими, короткими поцелуями.

— Всё хорошо, ты в порядке, — приговаривает он, поглаживая Юнхо за плечи и всё так же оставляет маленькие, невесомые поцелуи тут и там, где придётся. Тот потихоньку начинает дышать более размеренно и в какой-то момент даже слегка приобнимает Сонхва в ответ. — Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, как только почувствуешь себя лучше.

Пару минут Юнхо всё так же полулежит на нём без движения, лишь изредка всхлипывая и вздрагивая буквально от каждого нежного прикосновения по своей коже, но чуть позже он всё же приподнимает голову, заглядывая Сонхва в глаза. Он видит в них целый мир — боль, радость, слёзы, унижение, наслаждение. И в самом центре, словно связующая точка — он сам в отражении.

— Ты можешь меня положить на кровать? — хрипло спрашивает Юнхо, на что Сонхва тут же кивает, поднимаясь на ноги. Он деликатно поддерживает его за пояс, помогая добраться до постели, и хватает по дороге полотенце с бутылкой воды, которые он припас заранее как раз для такого случая.

— Я могу тебе как-то помочь? Давай, я тебя разотру мокрым полотенцем? Хочешь пить? — спрашивает Сонхва часто, как пулемётная очередь. Юнхо кивает на каждый из вопросов и жадно присасывается к бутылке с водой, как только садится на мягкий матрац. Его тело сейчас мягкое и податливое, но все ласковые прикосновения впитывает с какой-то особой жадностью и желанием.

Сонхва усмехается, стараясь вытереть его тело как можно менее ощутимо, и скомпенсировать максимальное количество чувств, которые сам же отобрал во время сессии. В конце концов Юнхо слабо улыбается ему в ответ и жестом приглашает полежать возле себя.

— Скажи мне пожалуйста, — проговаривает он очень медленно, очень тихо. Сонхва приходится хорошенько напрячься, вслушиваясь в нотки его голоса, пока они обнимаются в постели под лёгким, но тёплым одеялом. — Ты же думал о своём свитче, пока меня связывал?

— Юнхо, — тихо отвечает он, медленно и очень нежно поглаживая его щёки, а потом легонько чмокает его в губы. Сонхва не уверен, что тот сейчас готов выслушивать правду, не в таком нестабильном психологическом состоянии.

— Можешь не отвечать, — в конце концов шепчет Юнхо, утыкаясь ему в шею. — Просто хотел сказать, что если ты практикуешь с мыслями о нём… Улетаешь в сабспейс просто сразу… Чуть не до потери сознания…

— Тебе нужно отдыхать и набираться сил, — мягко перебивает его Сонхва, оставляя маленькие, тёплые поцелуи на его макушке, пока дыхание не становится совсем спокойным и глубоким.

— Его зовут Сан, — одними губами шепчет Сонхва в пустоту перед тем, как вырубиться самому.

Его зовут Сан.


	14. Chapter 14

Октябрь налетает на город с неожиданно сильными ранними заморозками, так что приходится доставать из шкафа пальто и тёплый шарф намного раньше, чем Сонхва на это рассчитывал. Неожиданно в кармане он находит шоколадный батончик и маленькую записочку, написанную явно рукой Ёсана.

« _Чтобы тебе стало чуточку теплее_ »

И маленькая мультяшка, которых так любил рисовать Ёсан в записочках, когда у них ещё было всё хорошо. Внезапно Сонхва вспоминает его последний стикер, наклеенный на выключатель в прихожей — ни той неуловимой теплоты, ни смешной мультяшки. Только желчь и агрессия.

Неожиданно Сонхва усмехается, закусывая немного поседевший, но всё ещё вкусный батончик и достаёт телефон. Сан всё так же держит его в списке игнорируемых, но в чате с Ёсаном такого предупреждения нет.

СХ: « _Привет! Спасибо за шоколадочку в кармане пальто, сегодня и правда мне стало чуточку теплее. Надеюсь, ты не мёрзнешь_ »

Сонхва и не надеется на ответ. Он прекратил ещё летом, когда Сан жёстко высмеял его сопливые переживания и одиноко стоящие справа жалкие сообщения с просьбами передумать. Какой же он тогда был сентиментальный дурак, надеялся ещё на что-то.

С другой стороны, он даже по идее должен быть благодарным Ёсану за всё то, что с ним произошло за эти пару месяцев. Ещё никогда Сонхва не чувствовал себя настолько свободно и удовлетворённо. Осталось только забыть Сана и найти себе такого же милого, но дерзкого мальчика, с которым можно вытворять что угодно и когда угодно, и жизнь совсем наладится…

Неожиданно, телефон в руке отдаёт короткой вибрацией.

ЁС: « _Привет! Я совсем забыл об этом кладе :) кушай на здоровье!_ »

ЁС: « _Сегодня и правда что-то холодно, но у нас в офисе есть чай и кофе, так что надеюсь, до вечера не замёрзну_ »

Раньше такой ответ заставил бы его прыгать от счастья до потолка. Но сейчас Сонхва просто читает эти два сообщения, смотрит на фотографию Ёсана в профиле, и кладёт телефон в карман, выходя из квартиры. Раньше эти сообщения могли бы изменить очень многое в его жизни. Но сегодня он как обычно спускается на подземную парковку, садится в машину и уже почти готовится завести двигатель, как решает всё же напечатать ответ.

•••

Вместе с резкими заморозками и всеобщей городской паникой в клинике вылетает локальная сеть, и это добавляет ещё больше головной боли всему отделу бухгалтерии, так что приходится собирать все накладные лично по всем отделам, и Сонхва не везёт вытянуть именно диагностический центр: там обычно больше всего бумаг и мороки. Он пытается оттянуть неизбежное до последнего, но начальница ловит его возле чайника и выгоняет на улицу чуть ли не пинками: он едва успевает натянуть на себя пальто одной рукой и слабо отбиваться другой.

Впрочем, на свежем воздухе думается куда лучше, так что возможно, в его прогулке есть даже свои плюсы: например, можно на трезвую голову оценить его переписку с Ёсаном. Внезапно они не ругаются, как последний месяц отношений и даже не соревнуются в том, кто пришлёт более язвительный текст, а вполне мирно общаются на отстранённые темы. Так как-то даже и не хочется жёстко мстить, а просто-напросто остаться хорошими друзьями, между которыми когда-то проскочила искра, но точно так же благополучно затухла спустя некоторое время.

Сонхва резко поворачивает голову на проходящих мимо людей и осознаёт, что сделал уже после того, как замечает парня до боли похожего на Сана: он идёт в сторону выхода из диагностического центра, уткнувшись в папку с логотипом клиники. От неожиданности Сонхва даже останавливается на секунду, рассматривая прохожего парня во все глаза: хоть на дворе и морозный октябрь, одет он достаточно легко: распахнутый модный тренч, свитер с открытой горловиной и никакого шарфа. Инстинктивно, Сонхва старается зарыться ещё глубже в слои с одеждой, но Сан (это точно он, не может же мозг его настолько виртуозно обманывать?) его, кажется не замечает. И уже перед тем как поравняться и вовсе разминуться, Сонхва чуть не спотыкается на ровном месте, замечая маленький, но очень стильный серебряный замочек на шее.

Теперь сомнений точно нет, это Сан. И упускать такой шанс наконец поговорить лицом к лицу было бы крайне глупо, так что Сонхва разворачивается и идёт за ним следом, но не успевает буквально на несколько секунд: Сан уже заскакивает в машину на место водителя и трогается с места как ни в чём ни бывало.

С одной стороны, их встреча кажется странной и нелепой, как слон, танцующий в индийской мелодраме. С другой стороны, чёрт возьми, почему нет? Сан — тоже человек, и ему свойственно изредка сдавать анализы или проходить какую-то проверку, что в этом такого? Сонхва качает головой и снова разворачивается в сторону здания центра диагностики, на этот раз с куда большим энтузиазмом и буквально выхватывает из рук девушки в приёмной стопку приготовленных накладных за сегодняшний день.

Ему едва хватает воспитания вежливо поклониться на прощание и выскочить на улицу, уже там лихорадочно просматривая каждую выписанную накладную, пока не находит нужную.

Чхве Сан. Анализ ДНК. К его накладной степлером ещё прикреплена точно такая же накладная на Чон Уёна того же года рождения и на ребёнка, родившегося всего неделю назад.

Не нужно быть большим гением, чтобы сообразить, почему эти бумаги сложены вместе, но такого Сонхва не ожидал совершенно. Значит, именно за это Сан просил его наказать как можно сильнее? За своё гипотетическое отцовство?

Но тогда почему он летом жил на далёком острове посреди океана вместо того, чтобы помогать матери ребёнка? И почему вообще согласился на связь с Сонхва, пусть даже и такую короткую?

От полученных знаний голова идёт кругом, а вопросов к прежним загадкам добавилось ещё больше. И только Сан лично способен на них ответить.

Знать бы только, с какой стороны к нему подойти, чтобы не получить мимоходом ещё больше ненужных вопросов…

•••

Холодное время года — горячий сезон в кофейнях, как бы это смешно ни звучало. И заходя в гости к Минги и Юнхо Сонхва в этом убеждается который раз: и без того небольшой первый этаж оказывается полностью забитым посетителями, даже не сравнить с летним полупустым помещением, когда можно было громко орать через весь периметр и не волноваться о том, что это может ранить чьи-то чувства.

— Йо, май хоуми, — быстро говорит Минги, на ходу застёгивая черный пуховик по самое горло, и тут же выхватывает ключи из кармана. — Я сейчас не смогу тебя развлечь, нужно срочно забрать всякую посуду из дому, но там Юнхо на кассе очень скучно, можешь попросить у него чай и посидеть на его голове. Пока! Надеюсь, ты ещё будешь здесь тусить как я приеду.

— Привет, Минги, — моргает Сонхва, вешая своё пальто у прилавка, — и пока, я тоже буду тебя ждать, вроде Хонджуни обещал подъехать через час, поговорим втроём.

— Вот и славненько, — бросает он на прощание, пулей вылетая наружу.

Сонхва пожимает плечами и заходит за прилавок, присаживаясь на маленькую табуреточку в самом углу, чтобы не мешать Юнхо заниматься работой.

— Извини, чувак, реально нет мест даже на втором этаже, — поясняет тот, присыпая высокий стакан с кофейным напитком какао-порошком через миленькую формочку. — К тому же, там вообще задница! Одна из горничных попала в пробку и теперь неизвестно, когда придёт, вторая уже с ног валится от усталости и при этом у нас на складе заканчиваются бумажные стаканчики с прихватками, потому что ничего в этой жизни не бывает просто так.

— Да ладно, я понимаю. Чай я сам себе заварю, потом запишешь на мой счёт, — отмахивается Сонхва, поставив чайник кипятиться. — Так даже лучше, можно тебя поотвлекать на разные темы, пока ты трудишься в поте лица.

Например, наконец, сказать о том, что тот самый свитч, с которого всё началось, появился в городе и удивительным образом уже успел замаячить перед глазами Сонхва, и теперь он вообще не знает, что делать и как поступать. Написать с чужого номера? Но каков шанс того, что Сан ответит на такое сообщение? Ещё один раз пересечься с ним где-то в городе-миллионнике, а потом сразу же пойти и купить лотерейный билет, потому что такая удача случается один раз на миллиард? Даже если ему так сказочно повезёт, всё равно. Как без насилия и навязчивости заставить его хотя бы тебя выслушать?

— Вот если бы я умел бросать тяжёлые, осуждающие взгляды в твоём стиле, то ты бы уже давно умер под их весом, — быстро отвечает ему Юнхо, получая пару бумажек от девочки в миленьком фартучке.

Она берёт в руки поднос с чашками и тут же убегает на второй этаж, Сонхва едва успевает провести взглядом очень худенький силуэт, пока она скрывается за поворотом. Может, можно как-то всё провернуть через Юнхо? Он же знает некоторых людей, с которыми они тусуются в клубе, возможно они могли бы знать Сана по своим каналам? У него же явно есть опыт.

— Поэтому я каждый день благодарю боженьку, что жизнь не свела меня со мной, — вместо всего того, что действительно творится в голове усмехается Сонхва, наливая свежезаваренный чай в белую фарфоровую чашку. — Кстати, если серьёзно, может, тебе какая помощь нужна? А то я даже немного чувствую себя виноватым.

Юнхо от него отмахивается, улыбаясь двум девушкам по ту сторону прилавка. Те хихикают, поймав на себе взгляд Сонхва, и тут же прикрывают рты ладошками, тыкая куда-то в сторону большой таблички с меню, но в конце концов, обе практически одновременно снова смотрят на него и хихикают.

— Хотя знаешь, — отвечает Юнхо, как только они обе уходят со своими напитками навынос и настаёт небольшая минутка на перевести дыхание, прежде чем снова кинуться выполнять заказы. — Если ты можешь разнести кофе по паре столиков на втором этаже, это было бы очень хорошо. Хорошо что ты в костюме, девчонки от этого слюной брызжут.

— Мне нужно при этом вести себя как дворецкий из аниме? — спрашивает Сонхва, отставив чашку с недопитым чаем возле заварника.

— Объясни, что у нас тут заминочка произошла и что заведение очень извиняется, — кивает Юнхо, запуская ещё раз кофе-машину. — Я положу к каждому заказу по экстра печеньке, тебе нужно просто обольстительно улыбаться как ты умеешь и постараться не испепелить никого взглядом. Нам посетители нужны живыми и невредимыми.

— Я очень постараюсь, милорд, — вздыхает Сонхва, вставая со стула. Юнхо поворачивает к нему запись с камеры наблюдения на втором этаже, покачав головой напоследок.

— Я сейчас не в настроении паясничать. Твои столики — те четыре в дальнем углу, с парнем, компанией девушек, парочкой возле них и той одинокой девчонкой. С ней постарайся быть как можно элегантнее, они падкие на такой образ.

Сонхва кивает на каждое слово из инструктажа и берёт в руки небольшой поднос с двумя чашками кофе, предназначенных для парня в углу. Интересно, а поведётся ли он на его сладкие речи и придёт сюда ещё раз после того, как окажется, что их обслуживала не горничная, а какой-то вообще незнакомый мужик с улицы? Самое время проверить все его способности, которым он так целенаправленно учился остаток лета.

И он чуть не роняет поднос себе под ноги, понимая, что за тем столиком, который почти не видно камерой наблюдения, сидит Сан. Его Сан. Весь такой красивый и стильный в этой чёрной рубашке и больших круглых очках с золотистой оправой. Он внимательно читает какие-то бумаги в папке с логотипом частной клиники и поэтому снова не замечает Сонхва, пока тот топчется у лестницы и пытается практически на ходу разработать быстрый и эффективный план действий.

— Давай, возьми себя в руки и докажи, что ты не тряпка, которая думает только о Ёсане, — бормочет себе под нос Сонхва как мантру и решительно подходит к тому самому роковому столику в самом углу. Если ему и мог выпасть такой шанс, то нужно его использовать прямо сейчас, без промедления, иначе можно его потерять уже навсегда.

Сейчас или никогда.

— Здравствуйте, извините за небольшую заминку, но сегодня с этого момента вас буду обслуживать я, меня зовут Пак Сонхва, и примите это в качестве маленького извинения, дорогой Чхве Сан, — скороговоркой проговаривает он, выкладывая на столик обе чашки кофе и блюдечко с печеньем. Изнутри он уже практически обливает себя бензином. Не так он должен был начать разговор. Плавнее. Спокойнее. Увереннее.

Сан дёргается только после того, как его имя звучит в воздухе. Он тут же поднимает голову, глядя в глаза Сонхва, и в его глазах можно прочитать очень многое: страх, неожиданность, шок, растерянность?

— С-с… — тянет он словно сдувшийся мячик, и Сонхва воспринимает это как прямой знак к действию. Он оглядывается на свою предполагаемую аудиторию, но наконец смелеет и присаживается за свободный стул напротив Сана.

— Сан, нам нужно поговорить. И мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось ждать моё сообщение, на самом деле всё не так как может показаться, извини меня пожалуйста, — выпаливает он первый и, вопреки указаниям Юнхо, смотрит на него своим тяжелым, пронизывающим взглядом, словно стараясь добавить себе солидности. Тот сперва несколько раз моргает, поддаваясь на гипноз, но потом качает головой и явно усилием воли старается заставить себя посмотреть куда-то в сторону окна.

— Извините, Пак Сонхва, я вас вижу впервые в жизни и не совсем понимаю, о чём нам с вами нужно говорить, — цедит он сквозь зубы, упорно рассматривая вид из окна на широкую улицу.

— О прошлом лете на острове, — тихо отвечает Сонхва, всем телом придвигаясь ближе к Сану. — О вопросах доверия и душевной близости в момент трудной жизненной ситуации. Тогда мы не договорили, Чхве Сан, и я не вижу лучшего повода поговорить как не сейчас.

Ну же, давай, повернись, посмотри ещё раз в глаза! Сан упорно смотрит в окно, с силой сжимая губы в ниточку, хотя пульсирующая венка у виска сейчас говорит, что он нервничает. И что это сопротивление даётся ему нелегко. Ну же, повернись хотя бы на секунду.

— Возможно, я неправильно дал себя понять, я повторюсь, — цедит Сан, опуская голову ниже. — Я понятия не имею, о чём нам с вами говорить. К тому же, я сейчас жду своего любимого парня на свидание, не хочу показаться грубым, но ему не понравится то, что вы здесь со мной неуклюже флиртуете вместо того, чтобы выполнять свою работу. Надеюсь, намёк вы поняли…

Сонхва внезапно понимает всю абсурдность ситуации. Он внезапно понимает, почему в тесте на отцовство участвовало два человека, учитывая, что гетеросексуального в Сане очень мало, чтобы самостоятельно заниматься сексом с девушкой. И именно эта папка с логотипом его больницы встаёт тем самым недостающим кусочком в паззле. Осталось только проверить эту догадку.

— Чон Уёна? — быстрый, молниеносный взгляд Сана в его глаза кричит о том, что только что Сонхва попал в яблочко. — Интересненько. Давайте вместе подождём вашего дорогого парня и заодно расскажем ему историю, откуда на вашей шее появилась цепочка с замочком. Думаю, ему будет очень интересно послушать… И нет, я не сдвинусь с места до тех пор, пока мы не поговорим.

Сан тут же инстинктивно хватается рукой за шею, а потом стреляет взглядом в сторону лестницы и очень тяжело вздыхает, подаваясь вперёд всем корпусом.

— Завтра на этом же месте, в это же время, только убирайся сейчас, — шипит он, жестом прогоняя его с насиженного места. Сонхва усмехается, уступая место подошедшему парню, меряет его долгим взглядом с ног до головы и подмигивает Сану напоследок.

— Наслаждайтесь нашим кофе, приятного вечера.

Это всё, конечно, можно было бы считать безоговорочной победой, если бы Сан действительно выполнил своё обещание. Учитывая его холодный приём, вполне возможно, что он просто накормил его пустым завтраком вовсе не собираясь идти у него на поводу. Поэтому Сонхва нужен запасной план. Что-то, что точно бы заставило Сана прийти, пусть даже не совсем честным путём.

Он успевает принести заказ ещё за столик девушек, стараясь при этом не сводить взгляд с Сана и его компаньона. Судя по их хмурым выражениям лица, разговор сейчас выдаётся не из приятных. Наверное, Сонхва ещё со своими дурацкими просьбами поговорить появился категорически не к месту и скорее всего, завтра эту кофейню Сан будет избегать в радиусе пятисот километров. Если только Сонхва не подстрахуется.

— Спасибо, дружище, на свой бесплатный чай ты сегодня заработал, — улыбается Юнхо, как только он спускается на первый этаж. — Джесс пришла, так что можешь отдохнуть.

— Мне было не сложно помочь, — даёт ему пять Сонхва, сканируя взглядом зал. Хонджуна всё ещё нет, но он замечает маленький столик по центру, на котором свалено много посуды, но вокруг никого. — Я тогда переселюсь туда и заработаю ещё на горячую воду к своему чаю…

— У тебя какое-то подозрительно хорошее настроение сегодня, — недоверчиво щурится Юнхо, склоняя голову на плечо, пока Сонхва протискивается через него в сторону выхода из-за прилавка.

Рассказать ему об успехе с Саном или пока промолчать? Завтра же всё равно тайное станет явным. С другой стороны, пока что его намеченное рандеву может сорваться от любого дуновения ветерка в голове Сана. Нет, сегодня Юнхо и так слишком уставший, наверное, не стоит ещё вываливать на него свои проблемы вдобавок ко всему.

— Я просто люблю помогать людям, а потом получать за это бесплатный чай, — наконец выдыхает Сонхва, дёрнув напоследок бровью. Юнхо усмехается и качает головой.

— Я всё ещё не восстановился от предыдущего чая, — отвечает он наконец. — Так что на этой неделе точно нет, извини.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбается Сонхва, посылая напоследок небольшой воздушный поцелуй. Он возвращает посуду со столика и наконец, забирает свой чайник с горячей водой. — В другой раз обязательно!

Он чувствует себя немного неуютно из-за этой лжи. Между ними вроде нет ничего кроме праздного любопытства, но всё же Сонхва пока что не может раскрывать ему новые детали истории о загадочном свитче с летнего отпуска, с которым оказывается, история ставит не точку, но очень жирную запятую. Юнхо — очень хороший человек и обманывать его последнее дело. Наверное, поэтому стоит уже закрывать их лавочку удовольствий, пока никто из них двоих не успел проникнуться чувствами, и в запутанной личной жизни Сонхва не появилась ещё одна переменная, способная изменить абсолютно весь расклад.

Хонджуна всё ещё нет, но это и к лучшему: наконец, появляется идея дополнительной страховки с Саном. Он ищет в поисковике сервис бесплатных сообщений и вбивает в нужное окошко его номер.

« _Если завтра внезапно забудешь о встрече, то я же тоже могу позабыть о правилах хорошего тона и блок моего номера тебя уже не спасёт_ »

« _Кстати, можешь его снять, свою дисциплинарную роль он уже выполнил_ »

Звук входящего сообщения раздаётся одновременно со звуком открывающейся двери. Хонджун выглядит как всегда слишком жизнерадостно и устало одновременно.

— Ты мог бы просто поспать вместо встречи со мной, — улыбается Сонхва, обнимая его по-братски.

— А потом ты опять поменяешь номер и вычеркнешь из своей жизни, стервец, — качает головой Хонджун. Он бросает сумку на соседний стул и сразу идёт к прилавку отвлекать Юнхо от работы. Тем временем Сонхва проверяет входящие.

С: « _Понял_ »

— Так бы и сразу, — улыбается Сонхва, глядя на отсутствие оповещения о блокировке.

И понимает, что сегодняшний день вряд ли мог бы стать ещё лучше.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда Сонхва поднимается на второй этаж полностью забитой кофейни, Сан уже ждёт его за всё тем же столиком у окна. Там же его дожидаются чайник и пустая фарфоровая чашка, что заставляет усмехнуться: он всё прекрасно помнит с лета.

— Привет, Сан, отлично выглядишь, — произносит Сонхва, как только подходит ближе и уже смело усаживается напротив.

День сегодня выдаётся прямо идеальный для таких уютных посиделок в тёплых кофейнях, где можно пить горячий чай, слушать приятную фоновую музыку и радоваться, что тебе не нужно перескакивать через грязные лужи смеси снега с дождём и кутаться как можно глубже в шарф, который практически и не защищает от пронизывающего холодного ветра. Впрочем, от холодного и колючего взгляда Сана сейчас уже ничего не защитит.

— Можешь не тратить время на комплименты, — закатывает глаза он, а потом смело смотрит Сонхва в глаза. — Откуда ты знаешь об Уёне?

Вместо ответа Сонхва облизывает пересохшие от холода губы, слегка причмокнув напоследок, и не спеша, явно смакуя ситуацию, наливает себе чай в чашку, стреляя взглядом в глаза напоследок. Он делает маленький глоточек зелёного чая с жасмином (дрянь, но лайк за попытку) и так же не спеша ставит чашку обратно на блюдце.

— Сразу хочешь говорить об Уёне? Не хочешь мне рассказать, как провёл время, когда я уехал? Я же скучал, Сан, смотрел на твои фотографии в телефоне и скучал.

— Я трахался с каждым, кто попросит, — перебивает его Сан, немного подаваясь вперёд. На шее чуть-чуть выглядывает знакомая цепочка, хотя сегодня её не настолько заметно за свитером без ворота, Сонхва достаточно и этого. Он улыбается, вздёргивая бровь. — Забыл о тебе на следующий день.

— Сан, мне правда очень жаль, что я набрался смелости написать только спустя время, и что ты мог сделать неправильные выводы у себя в голове. Я не питаю и, если честно, не питал никаких надежд на воссоединение с Ёсаном после… — он тяжело вздыхает, запивая волнение горячим чаем, — после того, как ты появился в моей жизни. Наверное, мне стоило сказать это сразу там, на острове, но тогда я думал, что это блажь. Я думал, что мои чувства к тебе были слишком скоропалительные, и тогда моё признание ты воспримешь как попытку заменить тобой Ёсана. Я попытался дать нам время переварить немножко то, что произошло, но сделал только хуже. Мне очень жаль, что так произошло. Если ты хочешь знать правду, то… Правда в том, что я не могу прекратить о тебе думать. Но, наверное, уже слишком поздно это говорить, правда?

От его показной уверенности в себе не остаётся и следа. Сонхва знал и раньше, что это признание не дастся ему легко, но сейчас он особенно чувствует в себе ту острую неуверенность в себе, ту дрожь, которая постоянно напоминала ему о том, как он налажал, когда только вернулся домой. Он не заслуживает на отношения с Саном. Не заслуживает на такого чуткого и понимающего Юнхо. Не заслуживает на прощение от Ёсана и Хонджуна. Не заслуживает на дружбу от Минги. Он просто не заслуживает быть счастливым.

— Сонхва, — мягко, так мягко говорит Сан, положив руку на столик возле его руки. Сонхва поднимает голову, снова встречаясь с его тёмными, глубокими глазами и едва сдерживает себя, чтобы уже не сбежать самому. Он не заслуживает быть счастливым.

— Что?

— Я всё ещё не знаю, откуда ты раскопал информацию об Уёне, и что конкретно ты знаешь обо мне. Может показаться, что я сейчас убегаю от темы, но на самом деле всё связано и твоё внезапное появление… Сильно путает все карты, если не сказать жёстче. Пока что ты выглядишь как поехавший маньяк, и это не добавляет очков твоей репутации, знаешь…

Сонхва глубоко вздыхает и уже сам поворачивается к окну, наблюдая за оживлённой улицей, как вчера это делал Сан. Да, он пошёл ему навстречу во всех смыслах этого выражения, да, он принял его извинения — это видно по заметно более расслабленной позе и даже небольшой улыбке, которую он точно не заслужил — но при этом партия ещё не окончена и пусть даже Сонхва не выйдет в ней победителем, он обязан её достойно завершить хотя бы вничью.

— Помнишь, в холле отеля я сказал, что доверяю тебе? — спрашивает он, поднимая голову к Сану. Тот неуверенно кивает, пряча взгляд в чашке с кофе. — Я сказал это не для того, чтобы залезть к тебе в постель и весело потом улететь в закат. Тебе тоже нужно мне довериться. Я не маньяк и никогда им не был. Я работаю в клинике с документами и как-то случайно взгляд зацепился за твоё имя. Документы Уёна и ребёнка были в одной папке, остальное — мои догадки. Ты не обязан мне рассказывать всю свою историю, но поверь, мне очень хочется знать, за что ты так сильно себя винил этим летом, и не связано ли это всё вместе?

Сан очень тяжело вздыхает, поставив чашку на место, и нервно стучит ногтями по столу. Сонхва борется с разрывающим желанием накрыть его руку своей и успокоить, согреть, забрать к себе и укрыть ото всех проблем. Вместо этого он всего лишь позволяет себе слегка прикоснуться к его мизинцу и тут же одёрнуть руку, хватая чайник с чаем, словно и сразу это задумывал.

— Знаешь, Сонхва, лучше бы ты и правда просто хотел меня использовать как последний мудак, а потом выбросить из своей жизни, — начинает Сан, неуверенно потирая руку, к которой только что прикоснулся Сонхва. — Было бы намного проще. Мы бы забыли друг друга и устремились по своим векторам жизни, как ты говоришь, весело. Но ты любишь всё усложнять, поэтому я расскажу тебе историю, а там уже сам делай выводы, нужен ли я в твоей счастливой и стабильной жизни или лучше нам и правда разбежаться. Мы с Уёном встречались чуть ли не со школы, хотел бы сказать, что он был мой единственный парень, но я бы сильно солгал… Хотя, даже стоит начать не с этого. Ты знаешь, почему я летом работал на острове посреди океана, а не разбирался с беременной девушкой?

— Я задавался этим вопросом, — кивает Сонхва, жестом попросив горничную в коротком платьице поменять ему чайник. И который раз благодарит Сана за то, что тот выбрал второй этаж этой злополучной кофейни. Пускай сейчас внизу стоит Минги, легче от этого на сердце не становится. А так он хотя бы получил возможность решать свои проблемы по одной, а не все сразу.

— Потому что это отель моих родителей, а я — их самое большое чёрное пятно на репутации, — пожимает плечами Сан, горько усмехнувшись. — Золотой ребёнок, испорченное поведение, увлечения парнями и извращениями вроде мазохизма, плюс, разные вещества. И знаешь, до появления беременной девушки им было плевать на всё, они уже махнули рукой на меня.

— А тебе всего лишь нужно было от них внимание?

— В точку, — вздыхает Сан, допивая свой кофе. — Но возвращаясь к прошлой зиме, скажу, что я реально перегнул палку, и в какой-то момент у меня вообще размыло понятие реальности. Рейвы, Уён, секс, всякое лёгкое дерьмо, от которого крышу сносит на раз… Мне и самому противно от себя в прошлом, но я вообще не помню светлых дней. Мы прыгали от вечеринки к вечеринке, я вылетел из университета уже в третий раз, но им было плевать, так плевать. В какой-то мере мне нужно даже сказать спасибо Дживон за то, что переспала с нами двумя, а потом не побоялась заявиться к мамочке с тестом на беременность. Кстати, если ты знаешь, кто отец, то мне можно опустить эту часть?

— Я не знаю результатов теста, — качает головой Сонхва, глядя себе в чашку. — Только то, что вы их оплатили.

— Я настолько большое родительское разочарование, что даже ребёнка зачать не способен. Стопроцентное отцовство у Уёна. Им там уже готовят свадьбу, если хочешь знать, почему я вчера был такой стервозный.

Между ними повисает продолжительная пауза. Чтобы хоть как-то занять руки, Сонхва колотит чайной ложечкой стенки чашки, размешивая несуществующий сахар. На Сана поднять взгляд он пока не может: слишком много свалилось на него за всё время этого разговора. Что-то он ожидал услышать, кое-что стало для него полным открытием, но всё вместе разрывает мозг как атомная бомба.

— Молчишь? Ничего, я понимаю. Я тоже не хотел тебе показывать эту свою сторону. Хотел сделать хотя бы раз так, как хочу это сам, в ясном уме и при трезвой памяти. Папа, как узнал про ребёнка, орал так, что чуть окна не повылетали. И тогда мне дали ультиматум, либо рехаб и сезонная работа на острове с нуля, чтобы понял, что такое ответственность, либо… Валить из дома и сдохнуть от передоза через годик-другой.

— Я рад, что ты сделал правильный выбор, — мягко произносит Сонхва, тяжело вздохнув в самом конце.

— Иногда я думаю о прошлой зиме как о выходе из проблем. Где ты всё ещё взрослый ребёнок и можешь убежать в свой мирок без ответственности за себя или за целого ребёнка. За то время, пока Дживон была беременна я много всякого думал. Примерял на себя роль отца семейства, управляющего отелем, важного такого гуся в белой рубашечке и с галстучком. Потом сравнивал себя с Уёном. Да, мы вели себя как идиоты, но нам было комфортно вместе, понимаешь? Как ребёнок понимает ребёнка, мы на одном уровне восприятия! А сейчас ему придётся ходить важным гусём и вкалывать ради будущей семьи, которую даже не любит. Я выиграл эту лотерею, но чувствую ли себя победителем, Сонхва?

— А что теперь будешь делать ты? Вы с Уёном расстаётесь?

— Ага, и я тут же прыгаю в твои объятия, — горько усмехается Сан, залпом выпивая весь чай из чашки Сонхва, и сильно морщится в конце, брезгливо отодвигаясь к стенке в конце. — Фу, что за дрянь ты пьёшь?

— Ты сам заказал эту дрянь. Я вообще не люблю зелёный чай, а больше по фруктовым.

— Вот ты, Сонхва, типичный взрослый. У тебя взрослые проблемы в клинике, взрослый парень, с которым вы расстались наверняка по какой-то взрослой причине. Между нами с тобой пропасть. Ты красивый, ответственный, настоящий хазбенд материал. Ты можешь завести отношения с кем угодно в этом кафе, но хочешь зачем-то мою тупую задницу, которая даже не знает, к кому питает больше чувств. Мы же с Уёном столько лет вместе, я даже представить не могу себя отдельно от него…

— Сан, — мягко перебивает его Сонхва, наконец решившись вложить свою ладонь в его и взглянуть ему в глаза, словно пытаясь там найти хотя бы малейшую зацепочку. Хотя бы что-нибудь, что могло бы решить проблему как по мановению волшебной палочки. — Я сейчас буду звучать, как ужасно занудный взрослый, но иначе ничего не получится. Ты сам должен решить, что тебе нужно. Я ненавижу конкуренцию и вообще хочу разорвать Уёна на куски, пусть даже я никогда с ним не общался близко, и он может оказаться вполне хорошим человеком, не важно. Суть в том, что сейчас в твоей жизни бардак и свалка из людей, отношений, чувств. Я могу тебе помочь навести порядок. Но это всё не будет иметь смысла, пока ты сам этого не захочешь, понимаешь? Не нужно бросаться в крайности и блокировать мой номер, потому что мне самому нужно было разгрести свою свалку проблем, которые ты мне радостно подкинул этим летом. При этом хочу подчеркнуть, что в то же время я не жду, что ты тут же бросишься мне на шею, но я готов тебе помочь, Сан.

Сан тяжело вздыхает, взъерошивая волосы одной рукой, а потом тут же их приглаживает. Цепочка на шее издевательски поблёскивает в тусклом освещении. Хоть Сан это ни разу не сказал прямо, но у него тоже есть чувства к Сонхва. Он пришёл на эту встречу, хотя не был обязан, пошёл навстречу, рассказал всё то, что происходит на сердце, цепочка ещё эта. Внезапно Сонхва понимает, что если даже ситуация повернётся в его сторону, простых, обычных и тихих отношений между ними не будет никогда. Либо лайфстайл, от которого так открещивается Юнхо, когда речь заходит о его тёмном прошлом. Либо… Либо им придётся расстаться навсегда.

— Извини, но ты только что так сексуально говорил, что у меня аж встал, — внезапно хихикает Сан, прикусывая нижнюю губу. На щеках тут же появляются крохотные, до боли любимые ямочки, ради которых Сонхва готов даже простить его такие дебильные выпады не в тему.

— Чхве Сан, — вздыхает он, наклоняя голову вниз, но всё ещё смотрит ему в глаза. Сан тут же ёжится под этим взглядом и сильно жмурится.

— Опять ты на меня так смотришь, ненавижу тебя, — вздыхает он, тряхнув головой напоследок.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Сонхва, откидываясь на спинку стула, и склоняет голову набок. — Короче, это хорошо, что мы оба объяснились, но теперь нужно подвести хотя бы какие-то итоги…

— Не нужно, — перебивает его Сан, жестом приглашая горничную принести ему счёт, а потом решительно шлёпает по столу ладонями. — Я — безответственный пацан, я не хочу подводить итоги. Хочу просто жить в своё удовольствие и плясать польку на шахматной доске, а не думать над следующим своим ходом и мечтать победить через миллиард лет.

С этими словами он вскакивает на ноги, подлетает к Сонхва, оставляя на его губах смачный чмок, и упархивает к выходу, бросив напоследок:

— Ты же хотел сделать это на публике? Наслаждайся!

— Я тоже рад, что наш с тобой разговор привёл тебя в чувство, и ты снова стал той хаотичной и весёлой горой без крыши над головой, — тихо качает головой в ответ Сонхва уже в пустоту, доставая кошелёк, как только горничная приносит ему чек. Он оплачивает счёт и втягивает губы в рот, стараясь слизать хотя бы небольшой след от Сана.

Сегодняший разговор поставил на место очень многое. И пусть даже он закончился до смешного нелепо и без хоть какой-то надежды на продолжение, Сонхва понимает, что это — единственно верное окончание беседы. Иначе Сан не может. Иначе ему и не нужно по сути.

СХ: « _Поздравляю, ты добился своего_ »

СХ: « _Теперь у меня тоже встал_ »

Сонхва выходит из-за стола и спускается вниз, где у Минги наверняка есть очень много непростых вопросов, но ему всё равно. На самый главный сегодняшний вопрос Сан уже ответил между строк.

С: « _Рад стараться_ »

С: « _Счастливой дрочки_ »

— Пак Сонхва! — как всегда громко кричит Минги, подпирая кулаками пояс, пока Сонхва прячет телефон в карман, так и не придумав, что ответить. — Ты не хочешь мне ничего объяснить?

— Понимаешь, Сон Минги, так вышло, что мы все здесь — взрослые и ответственные люди, — вкрадчиво начинает он, по-хозяйски забросив руку ему на плечо. — И иногда у взрослых и ответственных людей случаются важные переговоры, но не переживай, ты — друг номер один в моём сердечке, поэтому я сейчас вот спустился к тебе и даже готов составить компанию!

Минги недоверчиво щурится, но потом всё же пропускает к себе за прилавок, закрываясь изнутри. Сонхва присаживается за уже почти свой табурет в самом углу и безмятежно ему улыбается.

— Врёшь же, — вздыхает Минги, опираясь бедром о кофе-машину. — Но я куплюсь на эту ложь. Ты хороший человек, Сонхва, и поэтому расскажешь мне однажды, что вообще происходит вокруг.

Если бы всё было так просто, что можно было бы всё рассказать, не раскрыв по дороге ни одного чужого секрета…

Сонхва вздыхает и кивает несколько раз.

— Обязательно, Минги. Но не сегодня, хорошо?

Сегодня он просто не готов.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда Сонхва напивается, ему хочется целоваться. Грязно, неистово, с языком. Чтобы шарить руками по всему телу, больно оттягивать волосы назад, ставить засосы на шее и потом на следующее утро жалеть об импульсивных поступках. Мозг хочет вырваться на свободу, совершать глупости, разорвать наконец все сковывающие прутья. Когда Сонхва напивается, то его внутренние тормоза стираются, и он становится более смелой, сильной и живой версией себя. Не настоящей, но той, которой ему всегда хотелось быть.

Единственное, что его останавливает от постоянного алкоголизма — вероятность впасть в это состояние не стопроцентная. Иногда он просто пьёт, пьёт, пьёт и засыпает на месте. Иногда перебирает слишком много и вместо поцелуев обнимается с унитазом до самого утра. Но сегодня он выпивает совсем немного на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Хонджуна и почти сразу ловит это накрывающее с головой желание.

Сонхва улыбается Хонджуну, кивая его рассказу как болванчик, и ищет глазами Юнхо. Тот стоит чуть поодаль и одним махом опрокидывает в себя целый шот прозрачного алкоголя. Они встречаются взглядами, и Юнхо почти незаметно дёргает ему подбородком, прежде чем отвернуться обратно к бутылке и налить себе ещё одну дозу. Минги в противоположном конце комнаты громко спорит с подружкой девушки Хонджуна, активно при этом жестикулируя, и теперь этот пронзительный, тяжёлый взгляд, который он перехватил пару секунд назад, становится намного понятнее.

— Ой, чувак, прости, мне звонят, я закончу позже, окей? — врывается в его мир звонкий голос Хонджуна, и Сонхва кивает с небольшой улыбкой.

— Не переживай, я пока подышу свежим воздухом, — отвечает он, провожая его взглядом. Возможно, Юнхо прав и в данной ситуации может помочь только ещё больше спирта, поэтому он открывает себе одну из стоящих на столе бутылку пива, берёт маленький пакетик чипсов и незаметно выскальзывает на балкон.

К счастью, здесь никого нет, разве что висит в воздухе небольшой запах табака — видимо, кто-то выходил сюда раньше покурить. Маленькая распахнутая пачка чёрного цвета с тремя сигаретами и яркой зажигалкой внутри лежит на полу, словно приглашая в свои никотиновые объятия. Он и не сопротивляется особо, присаживаясь на холодный пол. Ноябрьская прохлада и прохладный ветер только заостряют навязчивое желание целоваться, и Сонхва старается заглушить его пивом, осушая бутылку наполовину несколькими большими глотками. Внезапно на него летит лёгкий чёрный пуховик, а рядом присаживается Юнхо, накрывая их двоих как одеялом.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Сонхва, кивая на сигареты, — хочешь?

— Сейчас я хочу сдохнуть, — выдыхает он, протягивая правую руку в рукав куртки. Сонхва смотрит на него и делает то же самое с левой рукой. Получается очень даже удобно, если не натягивать рукав на самое плечо. Они раскуривают одну сигарету на двоих, когда телефон в кармане внезапно вибрирует новым уведомлением.

— Терпеть не могу запах табака, во рту теперь как в мусорке, — тихо сообщает Юнхо, медленно затягиваясь, а потом передаёт сигарету Сонхва.

— Зато с сигареткой можно так загадочно сидеть на чужом балконе и красиво пускать дым в потолок, — усмехается он, выдыхая сизое облачко над собой. — В такие моменты даже немного завидую курильщикам. Они так упиваются собственной уникальностью на каждом перекуре.

— Не то, что мы с тобой, — вздыхает Юнхо, стряхивая пепел на пол и двигается ближе к Сонхва, практически вплотную. Тот берёт его левую руку, что под курткой, в свою и переплетает пальцы вместе. Свободной рукой он подносит ко рту практически истлевшую сигарету и делает последнюю затяжку, забросив бычок в импровизированную пепельницу из вырезанного донышка пластиковой бутылки, заполненную водой наполовину.

— Наверное, глупо такое спрашивать, но ты никогда не хотел просто найти себе постоянные романтические отношения? И не надо отнекиваться, что такое не для тебя, ты же любишь прикосновения, не только как ласки после сессий, мог бы сделать себе профиль в Тиндере. А там глядишь, и рассосались бы чувства к Минги.

— Я думал об этом, Сонхва, — отвечает ему Юнхо после недолгой паузы. — Завести себе просто парня, убедить себя, что он — именно то, что мне нужно и всё было бы хорошо. Но. Мне всё равно придётся рассказать Минги. И… Я не уверен, что он примет меня… Ну…

— Он не знает, что ты гей? — перебивает его Сонхва, переведя взгляд на его лицо. И хоть балкон едва освещается уличными фонарями и светом из гостиной, он всё равно видит, как лицо Юнхо слегка розовеет, а тот лишь торопливо отводит глаза в сторону. — Давай тогда вместе выйдем из шкафа? Я всё равно хотел с ним поговорить по душам, а то слишком он много подозревает в последнее время…

Юнхо открывает уже рот, но резко закрывает, сильнее сжав ладонь Сонхва под курткой, как только дверь на балкон раскрывается и в проёме показывается голова Хонджуна.

— Фу, накурили тут, как я не знаю, — морщится он, просунув руку внутрь и стараясь хоть немного разогнать этот запах. — Мы тут собрались играть в «правда или действие», вы с нами?

Очень вовремя. Сонхва едва сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть об этом, но в последний момент приходит в себя, чувствуя на себе тепло Юнхо.

— Не сейчас, может, потом. Вы пока начинайте, а мы подтянемся как придём в себя, — быстро отвечает он. С лица Хонджуна сникает улыбка, в глазах появляется небольшая паника.

— Что-то случилось? Нужна помощь?

— Нет, расслабься, — подаёт голос Юнхо, беспечно махнув свободной рукой. — Просто перепили. Сейчас подышим и всё окей будет, на соседей блевать не будем.

— Если что, то я могу дать уголь, водичку…

— Джуни, — перебивает его Сонхва, — ничего страшного не произошло, пьяные разговоры по душам. Как только протрезвеем, сразу присоединимся, так что можете начинать, окей? И не переживай ты так, это твой праздник в конце концов, ты должен радоваться, а не бегать нам задницы подтирать, понимаешь?

Хонджун тяжело вздыхает, поворачивая голову в сторону улицы. Уже открывает рот для ответа, но замолкает на полпути, когда из комнаты слышится высокий голос его девушки. Он ещё раз вздыхает и медленно качает головой.

— Да, я понимаю, — наконец говорит он, а потом всё же наклоняется назад, прикрывая балкон. — Но если что, то мы ждём!

— Ага! — кричит он вдогонку и облегчённо выдыхает, когда они снова остаются наедине.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Юнхо.

Сонхва решает на фразу не отвечать и просто допивает оставшееся уже немного выдохшееся пиво. Желание целоваться от этого только усиливается. И казалось бы — вот он — самый подходящий вариант, которой жаждет комфортящих поцелуев не меньше, чем ты сам, просто наклонись — и он твой. Но карман обжигает телефон с парой входящих сообщений, скорее всего, от Сана, рядом, буквально за одной тонкой перегородкой Минги вполне вероятно флиртует с симпатичной девушкой, а сам Сонхва настолько путается в собственной лжи и недоговорках, что кажется ещё один неверный шаг и весь хрупкий, с трудом выстроенный мир разрушится уже навсегда.

И не факт, что он сможет выбраться из-под его обломков.

— Я кстати, хотел сказать тебе что-то, — вдруг нарушает тишину Юнхо, неуютно ёрзая на холодном полу, и Сонхва вдруг чувствует как из этого хрупкого, стеклянного мирка вдруг врастает большая рука и с силой сжимает шею вплоть до потери возможности дышать.

Он просто смотрит с ужасом на Юнхо, сжимает его ладонь ещё сильнее и чувствует потребность раскурить ещё одну сигарету, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он пока что не знает, что ему хотят сказать, но предчувствие шепчет, что разговор его ждёт не из приятных.

— Говори, — хрипит Сонхва, глядя на тёмную куртку, туда, где прячутся их руки. Больше всего он боится, что эта хватка сейчас ослабнет, и эта связь, которая за очень короткий промежуток времени уже давно вышла из категории «случайные» в нечто другое, более сильное, разорвётся на мелкие кусочки, сгорит от неосторожных слов. Он совсем не хочет, чтобы Юнхо сейчас что-то говорил.

— Я… Знаешь, уже давно хотел разобраться со своим… Нездоровым влечением к Минги, — подаёт голос он, глядя куда-то перед собой. — А тут ты ещё с разговорами о шкафах… Да, с ним жить хорошо, удобно, да и аренда меньше, но так я никогда не смогу его полностью отпустить и двигаться дальше. Короче, я хочу съехать. Как думаешь, он нормально воспримет эту новость?

— Если ты ему скажешь «Я гей, не могу больше смотреть на твою голую задницу когда ты в душе, и поэтому решил съехать», то адекватной реакции не жди, конечно, — выдыхает Сонхва, незаметно стараясь сбросить ту огроменную гору с плеч, которую сам себе и нагородил за несколько секунд. Юнхо тоже тихонько хихикает и хватка рук слегка ослабляется.

— Пускай этот сладкий персик вкусит лишь самая достойная, я не помешаю твоему счастью, — трагично шепчет Юнхо, и они уже оба тихонько прыскают от смеха. — Если он потребует развод и раздел кофейни, то я забираю второй этаж, будем разводить драму в фартучках вместе с тобой.

— Нет, меня в свои семейные дела не впутывайте, и без вас проблем хватает, — отвечает ему Сонхва. А потом резко выпаливает, практически не меняя тона. — Сан приехал обратно.

Юнхо переводит на него взгляд и непонимающе моргает.

— Помнишь летнего свитча? Который меня заблокировал. Вот, он вернулся со своих островов, и мы пересеклись в вашей кофейне.

— Судя по тому, что ты заливаешь глаза весь вечер, а сейчас сидишь на балконе Хонджуна и держишь меня за руку, могу сделать вывод, что всё прошло плохо? — осторожно спрашивает Юнхо. Сонхва мотает головой и достаёт левой рукой телефон из кармана, быстро снимая блокировку.

— Не совсем. Точнее, он поначалу не хотел со мной говорить, но потом удалось развести его на вечер, и больше меня не игнорируют. Но до хэппи-энда ещё конечно, ползти и ползти, очень много разных проблем надо решить ещё.

Входящие сообщения были действительно от Сана. Хоть он и зарёкся больше пускаться во все тяжкие по ночным заведениям и беспорядочным связям, от свободного вечера пятницы никуда не убежать, поэтому ждала Сонхва фотография в постели и несколько коротких фраз.

С: « _Привет_ »

С: « _Чё делаешь?_ »

С: « _Мне скучно, ответь как освободишься_ »

— О, я его знаю, — восклицает Юнхо, тыкая пальцем в телефон. — Точнее, не прямо как друга, но он к нам чуть ли не каждое утро заходит. Большое шоколадное макиато и дополнительная порция сливок. А я ещё думал, куда он летом пропал…

— Так, — щурится Сонхва, переводя взгляд на него. — А как давно он ходит по утрам за кофейком?

— Если ты в принципе, то я не отвечу, но примерно я запомнил его лицо к апрелю, наверное…

— Нет, я о его периоде после возвращения.

— А! — кивает Юнхо, покрутив в своей руке безвольные пальцы Сонхва под курткой. — Где-то с начала октября, но он в основном ранним утром заходит, так что у тебя и не было шансов с ним встретиться.

— Чувствую себя каким-то клоуном, — тихо бормочет Сонхва, глядя на открытую переписку с Саном. — То есть, мы оба ходили в одно и то же место пару недель и вообще не пересекались… Хотя…

— А ты думал, вас судьбой свело? У нас просто место очень хорошее, много бизнесменов по утрам и студентов по вечерам, — хмыкает Юнхо, поглаживая руку Сонхва большим пальцем. — Значит, он делает какие-то дела неподалёку.

— Он говорил, что работает на папу, у вас там есть отель поблизости?

Вместо ответа Юнхо поднимает глаза к небу, словно что-то подсчитывает, а потом легонько присвистывает, опуская на Сонхва очень странный необъяснимый взгляд.

— Есть, но он прямо очень лакшери. Если это он, то это тебя неслабо угораздило, конечно, братан. Удачи тебе что ли, с покорением настолько крутой горы…

Сонхва отпечатывает короткое « _я на др хонджуна, отвечу как буду дома_ » и прячет телефон в карман, переваривая новую полученную информацию. Желание целоваться никуда не пропадает, но на этот раз, когда он чувствует небывалый подъём в душе и нереальное облегчение от услышанных и рассказанных откровений, губы Юнхо тянут к себе словно магнитом. И сопротивляться становится почти невозможно.

— Как насчёт небольшого поцелуя на удачу? Минги говорил, что это по твоей части…

Долго упрашивать Юнхо не приходится, и он с удовольствием сам тянется к лицу Сонхва и сходу втягивает в рот его нижнюю губу, ненавязчиво помогая себе языком. Они оба улыбаются, немного углубляя поцелуй, и после лёгкого, финального чмока, отстраняются, занимая обратно насиженные места.

— Здесь что-то холодно становится, может, вернёмся и поиграем в их правду и действия? — с улыбкой спрашивает Юнхо, слегка прикусывая влажную, чуть опухшую от поцелуев на морозе нижнюю губу.

— Только если нам потом не придётся ещё раз напиваться в самые слюни и плакать на балконе у Хонджуна. Это уже будет какой-то запой, честное слово.

— Не переживай, всё будет хорошо, — моргает Юнхо, наконец высвобождая свою руку на свободу. Сонхва просто следует за ним обратно в тёплую комнату ещё даже не подозревая, что это был их последний поцелуй.


	17. Chapter 17

Сонхва требуется немалая выдержка и сила воли чтобы убедить себя проснуться на час раньше положенного и сделать большой крюк по пути на работу, чтобы заявиться в этой чёртовой кофейне в половину восьмого утра. Он, конечно же, мог и не идти на такие жертвы, но сказанные недавно слова Юнхо о том, что это не судьба их свела, а простое совпадение, тем более, что Сану было об этом очень хорошо известно, просто выводили из себя и буквально смотивировали встать пораньше и вытерпеть все эти мерзкие пробки в центре и полностью забитые парковки поблизости. Приходится остановиться на самом последнем уровне подземной парковки и тащиться наверх на лифте, но ладно, ладно.

Всё, лишь бы посмотреть в лицо этой противной горе и спросить, как спокойно ему спится. Внутри уже до боли знакомой кофейни Сонхва находит сонного, но вполне улыбчивого Юнхо, а также несколько едва заметно покачивающихся посетителей в строгих деловых костюмах, стоящих в очереди. Он машет ему рукой и послушно встаёт в очередь, доставая телефон. Как раз есть чем заняться, чтобы убить время ожидания.

СХ: « _Доброе утро, проснись и пой!_ »

Сан отвечает практически молниеносно, словно и сам держал открытым их чат с перепиской.

С: « _Доброе_ »

С: « _Уже давно проснулся, сегодня опять с восьми утра работаю_ »

Сонхва улыбается, нетерпеливо постучав пальцами по задней крышке телефона, пока девушка впереди него делала групповой заказ, видимо, на весь офис и тут же печатает ответ.

СХ: « _А ты где сейчас? Вышел уже?_ »

На этот раз ответ приходит далеко не сразу — Сонхва успевает поверхностно пролистать новостные ленты и обновить инстаграм, в котором всё равно нет ничего прямо сверхвыдающегося. Девушка забирает свой заказ и Сонхва ловит дежурную тёплую улыбку Юнхо.

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть в такую рань, — сообщает он, пожав руку. — За шоколадным макиато со сливками пришёл? Если что, он ещё не объявлялся.

— Я знаю, — глупо улыбается Сонхва демонстрируя телефон словно в доказательство. Тут же экран вспыхивает новым уведомлением.

С: « _Ага. Еле припарковался в какой-то жопе мира_ »

С: « _Пойду щас кофе возьму_ »

— Я понял, — хмыкает Юнхо, что-то кликая у себя на экране. — Твоей улыбкой можно осветить чей-то дом. Один макиато со сливками и что для тебя, мой безнадёжно влюблённый друг?

— Матча латте, — быстро отвечает Сонхва, стараясь скрыть внезапно вспыхнувшие щёки за поисками кошелька в карманах пальто. Всё же зря он решил быть до конца откровенным с Юнхо и рассказал ему всю историю своей жизни. Это явно не сойдёт ему с рук, и его краснющее лицо будет припоминаться до самого конца жизни.

— Да ладно, считай это моей инвестицией в вашу новую захватывающую личную жизнь, — весело отвечает ему Юнхо, отказываясь принимать его банковскую карту. — Ты мне день осветил своей улыбкой, балбес!

— Ненавижу тебя, — вздыхает Сонхва, всё ещё пытаясь спрятать это слишком довольное выражение лица куда-то поглубже, но судя по ехидной улыбке Юнхо, которой он щедро его одаривает, приготавливая напитки, получается из рук вон плохо.

Он не уточнил, где хочет выпить свой напиток, но тихонько радуется, когда Юнхо достаёт бумажные стаканчики для них и наконец наполняет их, не забыв взбрызнуть дополнительно сливками кофе Сана.

— Не хочешь видеть наши счастливые рожи с утра? — комментирует Сонхва, натягивая картонные защитные полоски.

— Он обычно на вынос берёт, так что удачи с перехватом, — отвечает ему Юнхо, напоследок показав язык. — Не забудь его представить нашему строгому жюри, нам же очень интересно, кто так ловко украл твоё сердечко, Сонхва-оппа?

— Пошёл ты, — закатывает глаза он, забирая бумажный пакет со стаканчиками, и отворачивается к выходу.

— И тебе хорошего дня, — прилетает ему в спину, но Сонхва даже не ругается особо: Юнхо делает это не со зла, а только из-за хорошего настроения, тем более, он уже видит Сана на улице, печатающего что-то у себя в телефоне. Через пару секунд в кармане вибрирует телефон, но он игнорирует сигнал и только следит глазами за его фигурой в чёрном пальто как всегда нараспашку, словно в нулевую температуру ему может быть настолько жарко.

— Эй, — окликает его Сонхва, как только Сан, не отрываясь от телефона, заворачивает к входной двери кофейни. Тот тут же дёргается, осматриваясь по сторонам, но взгляд его тут же смягчается, едва их глаза встречаются. Сонхва улыбается и трясёт перед собой бумажным пакетом. — Кофейку не желаешь?

— А что у тебя есть? — звонко спрашивает Сан, подходя к нему ближе и неожиданно ворует маленький приветственный поцелуй с его губ. Сонхва довольно облизывается, замечая, как кадык Сана быстро подскакивает и медленно опускается на шее, и слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу напоследок.

— Шоколадный маккиато с дополнительными сливками. Я слышал, такое очень нынче популярно, хочешь?

— Так, — медленно тянет Сан, приподнимая одну бровь. Сонхва улыбается, будучи довольным от произведённого эффекта и делает небольшой шаг назад.

— Хочешь узнать, откуда я узнал, что ты любишь? — спрашивает он, быстро стрельнув взглядом на свои наручные часы. — У нас есть двадцать минут перед тем как я начну опаздывать, моя машина на подземной парковке, так что лучше поспешить.

— Моя на парковке отеля, — быстро отвечает Сан, кивая в сторону высоченного здания. — И за то, что ты сэкономил мне десять минут жизни с шоколадным макиато, я могу подумать о некоторой компенсации.

— Идёт, — быстро соглашается Сонхва, передавая пакет с кофе.

Который небрежно летит на переднее сидение, пока Сан с Сонхва устраиваются на заднем и жадно целуются, как только закрывается дверь с тонированными стёклами.

— Очень скучал по твоим губам, — в полголоса шепчет Сонхва, подхватывая Сана под бёдра так, чтобы он удобно устроился у него на коленях и снова целует его с максимально возможной отдачей, которую можно только допустить для раннего утра.

— Ставлю сотку, что не только по губам, — хихикает сквозь поцелуй Сан и обнимает за шею, слегка оттягивая пряди Сонхва назад. Он плавится, пузырится и даже немного кипит под такими прикосновениями и энергичными поцелуями со вкусом зубной пасты и немного лосьона после бритья. — Но знаешь, я тоже…

Ласки Сана никак нельзя сравнить с Юнхо или Ёсаном. Он особенный, со своим характером, своими привычками и прикосновения его… Тоже такие необыкновенные, совсем как он. Сан точно знает, куда нужно нажать, что задеть чтобы хотеть его ещё больше, чтобы сердце качало кровь как при самом интенсивном кардио и чтобы даже воздух вокруг казался острее, вкуснее.

— Люблю тебя, — плавно выдыхает Сонхва ему в губы то, что должен был сказать ещё давно, ещё тогда, летом. Сейчас признание уже не выглядит настолько скроспалительным и преждевременным. Сейчас он точно уверен в своих словах и даже в том, что лучше момента для них нельзя было найти в принципе.

— Это взаимно, — улыбается Сан в ответ, осыпая его губы мелкими, короткими чмоками и отвлекается только когда внезапно звенит оповещение в его телефоне. — Ой, это управляющий, если через минуту меня не будет на месте, отлупит по жопе.

— Нет, это только моя прерогатива, — отвечает Сонхва, но всё же, нехотя, отпускает его бёдра и позволяет вылезти на улицу, выходя из машины вслед за Саном. Холодный ветер очень неприятно скользит по прежде тёплым ногам и паху, и от этого становится ещё более тоскливо. — Приходи как-нибудь ко мне на завтрак. Мы и время сэкономим, ещё и кофе сварю совершенно бесплатно…

— С вечера приходить, да? — хихикает Сан, открывая переднюю дверь.

— Ты правильно понял намёк.

Сонхва уже собирается уйти обратно на последний этаж парковки, как его окликает Сан, заставляя обернуться всем корпусом.

— Эй, ты ничего не забыл?

Это даже мило. Он подходит снова ближе к Сану и нежно чмокает в губы, погладив его подбородок тёплой ладонью. Тот тут же густо краснеет, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Я вообще о твоём стакане… Но так тоже ничего, — застенчиво сообщает он, вручив Сонхва его бумажный стаканчик с уже остывшим латте. — И я согласен на завтрак, если его приготовишь ты. И расскажешь, откуда ты узнал, какой кофе я обычно беру по утрам.

— Обещаю, вкуснее завтрака тебе не найти, — кивает и улыбается. Он и сам чувствует, как загораются его щёки. С такими фразочками ему ещё, конечно, нужно тренироваться больше.

Сан упархивает в сторону входа отеля, а Сонхва всё смотрит ему в спину и глупо улыбается. Наверное, настолько легко и непринуждённо у него ещё не завязывались ни одни из его отношений.

И наверняка, это к лучшему.


	18. Chapter 18

Сонхва готовился к этому свиданию как ни к какому другому в своей жизни: тщательно продуманное меню, аксессуары, вино, бокалы, даже свечи и те были куплены и поставлены специально ради такого события. Музыку для идеального романтического вечера он подбирал лично, часами перестраивая плейлист в идеальном, выверенном по секундам порядке. Не стоит и говорить, что квартира была вымыта до скрипа дважды, а идеальный порядок буквально вопил о том, что сегодня у кого-то будет секс.

Не ожидал он только напора бесконечного энтузиазма Сана, который запрыгнул к нему на колени чуть ли не с порога и не разрушил к чертям все его романтические планы с самого начала.

Они целуются, опираясь о входную дверь, пока Сан пытается раздеться, всё ещё обвивая ногами Сонхва, и отбрасывает пальто куда-то в сторону шкафов, неважно. Мысленно, конечно, Сонхва его подбирает и вешает как надо, но на деле они смеясь стягивают ботинки, тоже швыряя их где-то посреди прихожей, и заваливаются на ковёр в гостиной.

На это свидание Сан не зализывает волосы назад при помощи геля, а наоборот, оставляет слегка волнистыми и полностью растрёпанными, и кажется так ещё милее и беззащитнее. Каким его видел Сонхва очень редко летом, пока они просыпались в одной постели и вели себя как последние дурачки.

— Я сейчас разрываюсь между желанием сорвать с нас всю одежду и нагнать всё то, что мы пропустили с лета и просто нырнуть под одеяло и обниматься до обеда, — мурлычет Сан с лёгкой, невинной улыбкой, и Сонхва не может сдержаться, чтобы не чмокнуть его ещё раз в губы, придерживая его голову руками.

— Почему бы не выполнить оба пункта из твоего плана в их прямой последовательности? — спрашивает он, носом зарываясь в ложбинку между шеей и плечом и с шумом вдыхает мягкий, сладковатый запах его кожи. Сан вплетает пальцы в волосы на его затылке, и от этого по всей спине пробегает приятный холодок. — И начать с ужина, который уже остывает на столе…

Сан приподнимает голову, глядя на действительно идеально накрытый стол, и даже свечки, аккуратно расставленные возле каждой тарелки, а потом откидывается назад в руки Сонхва и качает головой с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Трахаться на полный желудок — дурная примета, — отвечает он скороговоркой и всё же хихикает в самом конце. — Минет особо сложно поддаётся контролю, знаешь ли… Так что сначала голод сексуальный, а потом уже физический и душевный.

— Как скажешь…

— Котёнок, — скромно добавляет Сан, прикусив нижнюю губу. — Мне кажется, ты так меня называл в отпуске…

— Как скажешь, котёнок, — улыбается Сонхва, проходясь кончиком носа вдоль его шеи. — Но может, хотя бы пройдём утолять наш сексуальный голод в спальню? На полу может быть немножко холодно.

— Ты такой скучный, — вздыхает Сан, но всё же немного толкает его в грудь, приподнимаясь на локтях. Сонхва садится на колени и широко улыбается, кивая в сторону большой коробки голубого цвета под журнальным столиком.

— Могу тебя ради дополнительного веселья обвязать в верёвочное платье.

В глазах Сана буквально зажигаются две лампочки, словно кто-то подсветил фонариком изнутри его головы. Он тоже начинает улыбаться, подтягивая коробку ближе к себе и присвистывает, рассматривая содержимое.

— Я так понимаю, ты можешь не только рыбку завязать на мне? Сколько их?

— Больше, чем мне хотелось бы признать, — уклончиво отвечает Сонхва, вытягивая два аккуратно сложенных мотка белого и чёрного цветов. — Как насчёт такого микса?

— Свяжи меня, папочка, а потом назови своей сучкой и трахни так, как ты по мне скучал, — медленно выговаривает Сан, придвигаясь ближе на коленях. Сонхва склоняет голову набок, глядя на него сверху вниз, а потом всё же проводит кончиками пальцев вдоль линии челюсти, слегка приподнимая его подбородок, чтобы оставить медленный, влажный поцелуй на губах.

— Я очень по тебе скучал, — проговаривает он низким, бархатистым голосом. — Не хочешь ужин — марш в душ, потому что потом времени приготовиться к сексу у тебя уже не будет. Котёнок.

Последнее слово он нарочито выделяет интонацией, словно припечатывает, и не без удовольствия отмечает, как нервно дёргается кадык Сана. Это прямо очень хороший знак. Замечательный.

— Я очень быстро, — выдыхает он и действительно вскакивает на ноги в ту же секунду, растерянно осматриваясь по сторонам.

— По коридору сразу налево, — поясняет Сонхва, жестом указав направление. — Полотенца найдёшь на полочке сверху, они сложены стопкой.

— Понял, — хихикает Сан, скрываясь за нужной дверью, где через пару секунд слышится ровный шум воды.

Сонхва тем временем почти не паникует.

Это всё равно, что целый год усердно учить материал, делать теоретические и практические задания на Юнхо, писать контрольные на нём же и теперь ему предстоит сдавать экзамен самому грозному и беспощадному профессору всего университета.

За исключением, что злой профессор потом с тобой не потрахается в честь успешно сданного предмета.

От этой мысли Сонхва глупо хихикает, представляя тут же Сана в шикарном костюме и в очках где-то на кафедре или под ней, но как ни странно, эта картинка приводит его в чувство. Точно. Ему нужно освежить в памяти, как делать специальный узор, который он придумал сам исключительно для Сана. Он ищет в телефоне, в закрытой папке фотографии своих же наработок и потихоньку, этап за этапом воспроизводит в голове весь нужный процесс. Если даже он что-то забудет, то фристайл всегда в помощь, хоть он в нём и не очень хорош пока что.

— Я готов! — торжественно объявляет Сан, важно вплывая в гостиную и пафосно откидывая волосы со лба назад. На нём из одежды только обёрнутое вокруг бёдер полотенце да цепочка с замочком на шее. Сонхва тяжело сглатывает, осматривая его прекрасно сложенное тело с головы до пят, а потом всё же откладывает телефон на столик и подходит ближе.

— Спасибо, что оставил полотенце, — шепчет он ему на ухо, едва касаясь пальцами влажную кожу на спине и проводя длинную линию вдоль позвоночника. — Иначе шибари-сессию можно было бы закрыть и не начиная.

— Всё ради твоей выдержки, — тихо отвечает Сан, но его голос явно ломается посередине фразы, когда всё тело вздрагивает от прикосновений. — Не уверен, что тоже смогу выдержать, но я постараюсь.

— Если что, твоё стоп-слово — серебро… И с твоего позволения, я временно сниму…

Сан не особо сопротивляется, когда Сонхва осторожно тянется руками к его шее и расстёгивает цепочку, оставляя её возле своего телефона.

— Очень странное чувство, — признаётся Сан, слегка поёжившись.

— Ради твоей же безопасности. Я буду часто подходить близко к шее, не хочу случайно ранить, — поясняет он, очень нехотя делая пару шагов назад, чтобы полностью размотать и сложить вместе две выбранные верёвки.

Когда две метки с серединой сходятся вместе, Сонхва закидывает их на шею Сана и делает аккуратный, пробный плоский узел достаточно высоко, в месте сочленения ключиц и разводит оба конца верёвок за спину, где меняет их направление и снова возвращается к груди через оба плеча. Пальцами он рассчитывает примерное расположение будущих узлов относительно друг друга и обвязывает простыми узлами верёвки по обе стороны груди, примерно пониже ключиц. Сан тянется подбородком вниз, явно пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит, но Сонхва вовремя перехватывает его любопытный взгляд и одним быстрым движением щёлкает его пальцами.

— Не подсматривай! Не интересно же будет.

Сан недовольно фыркает, тряхнув плечами, вздыхает, но всё же подчиняется, поджав под конец губы.

— Хорошо, папочка. Но только в виде исключения, понял?

Сонхва усмехается, пропуская это дерзкое «понял» мимо ушей. Скажи это ему Юнхо, на нём бы уже живого места не осталось, но нет. Это сказал Сан, тем более, в такой день, когда кажется, что ему можно совершенно всё.

— Будем считать, что я не расслышал, что ты там мяукнул, — тихо отвечает он, перебрасывая верёвки за спину и снова меняя их направление, на этот раз уже в районе поясницы. — Сегодня котикам можно всё, но я бы не рекомендовал ходить по тонкому льду, если ты понимаешь намёк…

— Понял, — выдыхает Сан, мгновенно выпрямляя спину, от чего одна из верёвок в руке слегка провисает. Сонхва вздыхает, поправляя их натянутость и выводит концы к груди через бока, аккуратно переплетая с образованным крестом в районе солнечного сплетения. — Можно мне хотя бы вина? Пожалуйста?

Сонхва поднимает на него глаза, глядя долго, изучающе. Всё же есть что-то в нём такое дьявольское. Что качественно отличает его от любых других слишком послушных, скучных рабов, лебезящих перед ним в подобострастном поклоне. Сана не сломать, пускай даже летом ему довелось иметь дело с подрезанными крыльями. Почему-то Сонхва уверен: это ещё не полная его мощь.

Мощь будет ждать его позже.

— Хорошо, потерпи минутку, — отвечает он наконец, когда завязывает по такому же простому узлу на ключицах, как и первая пара. Чтобы не терять однородного натяжения верёвок, Сонхва перебрасывает их снова за спину и завязывает по точно такому же узлу в районе лопаток Сана, поцеловав напоследок небольшое местечко прямо на позвоночнике.

— Не двигайся, — тихо шепчет он и с удовлетворением отмечает, как красиво замирают его мышцы от одного простого приказа.

Вино, которое он действительно подготовил к сегодняшнему ужину, уже поджидает его на накрытом столе с наполовину вставленной натуральной пробкой. Сонхва наливает половину бокала и тут же относит её Сану.

— Наслаждайся, — говорит он наконец и снова берётся за верёвки.

Пока его не было, Сан действительно не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, но натяжение нужно снова восстанавливать. Он дважды меняет напряжение на концах и снова пытается подсчитать, сколько ему нужно припустить, чтобы выйти ровно там, где нужно на животе.

— У тебя такие нежные руки, — подаёт внезапно голос Сан мечтательным тоном. — Я, наверное, умру от счастья, если ты меня будешь трогать каждый день…

Сонхва усмехается и довольно ощутимо щипает его за бок.

— Думаю, нам нужно будет ввести какие-то превентивные меры, — весело говорит он, цепляясь обоими концами за натянутые верёвки снизу. — Или чередовать нежность с поркой.

— Из твоих уст это звучит особенно сексуально, — вздыхает Сан, грациозно отпивая немного вина из бокала. Сонхва приподнимается с коленей, всё ещё поддерживая его за верёвки, и ворует влажный, слегка терпковатый от вина поцелуй.

— С твоих уст вообще всё на свете сексуально, — отвечает он, бережно выводя верёвки через образовавшееся сплетение на ключице, поменяв направление ещё один, контрольный раз уже на груди. — Вот бы так сходить с тобой на тематическую вечеринку.

— Почесать твои кинки на публичные места? — усмехается Сан. В его голосе можно почти даже услышать тихие кошачьи нотки возбуждения, и это заводит куда сильнее фантазий о вечеринке.

— Это всяко лучше общественных туалетов и нелепых минетов в кустиках, — отвечает ему Сонхва, выравнивая верёвки так, чтобы они лежали максимально ровно и красиво.

— Долго ещё? Я уже почти на пределе.

— Я вижу.

Он прекрасно заметил волнительно вздымающееся полотенце пониже живота, но эта часть игры Сонхва забавляет больше всего. Когда ты уже на грани, когда границы между реальностью и другим, более сладким миром истончаются настолько, что практически теряешь контроль над ситуацией и держаться становится невыносимо трудно. Но в то же время, невыносимо приятно.

— Думаю, это тебе не поможет, но что ты мне сделаешь? — усмехается он, когда заканчивает с последней третьей парой узлов на ключицах и медленно, издевательски медленно расстёгивает пуговицы на своей рубашке, медленно при этом облизывая губы.

— Я…

Этот растерянный, но такой похотливый взгляд льстит ему как никогда. Под ним он готов обнажаться постоянно. Причём, не только физически, но и ментально. Сану хочется доверять. И хочется испытывать его доверие.

Сана хочется просто любить.

— Я скину с себя полотенце! — наконец находится он с ответом, и действительно одним резким движением бедра оставаясь полностью нагим, не считая потрясающе сексуальной обвязки вокруг его плоской груди.

У Сонхва остаётся ещё по небольшому концу верёвок сантиметров на сорок, которые он быстро и аккуратно скрывает за остальным натянутым узором на спине.

— Дерзко. Но мне нравится, — говорит он наконец, целуя Сана за ушком, а потом добавляет низким шёпотом, — будем смотреть результат или сделаем ещё поясок на ноги?

— Результат, — тоже шёпотом отвечает Сан, положив голову на плечо Сонхва.

Тот мягко отбирает из его рук почти пустой бокал, отставляет в сторону и, не разнимая объятий, направляется в свою спальню.

— Всё.

Сонхва ведёт его к шкафу с зеркалом и властно обнимает со спины, пальцами проводя вдоль узлов на ключице, а потом спускается немного ниже, к груди и животу, пока не натыкается рукой на горячий, покрасневший член, чтобы стыдливо одёрнуться и остаться на безопасной территории где-нибудь на внешней стороне бедра. Их взгляды пересекаются в отражении и, наверное, впервые за всё время их тесного общения Сонхва видит в глазах Сана какую-то хрупкую, тонкую неуверенность. Что-то такое необъяснимое, едва ощутимое на самом краешке, но в то же время, эта серебряная проволока, играющаяся тут и там, словно дразнит. Словно манит ближе только, чтобы привязать к себе ещё сильнее, ещё крепче.

Он целует горячую шею Сана в крохотные веснушки и обхватывает руками крепче, насколько это вообще возможно. Хочет прокричать «мой» во всё горло, так чтобы слышали все, включая Уёна, но получается только прошептать это напротив горячей кожи на губах. Сан поворачивается в его руках, нежно гладит лицо, спускается вниз, задерживая руки на груди, и смотрит в его глаза уже без зеркальных искажений, без лишнего морока. Он подаёт голос спустя несколько секунд, тихо и без всякого ненужного надрыва.

— Не бросай меня никогда, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

И тонкая серебряная проволока подползает слишком близко, обвивая сердце Сонхва сложными узорами, завязывая такие замысловатые узлы, что распутать их уже кажется невозможно. Сан становится не просто человеком, которого он любит, ради которого готов пожертвовать многим.

Сан становится его сердцем, таким же жизненно важным и необходимым.

Он нежно улыбается, делает шаг назад, потом ещё один. И падает на кровать, складывая руки вместе и забрасывая уже за голову. Просит взглядом. Выгибает спину.

Раздвигает ноги.

И Сонхва не выдерживает.

— Ты невозможный, — качает головой он, выходя из комнаты только, чтобы вернуться через несколько секунд с маленьким мотком верёвок специально для рук.

— Ещё скажи, что ненавидишь меня за это, — усмехается Сан, приподняв левую бровь. Сонхва качает головой, подходит ближе к кровати и садится, обхватив его бёдра коленями.

— Нет, — шепчет он, оставляя маленький, невинный поцелуй на губах прежде чем отклониться назад и быстрыми, отточенными движениями сделать самые простые наручники из верёвки. Сейчас у него уже нет времени выжидать.

Сейчас он готов действовать.

— Не скажу.


	19. Chapter 19

Очень забавно осознавать, насколько разным может быть Сан в зависимости от ситуации: ещё вчера ночью в него словно сам демон вселился. Он вытворял такие вещи на коленях у Сонхва, что пришлось заниматься экзорцизмом чуть ли не до пяти утра без особого успеха. Однако сегодня он умудряется свернуться калачиком возле Сонхва, положив голову на его грудь и кажется, что милее создание не найти даже во всей вселенной. Такая мощная дуальность убивает, но и радует одновременно.

Сонхва улыбается, мягко целуя его в лоб, а потом аккуратно выбирается из тёплой постели наружу, стараясь не потревожить его сон. Сан в ответ только беспокойно ворочается, подгибает свободное одеяло под себя и успокаивается.

Несмотря на то, что в их отношениях всё было через задницу с самого начала, несмотря на то, что Сан в прошлом был далеко не сахар, да и сейчас к нему остаётся очень много вопросов, Сонхва не может не признать, что на данном этапе он готов простить ему всё что угодно, лишь бы каждое утро просыпаться с переплетёнными пальцами и тёплым, мерным, тихим дыханием у себя на груди.

Умывшись и натянув на себя футболку Сана, которую стащил у него летом, Сонхва оставляет свою чистую домашнюю одежду на прикроватной тумбочке и идёт на кухню, соображая быстрый завтрак из того, что они частично уничтожили вчера в перерывах между сексом и более жёсткими сессиями, которые оказываются очень энергозатратные, к сожалению. Он с удовольствием смакует воспоминания, что сейчас проносятся калейдоскопом картинок перед глазами и немного неуютно ёрзает, чувствуя новую волну возбуждения, хотя ещё пару часов казалось, что весь сексуальный голод он утолил на полгода вперёд.

— Что жаришь? — плавно выводит его из горячих и влажных мыслей тихий голос Сана. Он обнимает его со спины и старается подняться на цыпочки, чтобы через плечо заглянуть на сковороду.

— Завтрак, — отзывается Сонхва, наклоняя голову назад так, чтобы было удобнее целоваться. — Готовься, ты следующий.

Сквозь тонкие, но очень нежные губы Сана можно почувствовать улыбку. Они целуются не спеша, со вкусом. Словно восстанавливают всё то, что потеряли из-за череды глупых обид и непониманий. Словно они стоят в самом начале отношений и стараются показать всю свою страсть, всё мастерство. Словно они всё ещё пытаются впечатлить друг друга, пока Сонхва внезапно не вспоминает о завтраке и не заканчивает поцелуй влажным, коротким чмоком, разворачиваясь обратно к плите.

— Пахнет вкусно, — бормочет Сан ему на ухо, поднимаясь на носочки, чтобы положить подбородок на плечо. — И это случайно не моя футболка на тебе сейчас?

— Она уже полгода как моя, — хмыкает Сонхва, бросая быстрый взгляд назад. — О, ты нашёл одежду, хорошо.

— Спасибо за неё, — тихо говорит Сан, целуя его в шею, чуть пониже линии роста волос и по телу внезапно пробегает волна дрожи.

Так коротко, так невинно, но в то же время так горячо.

Сонхва хочется повторять этот крошечный жест бесконечно много раз, пока он не вызовет привыкания, но кажется, его тело будет так остро реагировать даже после смерти. Он выключает плиту и, не отрываясь от Сана, тянется к шкафчику за посудой.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — тут же отзывается он и с энтузиазмом хватается за сервировку стола. Спиной Сонхва чувствует небольшой холодок, но вслух не говорит ничего, лишь открывает холодильник, наполняя небольшие пиалы закусками к основному завтраку.

— Ты сегодня просто удивительно послушный и полезный, — тихо отмечает он, расставив пиалы вокруг их тарелок. — Неужели ради этого тебя нужно связывать каждый вечер и драть до самого утра, пока не упадёшь от усталости?

— Люблю твои грязные разговоры, — хихикает Сан, поставив тарелки рядом, а потом плюхается на колени Сонхва, стоит тому усесться на своё место за столом. — Каждый день бы с тобой играл так.

Он обвивает руки вокруг Сана, подбирая палочки для еды и скармливает ему небольшой кусочек кимчи, наблюдая не без удовольствия, как тот довольно хрустит и даже тихонько мычит от удовольствия, а потом решается повернуть разговор в необходимое ему русло. Сейчас или никогда.

— А что тебе мешает? — спрашивает он, быстро забрасывая к себе в рот немного горячего завтрака.

Тут же выражение лица Сана, прежде такое довольное и безмятежное, мрачнеет за доли секунды, взгляд становится шкодливо-бегающим и всё тело словно сжимается от заброшенного на него напряжения.

— Сан?

— Слушай, всё же так хорошо было, давай хотя бы позавтракаем в такой безмятежной атмосфере, а уже потом поговорим за вот это вот всё? — выдавливает он из себя улыбку и старается как можно игривее склонить голову на плечо. И Сонхва бы с радостью согласился, если мог.

Он не хочет наступать на те же грабли второй раз. В прошлый раз одна замятая тема зацепила другую, третью, четвёртую, пока из пустяка не выросла такая лавина проблем, что сдерживать её и делать вид, что всё в порядке было бы безумием. В этот раз Сонхва хочет, чтобы всё было как надо. Чтобы не было ошибок, недомолвок, мелких обид с самого начала.

Он тяжело вздыхает, прочищая горло, и в этот же момент фальшивая улыбка Сана медленно исчезает, и через секунду тот пересаживается за свободный табурет напротив. Аппетит как-то моментально исчезает, а приятные запахи своей резкостью уже начинают раздражать. Сладкий утренний романтический момент безнадёжно испорчен, и в этом виноват как всегда Сонхва.

— Сан, если ты не хочешь заводить отношения со мной, и уж тем более, жить вместе, то так прямо и скажи. Лучше сразу осознавать, что я для тебя — не больше чем фак-машина, чем постоянно подозревать и глупо надеяться на какое-то сносное будущее.

Он говорит медленно, стараясь подобрать каждое слово перед тем, как его озвучить и кожей чувствует, насколько с каждой секундой Сан становится мрачнее и мрачнее. Его голова опускается всё ниже, пока он не решается подать голос, глядя куда-то в пол.

— Был бы ты для меня просто фак-машиной, второго нашего свидания не было бы даже на острове, понимаешь?

На последнем слове он резко поднимает голову и с вызовом смотрит Сонхва в глаза. В них можно прочитать много: боль, обиду, сожаление. Другое дело, как это можно грамотно проинтерпретировать, чтобы больше не попасться в эту ловушку.

— Тогда почему ты ведёшь себя как мудак каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь понять, значу ли я для тебя хотя бы немного больше, чем просто анальная пробка?

— Может, потому что ты удивишься, но в моей жизни есть ещё люди помимо тебя? — наконец, взрывается Сан. Тон его голоса повышается вместе с громкостью, и от этого слова жалят ещё больнее, прямо в самое сердце. — Может, потому что мой настоящий папа хочет, чтобы я вернулся работать на остров, а я делаю всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы остаться и затыкать свою задницу твоим членом, нет?

— И каким образом твой настоящий папа и его желания связаны с тем, кем ты хочешь затыкать свою задницу? Что-то я не видел его вчера вечером в углу со свечкой, — тон-в-тон отвечает ему Сонхва, уже даже и не стараясь подобрать какие-то слова. А зачем выбирать, что говорить, если твоему собеседнику настолько плевать на твои чувства, что он готов в этом лично признаться?

— Может, тем, что я хочу сохранить с ним хорошие отношения и следовать твоим, между прочим, заповедям, что семья — это, сука, святое, нет? — хлопает он по столу, резко поднимаясь с табуретки. — Но вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то войти в моё положение и помочь с балансом в жизни, ты вообще меня не слышишь и рисуешь перед собой картинки послушного раба, который будет тебе заглядывать в ротик как твой ненаглядный Ёсан, отречётся вообще ото всех и будет жить прикованный к батарее. Офигеть, какая сладкая жизнь, Сонхва! Если ты считаешь, что наше с тобой будущее выглядит именно так, то боюсь, у меня для тебя плохие новости.

С последними словами он резко выскакивает из-за стола в сторону спальни Сонхва, пока тот медленно вдыхает, выдыхает. Вдыхает ещё раз и только тогда спокойно идёт следом. Сан уже натягивает на себя свою вчерашнюю одежду, так что, наверное, теперь уже можно действительно говорить всё, что угодно. Хуже уже точно не будет.

— Я думал, что ты разумнее, Сан, и прекрасно понимаешь, что единственный способ заработать хоть какой-то авторитет в глазах твоего отца — это показать, что тебе больше не нужна помощь. Ты мог бы отказаться от работы на острове потому, что и сам можешь добиться чего угодно. Нравится работать с людьми? Ты мог бы в это время разослать резюме по всем лакшери отелям нашего города, уверен, что тебе бы сделали прекрасные рекомендации на старом месте. Ты мог бы действительно начать взрослую и самостоятельную жизнь не пытаясь при этом привлечь к себе внимание как капризный подросток, — говорит он, прислонившись к стене. Сан в это время застёгивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и подходит ближе к Сонхва, почти вплотную, перед тем как открыть рот.

— Как видишь, я тупой мудак, застрявший в подростковых амбициях, ты же это хотел сказать, да, папочка?

Последнее слово он жирно выделяет интонацией, словно подчёркивая красным маркером на тонкой бумаге. На секунду, на короткую секунду, ему кажется, что гнев в глазах Сана сменяется чем-то другим. На целую долгую, бесконечную секунду он чувствует, как его накрывает страсть. Он хочет схватить этого противного, наглого, неразумного, но безумно любимого мудака за грудки и уже в горизонтальном положении доказать ему, насколько он неправ в собственных суждениях.

Он хочет сорвать с него одежду, прижать к этому зеркалу в полный рост и расставить наконец все точки над и. Но в то же время…

— Сан, тебе нужно подышать свежим воздухом, ты меня не слышишь, — выдыхает он, поворачивая голову к выходу.

Плечи Сана словно опускаются на несколько сантиметров, пока он отходит, сбегает в прихожую, подбирая сложенные аккуратно ботинки и влезая внутрь без особых церемоний. Ещё меньше суток назад они жадно целовались, разбрасываясь одеждой как в какой-то дешёвой романтической комедии, где герои воссоединяются в счастливом хэппи-энде. Сейчас между ними тяжёлая атмосфера, настолько густая от напряжения, что взрыв может произойти в любую секунду.

Видимо, их псевдоромантическому фарсу и не суждено было закончиться свадьбой и двумя золотистыми ретриверами в придачу. Не сильно и хотелось.

— Я всё равно тебя люблю, — тихо, почти шёпотом проговаривает Сонхва, когда Сан уже кладёт руку на дверную ручку, готовый выйти в любую секунду. Его плечи вздрагивают на секунду, а рука так и остаётся лежать на несколько коротких мгновений на ручке. Вторая рука лезет в карман, но так там и остаётся.

Сонхва уже ничего не ждёт. Да, его ход был грязный, буквально удар ниже пояса, но он не чувствует угрызений совести за это. Он даже не уверен, что Сан его правильно расслышал.

Спустя пару секунд Сан всё же дёргает ручку двери и молча выходит, оставляя за собой только едкое чувство полнейшего разочарования и поражения. Сонхва долго смотрит на закрытую дверь перед собой, сидя на полу собственной прихожей. В его голове одновременно кружится целый рой мыслей, но он не может поймать ни единую. Цепляться не за что.

И, наверное, их истории и правда нужно было позволить тихо умереть сразу по прилёту домой ещё летом, вместо того, чтобы питать себя ложными надеждами на счастливый финал.

Наверное, Сонхва действительно нужно оставить попытки найти настоящую любовь и жить беззаботно и счастливо как Юнхо, который принципиально не вступает ни в какие отношения.

Наверное, так будет правильно по отношению ко всем.


	20. Chapter 20

— Может, ты всё же передумаешь? — очередной раз с тоской в голосе тянет Минги, запивая свои слова шотом из соджу и крепко жмурится сразу же после. — Давай сбежим куда-нибудь? Будем снова вместе вдвоём, как раньше, а? Только ты и я…

— Не хочу вмешиваться, но мне кажется, что весь смысл переезда Юнхо заключается в том, чтобы вы наконец отделились друг от дружки, — хмыкает Сонхва, осторожно посасывая пиво из бутылки, и изо всех сил старается забыть о существовании своего телефона. — Вы и так вместе двадцать четыре на семь, так и с ума можно сойти.

На часах половина девятого вечера, они с Минги и Хонджуном только час назад закончили с перетаскиванием бесконечных коробок хлама Юнхо в новую квартиру. Половину даже распаковали, но потом Минги пришла в голову замечательная идея заказать пиццу и закончить с коробками пока её доставляет курьер, но на его беду (или счастье, кто знает) доставка оказалась настолько быстрой, что кажется, пиццу приготовили в соседней квартире намного заранее и просто ждали звонка как последний раз в жизни, так что коробки пришлось отложить до лучших времён.

Юнхо вроде и не особо сопротивлялся, тем более, что самую опасную коробку для открытия посторонними он временно оставил у Сонхва, так что тёмные секретики бы не раскрылись ни в каком неприятном случае. Они быстро сообразили импровизированный столик на полу и уселись каждый на своей стороне, деловито гремя посудой с алкоголем — словом, обычная пятничная вечеринка в кругу друзей.

За исключением того, что по идее их должно быть пятеро, но Сонхва вместо того, чтобы представить Сана друзьям, решил разрушить их и без того хрупкие и нестабильные отношения, а теперь ждёт как дурак ответа на его сообщения. И вишенкой на торте — разъедающее чувство вины на самого себя за нарушение собственного обещания никогда его не отпускать спустя пару жалких часов. Что-то похожее уже было с Ёсаном, но в этот раз он хотя бы безуспешно старается себя сдержать и не писать каждые пять секунд. Словом, всё плохо, как обычно в его жалкой жизни.

— Юнхо, ты от меня устал, да? — c надрывом спрашивает Минги, потянувшись к нему рукой. Тот хмыкает, отклонившись спиной назад так, чтобы пальцам не доставало буквально несколько сантиметров до его левой щеки и смущённо прочищает горло.

— Нет, просто…

Сонхва бросает взгляд на настороженного, но пока спокойного Хонджуна и неслышно выдыхает воздух из лёгких. Он чувствует напряжение, исходящее от Юнхо невидимыми волнами. Он догадывается, что он хочет сказать, поэтому поворачивается к нему лицом и, перехватив паникующий взгляд, незаметно кивает.

В ответ Юнхо махом опрокидывает в себя налитое соджу и резко выдыхает сразу же после.

— Просто я давно хотел сказать… Что мне нравятся девушки… И парни… В романтическом плане…

Рука Минги застывает в воздухе, всё ещё пытаясь дотянуться до щеки Юнхо, а в воздухе повисает очень долгая, тяжелая пауза. Теперь напряжение исходит не только из одной точки, но, кажется, заполняет комнату полностью от пола до самой дальней встроенной лампочки в потолке.

— Мне тоже, — быстро добавляет Сонхва, как только чувствует, как неловкая пауза начинает затягиваться, превращаясь в уже некрасивое осуждение. Он не смотрит в сторону Юнхо, но затылком чувствует его панику. — Только мне исключительно парни. Я гей, да.

— О…кей? — неуверенно тянет Минги, глядя то на Сонхва, то на Юнхо, из-за чего кажется, что его глаза играют в какой-то дурацкий пинг-понг друг с дружкой. Рука его медленно опускается ниже и ниже, пока незаметно не касается пола. — В смысле, теперь понятно, почему вы так быстро подружились, но я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты решил съехать?

Юнхо очень тяжело вздыхает, Сонхва всё так же смотрит в пол, но едва заметно кивает, едва услышав голос Хонджуна. Его реакции на это всё происходящее он пока что боится больше всего.

— Может, потому что он тоже хочет завести личную жизнь? — спрашивает он, поднося ко рту последний кусок пиццы. — Кстати, Сонхва, я догадывался, так что не удивлён, но очень рад, что ты решил открыться.

— Но что тебе мешает заводить личную жизнь, живя при этом со мной? Тебя же не смущает моя девушка? Вот и меня твой парень не смутит!

— Вообще-то смущает, — тихо говорит Юнхо, опуская голову и виновато закусив нижнюю губу. — И то, что вы очень шумные иногда…

Сонхва мгновенно переводит взгляд на Минги и не может удержаться от короткого смешка — его лицо краснеет буквально за несколько доль секунд.

— Это было только один раз! — кричит он в свою защиту, размахивая руками в сторону Юнхо. Тот хмыкает и машет руками в ответ, заходясь в шутливой драке.

— Да она орала как будто ты её там резал без анестезии!

— Что поделать, дорогой Юнхо, что я такой замечательный любовник и мой член…

— Слишком много информации! — перебивает их двоих Хонджун, как только заканчивает свой кусок пиццы. — Давайте лучше накатим и закажем ещё пиццу, чего сидим как засватанные!

Они с шумом наливают себе ещё по порции соджу, пока Сонхва тихо жалеет, что приехал на своей машине, и поднимает в воздух наполовину пустую бутылку пива. Грустно, когда ты единственный трезвый человек в компании. Особенно грустно, когда беседа начинает набирать обороты с такой сумасшедшей скоростью, и действительно хочется напиться до беспамятства. Единственное, что его сейчас сдерживает — неминуемый поток сообщений в сторону Сана как только он отпустит своего внутреннего демона на свободу.

Хонджун отходит в угол комнаты, разговаривая с оператором пиццерии. Минги в это время заговорщицки наклоняется ближе к центру их импровизированного стола и шепотом спрашивает:

— Так это вы теперь… Да?

Юнхо и Сонхва быстро переглядываются.

— Нет, — хором отвечают они, неловко хихикнув в конце.

— У Сонхва парень есть, — поясняет Юнхо. — И ты его даже видел.

Сонхва важно кивает, словно в подтверждение его слов, но от прямого взгляда убегает. Есть, вроде как. Даже собирался его представить, если бы не случилось того, что случилось. Минги подозрительно щурится, словно догадывается о чём-то, на что Сонхва ещё раз кивает, тяжело вздохнув.

— Да, если ты помнишь тот случай в кофейне, когда я был на втором этаже без тебя, то ты правильно думаешь. Это и есть мой… Парень.

— А почему не представил? — тут же отбивает Минги, на что Сонхва ещё раз переглядывается с Юнхо. В это же время Хонджун плюхается на своё место, стараясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Я взял две больших, чтобы потом опять не пришлось заказывать, — звонко отчитывается он. — А вы о чём тут шепчетесь?

— У Сонхва есть парень, и это не Юнхо, — быстро отвечает Минги, играя со своим стаканом.

— Да? А почему не представил? — моргает Хонджун, деловито обновляя им всем соджу. Они ещё раз переглядываются, но на этот раз не выдерживает Юнхо.

— А вас не смущает, что мы тут как бы только что сделали камин-аут? — вскидывает руки к потолку Юнхо и на ходу случайно ловит свой шот, который ему передаёт в этот момент Хонджун.

— Извини, ты не предупредил, что будешь делиться такими новостями, иначе я бы взял с собой хлопушку, — пожимает плечами Хонджун. — Мы пить будем или где?

— Вы серьёзно нормально относитесь к этому? — тихо спрашивает Сонхва, и его голос практически утопает в жизнерадостном тоне Минги.

— От того, что у твоей половинки нет сисек, но есть целый член, хуже ты не становишься, — пожимает плечами он. — Лучше тоже, вот тут очень жаль, да. Если бы мне предложили суперспособность в обмен на гомосексуальность, я бы согласился вообще не думая.

— Да ты хоть когда-то думаешь? А если бы тебе предложили бестолковую суперспособность? — так же громко перебивает его Юнхо, атакуя объятиями. Они снова заходятся в шутливой драке. Хонджун чокается своим бокалом с Сонхва и глубоко вздыхает.

— Вроде съехали друг от дружки, а ощущение, как будто снова сидишь в их дурдоме, — хмыкает он, опрокидывая в себя шот. Сонхва осторожно заглядывает ему в глаза, но не может разглядеть даже пылинки, даже намёка на опьянение. Словно это не Хонджун не умеет пить в универе, накидываясь буквально от одной баночки пива. Словно это не Хонджун висел на его шее ещё летом там, на острове.

— Кстати, ты тоже видел моего парня, — вдруг говорит Сонхва, прикоснувшись к телефону через карман брюк. — Мы познакомились во время моего отпуска, но мне кажется, ты не был в состоянии запоминать лица в тот момент.

— Хватит напоминать, что я не могу пить, — толкает его в плечо Хонджун, стараясь выглядеть максимально грозно, но широкая улыбка всё равно проступает сквозь сжатые уголки губ.

Он сидит, легонько покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и примерно в этот момент Сонхва осознаёт, насколько он ошибался. Может быть, глаза Хонджуна ясны как никогда, но каждая маленькая деталь, каждый маленький жест тихонько шепчет: он не просто пьян. Он практически достиг своего пика.

— Я же только о тебе забочусь, балбес, — качает головой Сонхва, позволяя его голове удобно умоститься на его плече. — Ты же с утра проклянешь меня, Юнхо, Минги и вообще всю алкоиндустрию в целом.

— Наверное… Но это же будет завтра, — вздыхает Хонджун. — А сегодня нужно отгулять так, чтобы оно того стоило, понимаешь?

Где-то на фоне раздаётся телефонная трель. Сонхва уже почти дёргается и хватает свой телефон, но с осознанием, что звонят Хонджуну, и это была ложная тревога, пытается снова расслабиться и прекратить думать об этом проклятом Сане хотя бы на пять секунд. С коротким «это пицца, я сам открою» раскрасневшийся Юнхо выскакивает пулей за дверь, оставляя их троих в душной, уже хорошенько пропитанной алкогольными парами комнате.

— Кстати, Сонхва, — подаёт голос Минги, отрываясь на несколько секунд от телефона. — Мне всегда было интересно спросить… Я выгляжу в твоих глазах привлекательным? Ну, как мужчина?

Потрясающий тайминг, отмечает про себя он, пропустив короткий смешок. Интересно, как бы отреагировал на этот вопрос Юнхо, будь он в этот момент рядом? Сам Сонхва только качает головой, и делает глубокий вдох и выдох.

— Нет. Хонджун тоже нет.

— Если ты меня только что отшил, то знай, что я ранен по самые глубины моей гетеросексуальной души, — бурчит тот под его плечом, за что тут же получает очень лёгкий тычок под рёбра.

— Дело не в том, отшил или не отшил, — тут же продолжает Сонхва, удерживая руку Хонджуна подальше от справедливого возмездия. — То, что я люблю парней ещё не значит, что я готов наброситься на каждого носителя члена, который появляется на моём горизонте. А вы вообще для меня как братья, так что думать о вас как о романтических объектах как-то… Странно?

— Теперь мне ещё интереснее посмотреть на твоего парня, — говорит Минги, обновляя соджу по стаканам. Сонхва заканчивает свою жалкую бутылочку пива и со вздохом отставляет её в сторону.

— Я у него попрошу прийти как-нибудь, — быстро отвечает он, отмахиваясь рукой, сам не зная от чего. — Кстати, куда пропал Юнхо с нашими пиццами? Не могли же его похитить маньяки?

В этот же момент экран его телефона загорается от входящего звонка, и сердце Сонхва пропускает удар.

Сан.

Господи, нет.

— Простите, важный звонок, — бормочет он парням и пулей летит на балкон. Он с трудом пытается отдышаться, но нарастающая паника только усиливает сердцебиение и кажется, что даже морозная декабрьская ночь плавится вокруг Сонхва. По спине пробегает испарина, когда он проводит пальцем по экрану и осторожно проговаривает слово «алло», словно боится спугнуть любимого, драгоценного, нежного Сана. И будь проклята его гордость, он готов её похоронить под ближайшим деревом, если его сладкий Сан готов пойти на перемирие и извиниться за все свои резкие слова, сказанные раньше.

— Господин Чхве? — неуверенно щебечет высокий, тонкий мужской голос. Явно не Сана. Его голос звонкий, бойкий, и это несоответствие застаёт Сонхва врасплох даже больше, чем сам факт звонка с его номера.

— Нет, это господин Пак, — растерянно отвечает он, перегибаясь через перила открытого балкона. — Простите, но с кем я имею честь разговаривать?

Внизу он замечает Юнхо, стоящего под фонарём. В его руках две коробки с пиццей, но почему-то он почти не двигается. Спустя несколько секунд он даже понимает почему: чуть-чуть позади фонаря, спиной к Сонхва стоит ещё кто-то. Рассмотреть поближе у него не выходит из-за слабого освещения и внезапного ответа собеседника, полностью его отвлёкшего от созерцания ночной сцены.

— Да? — испуганно спрашивает голос, но через секунду добавляет более уверенным тоном, — А-а-а, теперь всё становится на свои места… Вас зовут Сонхва, да?

— Да что происходит? — хмурится он, всё так же рассматривая Юнхо с пиццами. — Не хочу показаться невежливым, но я хочу знать, кто звонит с номера Сана, просит позвать господ… Стоп, я кажется понял… Он реально назвал мой контакт «папочка»? Что с ним сейчас? Он в порядке? С кем я в конце концов разговариваю?!

На том конце трубки слышится тихий смешок. Сонхва начинает сопеть от подступающей злости, но на его счастье голос наконец решает ответить.

— Я его друг Чон Уён, не думаю, что вы обо мне слышали…

— Слышал, — рычит в трубку Сонхва, сам удивляясь тому, насколько одно только упоминание этого хмыря его начинает раздражать. Тем более сейчас, когда они кажется вместе, и Сан не в состоянии сам разговаривать по телефону. — Я в курсе вашей с ним истории.

— Вот, — более тихо продолжает Уён, — Сан в полном порядке, за исключением того, что он немножко напился и перед тем как отключиться, попросил набрать своего папу, чтобы предупредить, что переночует у меня. Но не нужно ревновать, он хоть и злится на вас, между нами уже давно ничего нет…

— Говори…те адрес, я сейчас подъеду и сам его заберу, — коротко бросает Сонхва. Юнхо тем временем снизу задирает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядами и быстро юркает в подъезд. Второй его собеседник разворачивается в противоположную сторону и исчезает в ночи.

— Мне… Не кажется, что сейчас это хорошая идея, — отвечает Уён и тут же частит с объяснениями. — В смысле, это, конечно, не моё дело, и я не хочу вмешиваться, но я знаю хорошо знаю Сана, ему такой поворот не понравится.

— Почему? Он что-то обо мне рассказал? Он меня ненавидит сейчас?

— Мне всё же придется вмешаться, да? — вопросом на все реплики отвечает Уён, и в его голосе можно услышать нотки усталости. Сонхва предпочитает просто промолчать и дать договорить мысль. — Он немного рассказывал о ваших отношениях. Как его бывшему мне, конечно, обидно, что у нас не было таких страстей, но как его другу… Хотя нет, я просто дам совет. Не давите на него своим авторитетом, а просто дайте ему немного пространства и времени, хорошо?

— Уён?

— Да?

— Мы вроде как соперники в каком-то смысле, и по-хорошему нам бы не стоило водить такие доверительные пьяные разговоры посреди ночи. Тем более, у меня нет ни одной причины, чтобы вам довериться, но… Спасибо, что заботитесь о Сане. Пусть даже у нас не всё гладко, но я очень за него переживаю и надеюсь, что сейчас он в надёжных руках. Пожалуйста, накормите его куриным бульоном завтра и напишите мне как только он придёт в себя. Ах да. Я надеюсь, что этот наш разговор останется сугубо между нами.

— Я умею хранить секреты, — отвечает ему Уён после небольшой паузы. — И я верю в то, что вы — хороший человек, Сонхва, иначе я бы не был настолько откровенным по отношению к мужчине моего лучшего друга.

— Я постараюсь вас не разочаровать, — кивает он и после короткого прощания кладёт трубку.

Разговор с Уёном, с человеком, которому Сонхва ещё вчера хотел разорвать глотку и станцевать на костях внезапно оказывается таким душевным, словно они знают друг дружку уже сто лет и просто решили поговорить очередной раз как ни в чём ни бывало, даже советами начали разбрасываться.

Это странно, но учитывая, как развиваются их отношения с Саном, это кажется даже логично и правильно. Вместо агрессии к своему врагу лучше с ним подружиться, и в этом Уён прав, бесспорно. Внезапно весь декабрьский мороз обрушивается на его плечи, прикрытые только рубашкой с длинным рукавом, и пальцы на руках недвусмысленно начинают деревенеть прямо на глазах.

Сонхва ещё раз усмехается всей этой странной сцене, выключает телефон и наконец решительно выходит обратно в комнату. Там снова Юнхо и Минги ожесточённо о чём-то спорят. При чём здесь Санта в начале декабря? Ещё же вроде целый месяц.

— А знаете что? К чёрту машину, закажу такси! Наливайте мне тоже, да покрепче, — перебивает их рождественскую битву умов с широкой улыбкой он и плюхается на своё место.

И никогда в жизни Сонхва не чувствовал себя настолько свободным и необременённым обязанностями.


	21. Chapter 21

— Я не видел тебя таким счастливым ещё с самого момента нашего знакомства, — говорит Сонхва, забирая свой чайник со специальным рождественским чаем и садится на своё любимое место под прилавком со стороны Юнхо. — Неужели переезд и правда помог забыться? Или тебе уже кто-то помог стереть память?

Тот окидывает его долгим взглядом, приправленным смущённой улыбкой, а потом качает головой и поворачивается обратно к кофемашине, делая вид, что Сонхва и его вопроса здесь вовсе не существует.

— Эй ты, земля вызывает Юнхо, приём!

Он подаёт кофе посетителям и только потом опять поворачивается к Сонхва. Улыбка на его лице, кажется, становится ещё шире, а щёки розовеют пуще прежнего. Не похоже, что он просто излечился от своей болезненной привязанности к Минги, здесь действительно притаился зверь покрупнее и пушистее.

— Ладно, скажу, — сдаётся он и присаживается рядом, пока видимой работы не предвидится, а игнорировать существование Сонхва уже невозможно. — Есть один парень в моём доме, на четыре этажа выше живёт… Он… Очень милый.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что моей улыбкой можно осветить дом? Так вот, твоей сейчас можно вообще полстраны ослепить, — хмыкает Сонхва, прихлёбывая чай мелкими глотками. — И насколько ярки твои перспективы с этим милашкой?

— Ну, если всё пройдёт так, как я планировал, то… Примерно как моя улыбка сегодня, — хихикает Юнхо, и его и без того персикового оттенка щёки становятся на целый подтон краснее.

Сонхва усмехается, качнув головой и скрывает лицо за чашкой. Ему интересно, насколько милашка примет тёмную его сторону, когда они узнают друг друга поближе, но вслух об этом сказать не решается. Не его дело, и тем более, это — явно не то, чем сейчас лучше всего задаваться, поэтому он решает дипломатично промолчать.

— Мне даже интересно посмотреть на того, кто посмел так нагло украсть твоё сердце и превратить из крутого и независимого Юнхо вот этого розового плюшевого щеночка.

— Я всегда был таким плюшевым, ты просто застал не самые лучшие времена. Он может тебе не показаться кошмарно милым с самого первого взгляда, — отвечает Юнхо, — но. Внутри он очень классный, главное просто найти с ним общий язык.

К прилавку подходит молодой человек, так что Юнхо приходится сорваться с места и выполнить его заказ. Сонхва внимательно за ним наблюдает исподтишка, практически любуется. Выглядел ли он настолько по-дурацки счастливым, когда только осознал, что влюбился в Сана? Заряжал ли других своей бесконечной энергией?

Учитывая их историю, скорее всего нет. Сонхва вообще сложно отнести себя к типу энергетических батареек. В этом плане он скорее вампир, и то с обломанными клыками, потому что за всё время своего существования на Земле так и не научился ими пользоваться на полную…

— Смайл, — вырывает его из размышлений Юнхо, растягивая в стороны щёки. Сонхва поднимает на него измученный взгляд в надежде, что тот отстанет, но тот настолько тонких намёков просто не воспринимает. — Ты о чём задумался? Опять работа?

— Да немного как-то всё навалилось одновременно, — отмахивается Сонхва, оставив наконец свои многострадальные щёки в покое. — Задумался о ваших отношениях с милашкой, даже немного завидно стало, люблю, когда чувства развиваются медленно и правильно.

— Зато у тебя там не соскучишься, — хмыкает в ответ Юнхо, отворачиваясь к работе. — И в этом же есть своя прелесть, да?

На это у него нет ответа. Сложно ловить удовольствие, живя буквально над жерлом вулкана (и пускай не обманывает остальных, что он — мирная и безвредная гора, Сонхва уверен, что Сан натурально вулкан — такой же опасный и непредсказуемый). Он очень устал от постоянного напряжения и даже постоянные обновления от Уёна, с которым удалось найти общий язык после того разговора, не особо спасают ситуацию.

Сонхва уже не уверен, что хочет продолжать бороться. Возможно было бы проще тоже познакомиться с каким-нибудь милым соседом, который будет дарить широкую улыбку на всё лицо и оставить Сана в прошлом как очень яркое, но болезненное воспоминание, но.

— Встретиться с таким парнем как Сан — всё равно, что выиграть джекпот, — вздыхает Сонхва и едва заметно дёргается, когда телефон в кармане вибрирует от уведомления. — Вроде и круто, но с учётом всех налогов, вычетов, недостатков уже вроде и не остаётся ровным счётом ничего.

УЁ « _Я понял, в чём ваша проблема_ »

УЁ « _Вы вместо того, чтобы нормально поговорить обо всём, что беспокоит, либо бросаетесь претензиями и обижаетесь, либо тут же в койку прыгаете_ »

Вот чего нельзя отнять у Уёна — так это замечательный тайминг. Либо он установил на Сонхва жучок и даёт о себе знать, как только слышит, что речь заходит о Сане или нём самом, либо у этого засранца интуиция разогнана до максимальных значений.

В любом из двух случаев, Сонхва не сказать, что рад тому, что тот опять лезет не в своё дело и на этот раз даже и не прикрывается благородным и беспроигрышным «это не моё дело, но…». Но он снова и снова продолжает свою песенку.

СХ « _Не уверен, что хочу сейчас обсуждать с тобой свои постельные дела_ »

— Ничего, рано или поздно всё наладится, — весело чирикает Юнхо, доливая воду в заварник Сонхва, — Отставить грустные мысли, лучше давай с тобой подумаем, как устроим тайного Санту на ивент в кафе, чтобы все получили подарки и не ломали головы над ними!

УЁ « _Именно!_ »

УЁ « _Ты уже поставил акцент не туда, куда надо_ »

УЁ « _Я сейчас говорю, что вам нужно больше говорить, у вас проблемы от недостатка общения!_ »

СХ « _И что ты предлагаешь?_ »

СХ « _Если он не хочет со мной разговаривать, то как я его заставлю?_ »

— Мне кажется, что если каждый принесёт подарок для определённого человека, то кто-то может остаться в минусе, — отвечает ему Сонхва, постукивая пальцами по телефону пока Уён отвечает на сообщение. — Так что веселее и практичнее будет, если каждый принесёт что-нибудь от себя, а потом мы все подарки пронумеруем и будем тянуть уже номерки?

— Но так теряется индивидуальность, — вздыхает Юнхо, снова присаживаясь рядышком. — Я краша хотел пригласить на рождественский ивент и сделать ему тайный подарочек…

Сонхва смотрит на него очень долгим, немигающим взглядом и улыбается (наверное) как последний маньяк. Точно. Ивент тайного Санты в кофейне, куда часто ходит Сан!

— А что тебе мешает его пригласить и потом подменить номерок под нужный подарок? — спрашивает он, сквозь собственные мысли и пытается набрать текст очень быстро, быстрее, чем Уён там что-то напечатает своими корявыми пальчиками. — Не, я понимаю, что это жульничество, но ты ради высокой цели, так что можно сказать, это оправдано…

СХ « _Забей на свою гневную тираду, которую ты полчаса строчишь уже, есть идея на миллиард_ »

СХ « _Обработай Сана на предмет разговоров, морали и всего такого прочего, и тащите свои худые задницы на рождественский ивент в кофейню возле его отеля, он знает адрес_ »

СХ « _Не забудьте принести подарки, это будет тайный Санта. Там с ним и пообщаемся, и клянусь, на этот раз я буду непоколебимее самого Будды_ »

УЁ « _Какой ты хитрожопый_ »

УЁ « _Мне всю грязную работу, а сам выйдёшь принцем в белом плаще и на коне?_ »

УЁ « _А не зажрался ли ты?_ »

УЁ « _Хотя с сантой идея огонь, молодец. Можешь ему под шумок подарить плюшевую игрушку, он от них угорает_ »

— …но наверное ты всё же прав, — заканчивает Юнхо, и Сонхва приходится несколько раз моргнуть, отрываясь от телефона. Чёрт, из-за этого Уёна он всё прослушал. — Надо будет сделать афиши и в ближайшее время распечатать чтобы как можно больше людей пришло.

— Ну да, больше народу — меньше кислороду, — хмыкает Сонхва, допивая свой уже порядком остывший чай. Он оглядывается на всех мирно сидящих посетителей и довольно вздыхает. Такой расклад ему нравится намного больше. — Я даже могу попросить одного своего знакомого сделать афиши и распечатать с десяток для вас.

СХ « _Ты сам предложил поговорить. С меня повод и уже сам разговор, так что чёрной работы здесь пополам._ »

СХ « _К тому же ещё и повеселишься и даже подарок получишь, сплошные плюсы_ »

— Ты бы очень спас одну маленькую, но очень гордую кофейню, — сообщает Юнхо, сдобрив на всякий случай выражение лица щенячьими глазками, но Сонхва пока что это событие тоже выгодно, так что он лишь смущённо отмахивается и отпихивает одной рукой его лицо от себя подальше.

Тот лишь смеётся, и машет головой в ответ.

— Считай, что я буду вашим собственным Суперменом, только без суперспособностей, — усмехается Сонхва, поглаживая посуду.

— Такой супергерой называется Бэтмен, — тут же поправляет его Юнхо и тут же поворачивается обратно к своей работе, пока Сонхва пишет сообщение своему старшему брату.

И ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы на этот раз план сработал полностью и без сбоев.

•••

То ли афиши от брата были настолько замечательные, то ли Юнхо и Минги действительно хорошо постарались весь год и смогли убедительно пригласить почти всех своих постоянных клиентов на предрождественскую вечеринку, но людей и правда набивается чуть ли не под завязку. Из колонок играет классическая новогодняя музыка, люди тихонько пританцовывают под знакомые ритмы, разбившись на небольшие группки из трёх-четырёх человек.

И нигде, ни в каком углу, ни даже в самом центре действа, где Минги сейчас выплясывает в костюме Санты, не наблюдается ни Сана, ни друга его противного Уёна, чтоб он был неладен со своими пустыми обещаниями, которые в конце концов даже не может выполнить и сливается как последний трус в сети, не отвечая на сообщения.

— А сейчас конкурс! Где мой верный олень? — весело объявляет Минги едва музыка стихает и ищет глазами Сонхва. Публика хихикает, пока тот, едва заметно поджав губы, надевает на голову ободок с рожками и подходит ближе с приготовленным заранее реквизитом.

Люди смотрят на него, многие заинтересованно, некоторые с нескрываемым восхищением, и это очень повышает самооценку. Он решает на время отвлечься от своих проблем и просто поддаётся настроению, которое мастерски взбивает Минги, и сам тоже подливает огня в атмосферу всеобщего веселья.

Сонхва присаживается на корточки и вручает маленькой девочке маленькую шоколадку за участие в конкурсе, как резко поворачивает голову и замечает двоих молодых людей в дверях кофейни. Щёки моментально полыхают пламенем, а по спине пробегает небольшая горячая испарина.

И когда это в зале успели так надышать?

— Спасибо, — застенчиво шепчет девочка, забирая свою заслуженную награду и вроде как больше ничего не заставляет Сонхва сидеть на полу и можно выпрямиться, что он и делает, мгновенно перехватывая взгляд Сана на себе. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза какое-то время (Сонхва не может посчитать точно, где-то между парой секунд и грёбаной вечностью) как вдруг его одёргивает Минги, объявляя последний конкурс перед музыкальным перерывом. Сонхва старается не пялиться на них с Уёном, пока занят конкурсом, но Сан словно специально сегодня надевает пушистый белый свитер, который притягивает внимание абсолютно всех в этом зале, не только его.

Люди обращают внимание на Сана, улыбаются, подмигивают, и от этого Сонхва только сильнее скрипит зубами, мысленно разделывая каждого, кто одарил его заинтересованной улыбкой.

— Твоя улыбка сейчас похожа на маньячный оскал, расслабь лицо, — вдруг шепчет ему на ухо вовремя подвернувшийся Хонджун, и это немного отрезвляет.

Да. Он сегодня помогает друзьям с рождественским вечером, а не устраивает никому не нужные сцены ревности.

— Подменишь меня? Нужно остыть, — шепчет он в ответ, и Хонджун с готовностью во взгляде кивает так энергично, что его ободок с рожками чуть не сваливается на нос. Хихикнув, Сонхва передаёт ему мешок с реквизитом и со скоростью ужаленной в задницу антилопы сваливает за прилавок к Юнхо, который сияет даже ярче, чем ёлка в углу помещения.

— Мне нужно выпить, — выдыхает Сонхва ему в лицо. — Алкогольное.

— У нас нет лицензии на реализацию алкоголя, — тут же отвечает ему Юнхо с широкой улыбкой. — Могу разве что сироп налить, сахар должен навести порядок в голове.

— Сам его пей, — хмыкает в ответ Сонхва и только сейчас понимает, во что случайно вляпался в процессе побега от Сана и Уёна: прямо напротив прилавка за высоким стулом сидит парень на вид старше их двоих и пялится на Юнхо с такой же широкой и дурацкой улыбкой, какую он сам случайно поймал в свой адрес три секунды назад. — Ой, я прервал какие-то важные переговоры?

— Да ничего страшного, я уже всё равно собирался уходить, — громким, но очень приятным голосом сообщает парень, соскакивая со стула. Улыбка Юнхо чуть-чуть тускнеет, но всё ещё светит как солнышко в полдень.

— Но как же… Подарок… — возражает он, на что парень лишь весело отмахивается.

— Я доверюсь твоей интуиции, Юнхо! Выбери самый счастливый свой номер, а потом занеси пожалуйста. Правда, очень много дел нужно выполнить…

— Да ничего страшного, я же лаки гай, всё будет провёрнуто по высшему разряду, — кивает ему Юнхо, щедро сдабривая и без того слащавую фразу самой сладкой улыбочкой в мире. Сонхва про себя немного морщится, буквально ощущая сахар на зубах, но старается держать нейтрально-доброжелательную мину.

— Тогда до вечера, — машет рукой парень, смешиваясь с толпой, и сейчас у Сонхва не остаётся вообще никаких сомнений.

— Это был тот самый прекрасный и милый сосед, из-за которого ты приволок две абсолютно ледяные пиццы на новоселье? — уточняет он на всякий случай, хотя по лицу Юнхо и так всё понятно. Тот всё ещё улыбается как идиот и разве что пузыри из слюней не пускает в его сторону. И куда подевался тот жёсткий мастер, стегущий кошкой по заднице так, что потом пару дней больно даже от одной только мысли о любом стуле?

— Правда он милый? — отвечает Юнхо и мечтательно вздыхает. — Он ещё студент, но кажется таким самостоятельным… Работает уже, живёт один… Вот, пришлось уйти из-за обязанностей, но зато не придётся мудрить с номерками, хорошо же…

Раздражающе огромный белый свитер Сана снова привлекает глаз Сонхва. Он нарочито медленно проходит мимо витрины в сторону туалетов и подсобок, на этот раз даже не удостоив его и взглядом. Зато на него очень активно смотрит Уён, несколько раз стреляя глазами в сторону этой лениво плывущей белой глыбы, и тоже проходит хвостиком мимо.

— Странно, он мне казался старше своих лет, — отвечает Сонхва, как только наваждение спадает. Юнхо всё так же смотрит в сторону основного действа огромными влюблёнными глазами, так что некоторой заминки в их диалоге скорее всего попросту не замечает.

Но теперь у него хотя бы появляется план в голове.

— Слушай, у вас же стоят камеры наблюдения в подсобках? — вдруг спрашивает он, заглядывая на мониторы, как резко снова включается довольно громко музыка, и говорить становится немного труднее.

— А тебе зачем? — тут же серьёзнеет Юнхо, переводя на него чуть настороженный взгляд.

— Нужно срочно вас обворовать, — закатывает глаза Сонхва, кивая в сторону важного и независимого Сана. — Думаю, ты не захочешь смотреть на сам процесс кражи его сердца.

Юнхо недолго колеблется. И всё же вручает ему ключ, туго вдетый в резиновый браслет с уже более серьёзным выражением лица.

— Только потому что я сегодня в хорошем настроении, и меня тоже достало то, что вы никак не придёте к общему знаменателю, — быстро отвечает он. — Потеряешь или помнёшь коробки внутри — сам будешь всё возмещать. Я всё помню, как там лежало!

— Юнхо, ты лучший, — перебивает его Сонхва с широкой улыбкой, и буквально в два прыжка оказывается снова на импровизированном танцполе, лавируя между покачивающимися в такт музыке людям, пока не оказывается строго позади Сана. Он стоит так близко, что может чувствовать терпковатый запах пота на его волосах. Ещё совсем немного, и он сможет обвить его за пояс, прижимая к себе так крепко, чтобы вообще никогда не отпускать. Но.

Но он в то же время уважает его пространство, и поэтому с излишним вниманием не лезет и просто ждёт удачный момент.

— Привет, Уён, — спокойно говорит он, протягивая ему руку для последующего рукопожатия. — Сан.

Сан отскакивает от него на полметра с резвостью горного козлика, смотрит исподлобья, но всё же снисходит до короткого кивка. Сонхва расслабленно улыбается. Уже хоть что-то.

— Рад с тобой наконец увидеться вживую, — горячо сообщает Уён с другой стороны, и невооруженным глазом видно, что говорит он это совершенно искренне. Такие люди, как он кажутся простыми и совершенно открытыми, и что интересно, таковыми в конце концов и оказываются.

— Это взаимно, — кивает Сонхва, улыбнувшись в конце. Сан очень громко выдыхает, демонстративно поворачиваясь к ним спиной. — И спасибо, что пришли, надеюсь, мы отлично повеселимся.

— Я тоже! Давно хотел поучаствовать в тайном санте, да всё возможности не выпадало, а тут ты с такой клёвой вечеринкой, — широко улыбается Уён, чуть коснувшись руки Сонхва. В этот же момент Сан как раз разворачивается обратно и тут же их перебивает.

— Так, ты хотел только кофе выпить? Иди возьми себе на вынос и пошли скорее отсюда, — фыркает он, складывая руки на груди. Уён миролюбиво пожимает плечами и кивает в сторону Юнхо, который с улыбкой вручал высокий бумажный стаканчик какой-то девушке, слегка пританцовывая на месте.

— Сейчас, подожди здесь, — кивает он, смерив его очень долгим, почти изучающим взглядом, а потом машет рукой и тихонько хихикает про себя, добавив только напоследок практически на ухо Сонхва, — не поубивайте только друг друга пока меня нет…

И отходит, неспешно пробираясь через жидкую толпу ближе к прилавку. Сан всё так же демонстративно молчит, хотя на его лице уже можно почти безошибочно заметить, как тот борется с улыбкой. Сонхва делает маленький шажок навстречу и приподнимает браслет с ключом на уровень их глаз.

— Поговорим?

— Наговорились уже в прошлый раз, — закатывает глаза Сан, с вящей тоской уставившись в сторону Уёна, который явно очень не спешит со своим заказом, а скорее просто флиртует с Юнхо.

— Сан, котёнок мой, — мягко возвращает его в зону своего влияния Сонхва, и тот со вздохом кивает, сильно опустив голову. Сквозь приглушённый свет и танцующие фонарики, отбиваемые от диско-шара видно очень лёгкую тень от улыбки.

— Я так понимаю, вы заодно, да? Ты, Уён, бариста этот… — сдаётся он наконец, беря его за руку. — Только если ты опять начнёшь на меня действовать своими психологическими штучками…

— Не стану, — мотает головой Сонхва, улыбаясь так же широко и по-идиотски как Юнхо, когда общался со своим соседом, и тут же старается по-суровому сжать губы в тонкую ниточку.

— Ты похож на маньяка с этим выражением лица, — тянет Сан, как только они закрывают дверь подсобки изнутри и громкость миленьких рождественских песенок убывает в несколько раз.

— Это освещение виновато, чего они жадничают с лампочками, — в тон отвечает ему Сонхва и жестом предлагает Сану занять единственный чуть покосившийся стул у стены, где хотя бы не так захламлено.

Вообще Юнхо очень сильно покривил душой несколько ранее, назвав то, что у них творится в подсобке порядком, который легко запомнить: скорее, миленький хаос было бы лучшим определением, но на всякий случай, Сонхва старается не двигать даже валяющуюся посреди узкой комнатки пластиковую обёртку из-под пака с овсяным молоком и опирается о довольно хлипкий столик прямо рядом со стулом. Пошатав немного стул, Сан всё же решается на него присесть и уже потом поднимает голову на практически нависшего над ним Сонхва. Всё-таки, это выглядит очень символично.

И наверное, это понимают они оба.

— Я думаю, что тебе лучше всего начать с того, кто это «они»? И почему тебе доверили ключ от подсобки? И откуда ты узнал про мой любимый вид кофе? — начинает Сан, но Сонхва только незаметно качает головой, слегка усмехнувшись в конце.

— Мне кажется, ты уже давно всё понял, просто хочешь услышать подтверждение, так? — приподнимает бровь Сонхва, на что Сан немного неуверенно кивает. — Хорошо. Подтверждаю, Юнхо и Минги — мои друзья. Но всё же мне стоит начать с извинений. Мне действительно не нужно было давить в не самый простой период твоей жизни. Извини. И если ты всё же решился уехать обратно на острова, то я тебя полностью поддержу, хоть и всё ещё люблю тебя…

— Я остаюсь, — перебивает его Сан, устанавливая снова зрительный контакт. Смотрит уверенно, сильно. Настолько сильно, что Сонхва даже задней мыслью подумывает всё бросить и сбежать, но тут же одёргивает себя, лишь расправляет плечи и чуть заметно вздёргивает подбородок.

— Так. Продолжай.

В их тихой битве первым сдаётся Сан. И если так задуматься, он всегда первый идёт на уступки, всегда его прощает и словно становится мягче, отбрасывая внешнюю защиту. Рядом с Сонхва он не боится показаться слабым, и это осознание с размаха бьёт под дых.

Сан всегда считал его своим защитником.

— Нечего продолжать, — пожимает он плечами. — Вчера вечером сказал папе, что не хочу никуда ехать. Да, там будет хорошая должность и вечное лето, но какой смысл меня отсылать далеко за моря, если я больше не проблемный ребёнок, которого лишь бы с глаз долой? Я хочу заниматься этим бизнесом, но мне нужно пройти весь путь самому. У меня жизнь не там, а здесь. Здесь семья, Уён. Ты.

— Сан…

Вместо ответа он берёт его руку в свою и мягко, нерешительно переплетает их пальцы вместе, слегка погладив ладонь Сонхва большим пальцем. Снова ищет поддержки. Музыка из зала кофейни стихает, и между ними повисает небольшая пауза.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Улыбаются.

Да, у них изначально было очень много проблем со словами. Они то недоговаривают, то говорят слишком много, из-за чего и возникали все непонятные конфликты между ними. Но сейчас, в этот момент, в эту секунду.

Сонхва понимает, что все проблемы между ними были не из-за чувств друг к дружке, или из-за их отсутствия. Проблемы были потому что им обоим нужно было убедиться, что они действительно любимы. Сан всё время искал подтверждения тому, что он важен хотя бы для кого-то, всё время нуждался в простых словах поддержки. Сонхва же хотелось железной уверенности в том, что его не бросят однажды как надоевшую игрушку. Не пытаться доказать, что им хорошо и по-отдельности, а сразу обозначить, что они друг другу необходимы.

— И… Он понял. Всё произошло как ты сказал тогда, — вдруг продолжает Сан, и Сонхва замечает, что в его взгляде больше нет того пронизывающего льда. Только то, что он так тщетно пытался скрыть, боясь показаться слишком уязвимым. — Он сказал, что не ожидал такого ответа, но уважает мой выбор. Понимаешь, Сонхва, он меня уважает!

Он несколько раз часто кивает, сжимая его руку немного сильнее.

— Я знал, что он так скажет. Потому что он очень тебя любит, — говорит он. — Может, он этого не показывает так, как в этом нуждаешься ты, но точно любит.

— Да, но при этом он сказал, что раз я такой взрослый и самостоятельный, то могу катиться к чёрту, — хихикает Сан в самом конце, прикрыв свободной ладошкой рот. — Всё равно я занимал должность девочки, которая выйдет из декрета в январе, так что начиная со следующего года я буду мало того, что бездомный, так ещё и без работы.

— Ну, у тебя есть Уён… — переводит взгляд на полку с миндальным молоком Сонхва, но тут же возвращается обратно, как только Сан требовательно дёргает его за руку.

— У Уёна свадьба будет в марте, ты что, прикалываешься? — восклицает он раздражённо, но его вся напускная наигранная серьёзность тут же сминается под скромной, кроткой улыбкой. — Я это к чему вообще веду… Я понимаю, что повёл себя как эгоистичный ребёнок, и мне очень стыдно, но ты там говорил, что мы можем съехаться, резюме там составить, отослать по всяким отелям… Твоё предложение ещё в силе?

Сонхва подозрительно щурится, кусает нижнюю губу в тщетной попытке подавить улыбку и старается смотреть куда-то в угол, в потолок, куда угодно, лишь бы не в эти хитрые, шкодливые глаза.

— Не знаю, я что-то не расслышал часть про ребёнка… — начинает он, но тут же замолкает, когда Сан резко вскакивает со своего стула и крепко его обнимает, прижимаясь всем телом.

Здесь Сонхва и начинает чувствовать какой-то подвох. Он осторожно проводит рукой по его спине, нащупывая подозрительный бугорок в районе лопаток. Ведёт пальцами дальше, дальше…

— Мяу, — улыбается Сан, пока Сонхва, нырнув рукой под свитер, напряжённо шарит пальцами по верёвкам и достаточно крупным, сделанным явно новичком узлам. — Я подумал, что называть тебя папочкой двадцать четыре на семь — не так уж и плохо. К тому же тебе тоже нужен котик, который будет ждать тебя дома после работы с маленьким клубочком в лапках, поэтому лайфстайл мог бы стать для нас двоих спасением…

— То есть, ты весь вечер показательно на меня обижался одетый в верёвочное платье? — перебивает его Сонхва, сведя брови на переносице.

— Ну, мне же нужно было принести подарок, даже если у нас не всё до этого было гладко? — хихикает Сан, кончиком пальца раздвигая складку на лбу Сонхва, а потом кладет голову на его плечо, счастливо вздохнув. — Что поделать, если мой дорогой Санта любит такие штуки больше всего? Ну так что насчёт лайфстайла, м-м-м?

— Я… Обещаю рассмотреть эту идею, — медленно, очень медленно тянет Сонхва, дёрнув за кончик верёвки. Та, к счастью, не рассыпается, но лишь затягивает немного сильнее последний, скрепляющий узел. — Если ты пообещаешь больше не устраивать окопные войны, а сразу всё обсуждать без недомолвок.

В ответ Сан счастливо кивает, нагло лизнув кончик его носа. Сонхва смеётся и качает головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя остатки слюны.

— И покажи мне того дилетанта, который тебя связывал, мне срочно нужно с ним поговорить. Кто же так обвязывает, серьёзно, куча ошибок, натяжение вообще как-попало…

— А!

Сан резко вскрикивает, вздрогнув в руках Сонхва, и он тут же понимает, чьих шаловливых рук была эта поделка. Осталось только узнать, чья это была идея с самого начала, а потом, конечно, заняться воспитательными процессами наедине с Саном.

— Уён! Он же нас там ждёт снаружи! С кофе на вынос! Давай, пойдём скорее обратно в зал, пока он там не расслабился и не начал свои секси-танцы на коленях у Санты! Давай, вставай скорее!

Сонхва не очень хочется. Вместо этого, он тянет Сана обратно за руку ближе к себе и с силой сжимает в объятиях.

— Не переживай, Санта и сам не против устроить балаган из праздника, но боится попасть под горячую руку Хонджуна, так что всё под контролем, — негромко говорит он, слегка поправляя верёвки на Сане, а потом чмокает его в губы. — Да и куда я тебя отпущу, подарочек-то свой я так и не раскрыл…

Сан растягивает губы в хитрой, очень хитрой улыбке и выскальзывает из его объятий на маленький шажок, чуть покачав головой.

— Там тебе должно быть интереснее, — говорит он, протягивая руку. — Попробуй восстанови всю картинку узора на моём теле не снимая свитера. Угадаешь — получишь сладкий подарочек. Папочка.

— Говнюк ты, Сан, вот ты кто, — вздыхает Сонхва, выпрямляясь в полный рост.

— За это ты меня и любишь, я знаю, — мурлычет он, открывая дверь во внешний мир. Ничего здесь не поменялось: Уён мирно беседует с Юнхо за прилавком, Хонджун лупит надувной ёлкой Минги по его красной шапке с белым помпоном, люди всё так же весело проводят время в уютной обстановке. И только у Сонхва на спине вырастают два огромных крыла.

— За это я тебя и люблю, — тихо говорит он, и несмотря на музыку и атмосферу всеобщего веселья, он уверен.

На этот раз Сан его отлично услышал.


	22. Epilogue

Хоть внешне Сан и демонстрирует полную умиротворённость и уверенность в себе, Сонхва чувствует под своими руками его мелкую, почти незаметную обычному человеку дрожь буквально по всему телу.

— Если не хочешь, то можно всё отменить, — тихо говорит ему прямо на ухо.

Они сидят на маленьком диванчике, обитом чёрным бархатом, наблюдая за небольшим представлением. Сан удобно устроился у Сонхва между ног, откинув голову назад на его плечо, пока тот осторожно поглаживает его за живот под расстёгнутой рубашкой.

— Я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты, а не посторонний мастер, — отвечает он, мазнув напоследок по щеке губами.

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы он прикасался к моему сокровищу, — вздыхает Сонхва, неотрывно наблюдая за грубыми, резкими движениями мастера у кольца. — Но я пока что могу делать только декоративное шибари. Не прощу себя, если ты получишь хоть царапинку, понимаешь?

— Давай запишемся на мастер-класс тогда? Если мне понравится сегодня, — мурлычет Сан ему на ухо. Сонхва едва успевает ответить да, как риггер кивает в их сторону.

Настала их очередь.

Сонхва аккуратно снимает с Сана цепочку, надевая уже себе на шею, где маленький замочек тут же переплетается с серебряным ключом — подарком Сана на новый год — и это кажется бесконечно правильно. За исключением того, что связывать сейчас будет не он сам, всё сейчас кажется словно вставшим на свои места: восстановленная дружба с Минги и Хонджуном, довольный как розовая лужица с блёстками Юнхо вместе со своей зазнобой, даже Ёсан, с которым они иногда перебрасываются смешными картинками с котами, кажется сейчас всего лишь забавным другом.

Даже чёртов Уён, с существованием которого Сонхва пришлось мириться благодаря долгими медитациями и тантрическому контакту с Саном, даже он кажется к месту и ко времени. Прошлый опыт отношений показал, что растворяться полностью в одном человеке вредно для здоровья, и каким бы Уён не был прилипчивым, тактильным и раздражающим своим желанием быть в курсе буквально всего, что происходит в их доме, Сонхва признаёт, что он нужен Сану.

Быстрые, молниеносные движения и грудную клетку уже туго оплели верёвки в несколько слоёв, расстёгнутая рубашка немного заминается под узлами, открывается вид на соски, и Сонхва сквозь шум от бурлящей в сосудах крови чувствует сильное напряжение по всему телу, хоть связывают сейчас не его.

Точно так же он признаёт, что идеальных отношений не существует, но это не значит, что к ним не нужно стремиться. Да, они могут быть не правы, да, ошибается каждый, но всё же, ближе и роднее человека, чем Сан, он найти уже не сможет. Он учится полностью доверять, и в то же время осознаёт, как удушающая ранее ревность потихоньку отступает всё дальше и дальше. Он учится слушать, не только слышать, и прежние принципы, желание покорить, что-то доказать, стать главным уже не кажутся настолько важными и значимыми.

Свободные концы верёвки перебрасываются через кольцо, закрепляются ещё раз на спине у Сана и через пару мгновений он уже на полпути к своему первому полёту. Ноги сгибают в коленях и, спустя ещё несколько рваных, резких взмахов сильных рук, конструкция уже почти полностью готова. Сонхва видит, как Сан пытается развернуться и что-то произнести своему риггеру, на месте которого должен быть он сам — однажды он точно станет — и они оба поворачиваются в его сторону.

— Можешь его раскачать, если хочешь, — произносит мастер и тут же уступает своё место Сонхва. Тот кивает и осторожно подходит ближе, пока не проводит ладонью по горячей, немного влажной от пота щеке Сана.

— Тебе удобно? Чувствуешь где-то давление? — тут же спрашивает он, аккуратно проходясь пальцами по сложной конструкции. Местами он видит, как верёвка глубоко впивается в его нежную белую кожу, и это его совсем не радует, но последнее слово всё равно только за Саном.

— Сначала было немного некомфортно, но сейчас мне даже прикольно, — улыбается он, подняв на голову на Сонхва. — Давай начинать? Я уже готов к полёту.

Вместо ответа Сонхва улыбается и тянет Сана на себя только чтобы через пару секунд оттолкнуть и наконец пустить в полёт. С широкой улыбкой и восхищённым смешным воплем. Каждые несколько секунд Сан к нему возвращается всё более и более счастливый и довольный. В глазах появляется всё больше и больше блеска, межующегося с ощущением абсолютного счастья, и Сонхва может поклясться, что чувствует это тоже.

Они действительно стали одним целым, при этом не потеряв самих себя и это.

Наверное, это так же восхитительно как и кататься связанным на верёвках посреди тематической вечеринки.

Как и после любой сессии, Сонхва ожидал, что Сан будет чувствовать себя вымотанным, как только его освободят из плена верёвок, но не настолько, чтобы он просто обмяк в его объятиях точно кукла, стоило его только подхватить. После благодарностей мастеру, они доходят до своего диванчика, и Сан всем телом прижимается к Сонхва, уткнувшись носом в его шею, чуть-чуть пониже уха.

— Я хочу это повторить, но только с тобой, — тихо сообщает он, поглаживая Сонхва за руку. На его запястьях всё ещё видно вмятины от верёвок — возможно, придётся опять их как-то маскировать, чтобы у управляющего его нового отеля не было лишних вопросов. С этими забавами Сонхва чувствует, как скоро постигнет мастерство настоящего актёрского грима. — Нужно будет найти хороший мастер-класс и прийти.

— Хорошо, я займусь этим чуть позже, — кивает он, слегка разминая его тонкие запястья.

— Эй… Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь к нам с Уёном на мальчишник завтра? — осторожно спрашивает Сан спустя пару минут их уютного молчания, перекрываемого лишь музыкой и чьими-то восхищёнными криками.

Сонхва уверенно мотает головой, чмокая его в кончик носа.

— Это ваш праздник, не хочу быть лишним.

— Но Уён тебя любит, ты не лишний, — возражает Сан, и Сонхва его тут же перебивает, закрыв рот мягким поцелуем.

— Вертолёты — не моя тема, так что пускай в нашей с тобой семье будет только один любитель полетать, хорошо?

Даже сквозь приглушённый свет клуба, в котором они сейчас находятся, Сонхва видит румянец на щеках Сана. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза какое-то время и улыбаются.

— Хорошо. Слушай… Я могу у тебя кое-то попросить, как мы придём домой? — спрашивает он, и Сонхва замечает эти яркие огоньки в глазах, почти наверняка не сулящие ему ничего хорошего.

Тем не менее он кивает. И внезапно всё внутри него переворачивается, с грохотом падая вниз. Как тогда, добрых девять месяцев назад где-то за семи морями отсюда.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня придушил.


End file.
